A Journey Throughout Time and Space: Part Unce
by Deathshoki
Summary: Korra and Asami walk away from Korra's parents and intend to return to Republic City. But before they do, they rest by the Tree of Time when something unexpected happens. Korrasami Based off of Turf Wars part one.
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot to post this in the first place but I haven't written anything in something like ten years. So I would appreciate it if you would post a review so I could get some constructive criticism and see if anyone actually _like__s_ this story. I'm going to try and post a POV of Korra and Luke once a month. If that means one chapter or two or more then, so be it. I couldn't get something out of my head so I wrote chapter 1 of Retirement. If all goes according to plan then, that will be posted on the fifteenth. ****(I just majorly fucked up. I tried to edit my other story and ended up deleting most of this story by accident. Sorry about that)**

Chapter 1

Korra awoke to the feeling of cold snow on her face. Her head felt foggy not knowing where she was. She was trying to figure out why she was laying in the snow. The last thing she remembered she was under the Tree of Time sleeping next to- _Asami,_ she thought. Frantically, she looked around for her, but it was hard to see and move with the snowstorm. Until finally, after a little bit of searching, she found her. Asami was laying face down in the snow about fifteen feet from her. Korra got up and ran to her as best she could.

"Asami!" She cried.

She picked Asami up in her arms. When she turned Asami over, Korra brushed the snow and hair out of Asami's face.

"Asami? Please wake up." She pleaded.

Asami opened her eyes and light green eyes met cyan eyes.

"Korra?" Asami said weakly.

"I'm here." Korra said, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and Korra leaned down and kissed her.

"Where are we? And why is it so cold?" Asami asked after they parted.

"I don't know. I think we might be back in the South Pole, but I don't remember crossing the Portal. It shouldn't have left us unconscious and some distance from it. Do you remember crossing back through the Portal?"

Asami shook her head while Korra helped her to her feet. They looked around and noticed something glowing in the distance.

"Is that the Spirit Portal?" Asami asked.

"Maybe."

Korra started walking towards it with an arm around Asami's shoulders and using mild firebending to keep them warm. As they drew closer, Korra realized it was the forest surrounding the Portal, still frozen in ice. It was like before she opened it all those years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and in a way, it was.

"Is that…?"

"Yup"

"But why…?"

"I don't know"

"Should we open or I guess, reopen it?"

"I don't know why it's closed in the first place, so, sure, we can try," Korra said.

They walked into the ice forest and navigated through the narrow passageways until they reached the Portal. Korra wondered, in the back of her mind, where the Spirits were. As they came close to the Portal, Dark Spirits came from all around. The Spirits wrapped around and lifted Korra and Asami until they were left dangling from the ceiling. Then Korra entered the Avatar State and broke the hold away enough to touch the Portal, just like last time. Unlike the last time, three years ago, the Portal didn't open. She was so confused that she left the Avatar State and the Spirits took hold of her again.

"Korra! Do something! I can't get free!" Asami shouted while being held upside down by multiple Dark Spirits.

Knocked out of her daze from Asami's shout, Korra reentered the Avatar State to free them, using water and fire to cut the Spirits off them. With both of them free, they ran toward the exit, fighting Spirits as they ran. Once they got out, they kept running until they got a safe distance from the Portal and the Spirits. They struggled to catch their breath when they were finally away.

"What…What happened?" Asami panted.

"I don't know! It was like I was forcing it open." Korra thought about it for a second and said, "Maybe opening the Portals requires a lot of spiritual energy. Maybe because it wasn't the Winter or Summer Solstice or Harmonic Convergence when the Physical and Spirit Worlds are closest together."

"Okay, that makes sense. Then, when is the next Winter or Summer Solstice?"

"I have no idea what today is, much less when the next Solstice is."

"I think we should head to town, go to your parents and contact Tenzin and Jinora to figure out why the Portal's closed," Asami suggested.

"Good idea, but there are a few problems; we just ran away from my parents, we have no supplies, no transportation, it's about a day's journey and the Everstorm is here again, somehow. We'll freeze to death before we make it." Korra stated.

Asami smirked and said, "What happened to the 'I can do anything' Korra I knew?"

"I _can _do anything," Korra said smiling, "Especially when I'm with you."

Asami leaned over and kissed Korra. It was something she would never get used to nor did she want to get used to it. It just felt too good to get used to. "You're such a romantic. Now," Asami started, holding her arms open, "Come here and warm me up, so we can head back to town."

Korra smiled even bigger at the words, the kiss, then went into Asami's arms. Using her firebending to warm them up as they started toward the city. After a few hours of travel, Korra could feel her stomach rumble and apparently, so could Asami because she chuckled and said, "Someone's hungry."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a growing girl," Korra said, quoting Bolin, they both laughed. "Let's find some shelter and something to make a fire with," Korra said. They walked for another half hour or so until they found a cave, unfortunately though, they didn't see anything to burn.

"I'll go find some wood and hopefully, some food. You stay here." Korra said.

"No!" Asami yelped. Even she seemed surprised at the outburst, "I mean, what will I do while you're gone? You're my heat source."

"I'll clear out the cave of snow and close it off from the wind with my earthbending. I'll heat the cave up as much as I can with firebending before I go, as well." Korra looked at Asami. "You'll be fine."

"It's not just me I'm worried about," Asami said, looking down.

Korra tilted Asami's chin up. Korra stood on her toes and met Asami in a kiss and said, "Where's that confident 'I can do anything' Asami I knew and just told me to be? Besides, my dad taught me how to hunt and survive in these conditions."

Asami smiled at that and said, "You're right. We'll be fine." With that, Korra began clearing the cave of snow with a combination of air and waterbending. She closed the cave with earthbending and heated it with her firebending. Then said her farewell to Asami and started her search for wood and food.

Korra returned about, what she surmised was an hour and a half later, with some wood and an already skinned and cut Tiger seal. Since she didn't want to gross Asami out with the whole process. When she entered the cave, she found Asami asleep on the makeshift bed Korra made from earth. So, as quietly as she could, she made a fire pit, started a fire and began to cook the meat. She assumed Asami would wake up from the smell of food, right on cue, as it was almost done, Korra felt arms around her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

"Hi, I didn't want to wake you until it was done," Korra said.

"Hi," Asami said her voice still laced with some sleepiness, "What did you find?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Probably."

They sat like that until it was done and only moved to eat, in a comfortable silence. When they finished eating, Korra said, "We should be at the city by tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," said Asami, "Now can we go to bed?"

"Of course," Korra said with a yawn. With that, they climbed into bed, snuggling as close to each other as possible, for warmth and comfort. Korra didn't have any nightmares that night, she only had maybe one a night anymore and could sleep through them now. Anytime she was with Asami, it seemed like all her fears went away.

Korra awoke as Asami tried to get up, apparently, in her sleep, she had pulled Asami into a Polar Bear Dog hug. Korra muttered an apology before releasing her grip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Asami said.

"No, it's fine, we should probably start heading out anyway," Korra said as she stretched.

"I thought, 'all mornings are evil.'" Asami said, amused at Korra's past statements.

"I kinda grew out of that when I was on my own, having to move around a lot and all."

They packed up what little they had, some leftover meat from last night, made sure the fire was out and set on their way. They made it out of the Everstorm in about an hour and a half, stopping every once and a while to eat and drink, with Korra purifying water with her bending along the way. Close to nightfall, they finally made it.

"What happened to the city?!" Korra asked rhetorically.

The city no longer stretched as big as Republic City, but only as big as one of its districts. The Palace was gone, standing in its place, in the center of the city, was a town hall nowhere near the size of the Palace.

They made their way into the city, where they found a woman in old traditional Water Tribe clothing who was closing what seemed to be an old food cart. Korra and Asami looked at each other and shrugged.

"Excuse me, but what happened to the city? Last time we were here it was so much bigger."

"Bigger? The tribe hasn't been a city in decades due to the Fire Nation, and even then, it wasn't _this_ big. Why don't you two have coats? It's freezing out here."

Korra was still lost in what the woman had just said to process that she had asked something, but Asami was quicker to catch up, and said, "We lost all our supplies due to an encounter with a spirit."

"An encounter with a spirit? Are you two okay?" The woman asked.

"We're fine thanks to Korra here," Asami said, gesturing toward her.

"Well, you should go see the Avatar about spirits attacking you." The woman said.

"The Avatar?!" They both exclaimed, not believing that they weren't recognized.

"Yes, he's in town with his friends. Oh, look. There he is with one of them now." The woman said as she pointed to a couple, as they walked hand-in-hand. "Katara!" The woman yelled, "There's someone here who needs your help!" The couple turned toward the voice.

"Aang?! Master Katara?!" Korra exclaimed in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to post this in the first place but I haven't written anything in something like ten years. So I would appreciate it if you would post a review so I could get some constructive criticism and see if anyone actually _like__s_ this story. I'm going to try and post a POV of Korra and Luke once a month. If that means one chapter or two or more then, so be it. I couldn't get something out of my head so I wrote chapter 1 of Retirement. If all goes according to plan then, that will be posted on the fifteenth. ****(I just majorly fucked up. I tried to edit my other story and ended up deleting most of this story by accident. Sorry about that)**

Chapter 2

The first thing he was aware of was a female voice that said, "Uncle Luke? Are you okay? Come on. Wake up." He thought about that voice for a second. His head was still foggy. He wondered why it was familiar.

"Jaina?" He asked, trying to open his eyes.

"Yes, it's me." She said.

Finally, he convinced his eyes to open. He was met with an insanely bright white light. He blinked several times to get his eyes to adjust. He saw Jaina as she leaned over him while he was on his back in the cold snow.

As she helped him sit up, Jaina asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He said and he shook his head to try to get the fogginess out of his head, "What happened? The last thing I remember is landing, getting out of our ships and then, you waking me up."

"Don't know. Master Horn and I are the same." She said, "I woke up first, then him and when you didn't wake up, that's when I tried to wake you."

As he looked around, Luke asked, "Where is Master Horn by the way?"

"Trying to find our ships."

"They're gone?" He asked and stood up. Somehow, he was not all that surprised that the ships were gone.

"Yup." Jaina nodded.

Opening himself up to the Force, he could feel Corran Horn in the distance, and someone else a little farther out. Someone familiar but foreign at the same time, he couldn't place it.

"Do you feel that person in the distance? Beyond Master Horn."

He felt her stretching out her senses.

"Yeah, it kinda feels like…you?"

"Me?" He asked. He tried to feel the person again.

"Yeah, you." She said more confidently, "But younger, not as developed in the Force."

He reached out with the Force and touched the other man's mind. It was a young man. Strong but untrained in the Force, which was not a good combination. There was something off about the other man's Force signature, too. But, that's when he felt it. A touchback, untrained and tentative, like the person was reaching out in the dark when he felt someone else do it.

"It _is _me!" Luke said surprised, "But how, I wonder."

"No idea." Came a deep voice.

They turned and saw Corran.

"So, you felt him too?" asked Jaina.

"Yeah." Corran began, "I felt him a little while ago. I sensed him patrolling. He's been doing some of the routes that I learned from Wedge."

"That would make sense if it is me from the past," Luke said.

"Wait, why do both of you seem perfectly fine with a past version of Master Skywalker running around?" Jaina asked incredulously.

"Time travel has happened before." Corran said and shrugged, "Why not now?"

"Yes, but into the _future, _not the _past._ Or have neither of you noticed the large amount of life at the old Echo Base." Jaina argued.

Luke stretched out his senses to the old Base and found that there _was_ a lot of life at Echo Base. He could tell, from a quick passing over with his Force senses, that there was about as much, if not _more_, then when the Rebels controlled it. Luke was surprised about how much life was there. But Luke felt another touch in the Force that was stronger than before that distracted him from investigating Echo Base further.

"We'll have to have this conversation another time," Luke said. He pointed to a speck in the distance, "Because the young me is heading this way."

They turned and waited patiently while they watched a man on a Tauntaun approach. He wore the same uniform Luke had worn over forty years ago on Hoth. It was kind of disorienting.

The man stopped about five meters away from the group of Jedi. He removed the scarf and goggles that covered his face. Revealing a face without the many scars Luke had received and gotten used to over the many years of fighting. It was without all the gray hair that had come. Without all the worry lines, laugh lines and just plain weariness that Luke had felt since his fight with Abeloth and the Lost Tribe of the Sith.

"Hello there." Luke said and bowed, "We are Jedi from the former Republic, come to help." It wasn't a complete lie. They were Jedi from a former Republic. Just not the Jedi Order or Republic that young Luke would think of. "Who might you be?" Luke asked even though he knew exactly who the young Luke was.

"Hello," Young Luke began, "I'm Commander Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance. How did you know we were here? And if you are Jedi from the Old Republic, why didn't you help us before?"

Luke glanced at Corran and Jaina, silently asking for their opinion.

Corran shrugged and said, "It's up to you if you want to tell the truth. We can't hide your names forever."

Jaina nodded and said, "I, unfortunately, agree with Master Horn. We can't hide our names forever if we want to get the Alliances trust to get back."

Luke sighed and turned back to young Luke and said, "If you take us to General Rieekan and Princess Leia, they know us, and I'll explain everything I can."

Before young Luke could respond, his commlink started to beep.

"Excuse me." He said before he unwrapped his glove and answered his commlink.

Luke couldn't hear exactly what was said between the two because young Luke spoke softly into his wrist. But Luke could tell that it was Han Solo that young Luke talked to. Young Luke ended his talk with Han and fiddled with his commlink. He said a couple of words and waited, then he seemed to repeat everything that was said with the Jedi.

He then turned back to the Jedi and asked, "If you know the General and the Princess, what is the security code for high-level Alliance personal?"

Luke thought about it. It _had _been a while since those codes have been used.

"Talus Haroon Ten Eleven Thirty-eight," Luke replied.

Young Luke nodded and repeated the code to whoever was on the other side.

"Code checks out." Young Luke said. He lowered his hand from his face and re-covered both from the cold. "Follow me." Young Luke turned and waved them forward, "A storm's coming, so, we best be on our way."

The group started their way to Echo Base when Jaina leaned over to Luke and asked, "Are you sure it's a good idea to tell them who we are?"

"No," Luke responded, "But if we want to find a way to get back to our time, we need the Alliance's help. To do that, we need their trust. And the only way I can think of to gain that is to tell the truth."

"I agree with Master Skywalker." Corran said, once young Luke was far enough away.

Jaina seemed to tolerate that answer and straightened back up.

They continued their trek to the Base at a slow pace because they were walking, and not on a Tauntaun. Even though, with the Force, the Jedi could've made it there in no time.

At one point, young Luke slowed down to match the Jedi's pace to ask, "How are you three not cold?"

"Ancient Jedi secret." Jania said and smirked.

"It's not a secret. But it is an ancient Jedi technique. One of the first ones discovered." Luke said.

"Can you teach it to me?" Young Luke asked, "It would be really useful out here."

"Maybe." Luke responded getting a look from Corran and Jaina, "Someday."

Young Luke nodded and continued back to his regular pace.

They arrived at the Base at dusk. They made good time considering they started around mid-day and the day-night cycle on this part of the planet was fast, and they were about ten kilometers away.

The gate into hangar bay 7 was exactly how Luke remembered it. When it opened, he saw the _Falcon_. It looked old, battered and falling apart. It was so unlike the _Falcon_ now with military grade everything. They heard a Wookie holler and Luke could feel Jaina's and his own happiness at that noise. The other Luke went into the Tauntaun pen at the far side of the hangar. When he returned, he led them to the left, then he made a quick right through a turbolift cluster and a right turn into the command center.

When they entered, it was buzzing with noise. General Rieekan and Leia each leaned over different stations. Young Luke went over to Rieekan and got his attention by saluting. Rieekan returned the salute and started to talk with young Luke. Luke sensed someone's surprise and turned toward it. He met face-to-face with a young Leia. She looked at Luke. Then she looked at young Luke. Then back to Luke again. Then she looked at Jaina with even more surprise. Then she looked at Corran. She didn't know who he was yet.

"So, you're the Jedi that supposedly knows me," Rieekan said as Luke turned back to him.

"Yes, sir." Luke replied, "Can we go somewhere more private and talk? Like the briefing room? That seems to be empty at this point."

"How-?" Rieekan started before he nodded and lead the way.

"Oh, and Captain Solo should be a part of this, too," Luke said before Rieekan could leave. Rieekan said something to the person who operated the station he was at before turning towards the other exit. They made a right, then a quick left into the empty briefing room and waited until Han came in, grumbling about something. He eyed Luke. Luke didn't need Force powers to sense Han's surprise because he did the same thing Leia had done with him and the others.

Now that it was just Han, Leia, young Luke, Rieekan, Corran, Jaina and Luke, Rieekan began, "So, will you tell us who you are? How you know us and why you have extensive knowledge about the Alliance?"

Luke pinched his brow and sighed, "It's going to sound crazy but…we think we're from the future." He let that sink in before he continued, "About forty-two years to be a little more precise."

He thought Han would laugh and call him crazy, but he stayed silent, so Luke continued, "I wasn't lying when I said we are a part of the Jedi Order and a part of the former Republic. You assumed I meant the Old Republic and Jedi Order. But no, this is Jedi Master Corran Horn," Luke gestured to him, Corran bowed, "Jedi Master and Sword of the Jedi, Jaina Solo-Fel," He gestured to her next and she bowed, "And I'm the leader and founder of the New Jedi Order, Grand Master Luke Skywalker." Luke bowed his head, "We are formally a part of the now dead New Republic and formally a part of the ruling galactic body, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances."

There was silence in the room as the past tried to comprehend what he just said.

"There are so many questions. I don't know where to start." Leia said.

"How about we go with Jaina _Solo_-Fel?" Han asked.

Luke looked toward Jaina, "Yes, I'm your daughter." She began, "I'm your daughter, too." She said as she looked at Leia.

"_My_ daughter?!" Leia asked incredulously. Jaina nodded, "With _him_?!" Jaina nodded again.

"Okay, next question, what happened to the New Republic?" Rieekan asked, interrupting that line of questioning.

"That's a long story. But, mainly corruption, incompetence and the Yuuzhan Vong." Luke replied.

"Who's the _Yuuzhan Vong_?" Young Luke inquired.

"Long story short, an extragalactic species who tried, and nearly succeeded, in conquering the whole galaxy. The Galactic Alliance is what's left of the galaxy's factions." Corran answered.

"Next question that we can answer without changing too much?" Luke asked.

"So, the Rebel Alliance wins the war?" Rieekan questioned, and Leia nodded her interest. They seemed very hopeful.

"Yes, eventually," Luke said.

"How long is _eventually_?" Han asked.

"About sixteen years from now," Luke responded.

"_Sixteen years_?!" Han said in disbelief. Luke nodded.

"Anything else?"

"How did you get here? In this time?" Leia asked.

"We don't know." Luke started, "We were on our way to Bespin to get a shipment of a special Tibanna Gas for the Order's starfighters. We detected a strong energy signature coming from near the old Echo Base, we landed and that's it. We woke up here."

"Well, we'll find you someplace to sleep for your stay here." said Rieekan as he headed toward the exit.

"Thank you," Luke said and bowed his head again. Corran and Jaina also said their thanks and bowed.

"I better get back to the _Falcon_ and see if Chewie needs any help," Han said. He still looked a little bit shaken.

"Yeah, I should get back to the Rogues." Young Luke said.

"I better inform Rebel Command about this development." said Leia. She also looked a little bit shaken.

They left, leaving the Jedi alone in the briefing room.

"Well, that went well," Corran said.

"Why are you being so relaxed and calm about all this? Normally, you would be questioning everything." Jaina asked, aghast.

"It seems Mirax, Booster and the kids have finally gotten to me," Corran responded and shrugged.

"Or Kyp," Jaina mumbled.

"Hey-!"

They were interrupted by a woman in typical Rebel Hoth gear who entered the room.

"Sorry to have interrupted anything," The woman started, "But I'm here to take you to your room on the General's orders."

"Sounds good. Thank you." Luke replied.

They were led out of the briefing room and went straight down to the end of the hallway. They took a left, through what seemed to be another turbolift cluster, went to the end of the small hall and then followed it as it turned towards the left and the woman stopped almost immediately at a door.

"This is it." She said as she gestured to the door.

"Thank you," Luke said again. He bowed his head and she walked away.

Luke pressed the button to open the door and they went inside the sleeping quarters. It looked about how Luke remembered. It had bunks all around the walls of the room. This one, though, looked empty.

"We might as well get some sleep. I've got a feeling tomorrow's going to be very hectic." Luke said as he laid down on one of the bottom bunks.

It took awhile for Luke to fall asleep, but when he did, he had a vision.

_A woman in her early to mid-twenties, with short brown hair, blue eyes and dark skin. She is wearing what looked like blue tribal clothing_ _with an animal skin wrapped around her waist. On her hands are gloves that didn't cover her fingers but went up to her shoulders. On her feet are fur-lined boots. She is standing in a fighting stance like _Soresu, _but without any weapons. In a snowstorm, she is manipulating snow and turning it into water and ice as a weapon. She's fighting an unseen opponent. The woman collapsed, for some reason, looking suddenly weak. The woman is looking over at another woman. This one wearing red with long raven hair, green eyes and appeared about the same age as the other. She's wearing different shades of red and a bit more modern clothing, with a blue tribal winter coat. The woman in red is then slammed into a nearby cliffside, by an invisible force, hitting her head._

"_Asami!" The woman in blue is screaming, as she stumbles over to her._

_The woman in blue is picking up the woman, apparently named Asami and cradling her in her lap while a new person appeared. A man, at least it was looking like a man, wearing a mask somewhat like Vader's, but it was silver and shiny, with a singular Mandalorian-style eye socket. He is wearing armor, also like Vader's, but without the control panel on his chest. He has claws on his fingers and multiple lightsabers on his belt. The man in the mask is standing over the pair with a raised red lightsaber. Ready to kill them both._

Luke woke up with a start. It had been a while since he'd had a vision that real. He sensed someone approach the door. So, Luke got up and went to the door, and found the same woman who'd led them there.

"Did you need something?" Luke asked. She jumped back, apparently startled.

"Oh, um, yes, the General requested to see the three of you in the command center about something." The woman said as she regained her composure.

"He didn't say what?"

"No, only that it concerns you three."

"Okay, thank you. We'll be there in a little bit."

The woman turned and left. Luke woke up Corran and Jaina. Once awake, they went to the command center.

"Morning." Rieekan said when they entered, "We have a report that would interest you. We just got word of more people arriving out of nowhere, this time, near the Clabburn Range. There's a storm out so-."

Luke sensed danger and darkness near the range and thought about his vision.

"Send troops and medics to where they were spotted. We'll head there immediately." Luke said with urgency and he took off.

"But there's a-." Was all Luke heard before he was out of the room.

He was outside the Base in a storm when Corran and Jaina got back within earshot of him.

"-ncle Luk-! -ow down!" He heard Jaina shout. He slowed his pace, so they could catch up with him.

"What's wrong?" Jaina asked once she caught up with him.

"There's danger and a dark presence there. Don't you sense it? And, I also had a vision which I think is coming true." Luke said.

He quickened his pace and used the Force to augment his speed. Even with the storm, it didn't take long before he made it there and saw what was in his vision. The woman in blue cradling the woman named Asami. While the man in the mask was about to bring down his lightsaber on the pair.

_No! _


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to post this in the first place but I haven't written anything in something like ten years. So I would appreciate it if you would post a review so I could get some constructive criticism and see if anyone actually ****_likes_**** this story. I'm going to try and post a POV of Korra and Luke once a month. If that means one chapter or two or more then, so be it. I couldn't get something out of my head so I wrote chapter 1 of Retirement. If all goes according to plan then, that will be posted on the fifteenth. **

Chapter 3

Korra made sure to hold Asami's hand while she was on a floating stretcher. It was pushed by, what she assumed, was a man. She couldn't tell because he had pale skin and long hair in a knot. He had tattoos on his face that seemed, to Korra, to be customary. The weirdest thing of all, he had multiple _horns _on his head. The longest of them seemed only about a few inches.

She was guarded by two soldiers. Both carried weapons Korra had never seen before. She didn't know how they worked or how they were dangerous, but she didn't want to find out. One of the soldiers was obviously a human man and the other was another alien. This one looked to be a woman, but she had pale blue skin and cone-shaped ears with two tendrils coming out of the back of her head.

She was also followed by Master Skywalker. He still seemed to be upset by the guards.

Once they entered the medical center, Korra saw Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and two of his royal guards on beds. They were attended to by walking machines of some sort.

The man who pushed Asami's stretcher went over to one of the beds and called for help. When one of the machines came over to help, the man turned to Korra, "We're going to need you to step away for a second, miss." Korra compiled, but she was _not_ happy about it.

The man and the machine worked together. They carefully moved Asami to the bed. They were wary of her head since they said she might have a concussion. Once they were done, Korra moved back to hold her hand. They opened Asami's eyes one at a time and shined a light in each of them.

As they kept working on Asami to see if she had a concussion, the man guarding Korra came over to her and said, "It's time to go." Korra didn't want to go, but nodded. She kissed Asami's hand and gently placed it on the bed.

As Korra, her two guards and Master Skywalker left the medical center, she noticed two more guards at the entrance. Both appeared to be human men. Korra thought it was ridiculous that they needed to be there. It wasn't like they were going to do anything even if they were capable.

When they came to a door on the left, Master Skywalker stopped and said, "If you don't need me anymore, I'll just go and talk to the General."

The man glanced at Korra and replied, "That's fine. We can handle her from here. If she does anything, we'll comm you."

"Master Horn is down there if she really does anything. Though I highly doubt she will." Master Skywalker then turned to Korra, "Please don't do anything. I promise to get you out as soon as possible." With that, he went to the door and pushed a button. The door slid aside. After he entered, it closed behind him.

They continued down the hallway until they reached the elevator room they passed on their way. The man pushed a button on one of the elevators to call it. When it arrived, they entered and went down to the prison. They passed a control station on their way to, what she assumed, was her cell.

At the end of the cell block, she saw the man from before. Master Horn, Skywalker said he was. He stood at the entrance to another cell. It presumably held the man who attacked them.

Korra was led to the cell next to the man in the mask's cell. When she entered, the guards put cuffs on her wrists and ankles. It appeared they were tied together by some sort of energy. They put her in a containment device hanging her about four feet in the air with her arms above her head.

"Hey! Aren't the chains supposed to be taken off when they enter their cell? Not put on?" Korra complained as she started to panic.

"Not in these cells." The woman finally said while one of her head tendrils moved slightly.

"But what if I need to go to the bathroom?"

"You get four times a day to go, and that's it." With that, they left, leaving Korra to her thoughts.

Now she really started to freak out. _No! _she told herself. _This isn't like before. There's no Zaheer. Master Skywalker said no one would harm me._

She tried to think of something else, _anything_ else. She tried to think of Asami and how much she cared for her and how worried she was for her. But to no such avail, her mind was determined to be terrified. So, she started to think about when everything got very weird…

Sixteen hours earlier…

"Aang?! Master Katara?!"

Aang looked like he was in his teens. He wore his traditional Air Nomad robes with a cloak like Tenzin's.

Katara also looked like she was in her teens. She wore old-style Southern Water Tribe clothes.

"Yes, Auntie Ashuna?"

The couple came over to where the trio were. Internally Korra was panicking until Asami squeezed her hand to get her attention. Korra looked over at her and Asami seemed to be saying silently to calm down. Korra nodded and smiled her appreciation. Then looked back at the couple as they stopped in front of them.

"These people encountered a spirit and lost all their supplies. That's your expertise, now isn't it?" The woman named Ashuna said.

"Yes, I'm the bridge between the Human and the Spirit worlds." Aang said, turning to Korra and Asami, "So, what kind of spirit was it? And where did you encounter it?"

"It-it's no big deal, we got it handled." Korra stuttered.

"Nonsense, a spirit attack is not to be taken lightly," Katara argued.

"No, really, it's fine. We got it handled."

"Why are you so resistant to telling us?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other, "We…just don't want anyone to hurt the spirits." Asami answered.

"But he's the Avatar! He wouldn't hurt a spirit."

"What about the spirit that attacked us? All he did was defend his territory when we accidentally climbed on him."

"Where is a spirit is big enough that you can climb on? I've seen spirits that big here, in the Physical World, but rarely. Where did you encounter a Spirit _that _big in this world?" Aang asked.

Korra saw Asami flinch slightly, only enough that if you knew her to notice, "That's…a long story."

"And I'd love to hear it."

"Maybe another time," Korra interrupted, "But we've got to go and find a place to stay for the night."

"If you lost all your supplies and, by assumption, your money. How're you going to find a place to stay? Or find food?" Katara asked.

Korra hadn't thought about that part yet. Apparently, neither did Asami.

"Why don't you come with us to my Gran Gran's hut? There's plenty of food and it's warm since I see that you lost your coats, too. We were just heading back there."

Korra really wanted to go. She could see all her childhood heroes in there prime. But a part of her worried what would happen if she did.

Apparently seeing her indecision, Katara said, "If you don't want to come that's fine. I just figured I'd offer."

"No-no we'd love to, it's just…we wouldn't want to intrude." Korra rushed to say.

"Nonsense, you'd be welcome. Helping another Southern Water Tribe member in their time of need is my thing."

"I-I never said I was Southern Water Tribe."

"You didn't have to. I can see it in your clothes and demeanor that you're not Northern. But, what tribe are you from?"

"Um…an uh tribe far in the wastes. I don't think it has a name." Which was sort of true. Korra didn't think White Lotus compound was a tribe name. Katara didn't seem to buy it but dropped it.

"So, do you want to come?"

"We'd love to. Thank you for your hospitality and kindness," Asami said, ever the businesswoman.

Katara smiled at the compliment and gestured for them to follow, "Goodnight, Auntie Ashuna."

"Goodnight, Katara," Ashuna said as she was went to finish closing her cart.

"By the way," Katara started as they made their way down the street, "What are your names?"

"I'm Korra," She then gestured to Asami, "And this is Asami."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Korra and Asami. I'm Katara, if you didn't hear. This is Aang."

"Of course, we know who you are. You're all legendary. You guys and the rest of Team Avatar." Korra said.

"How do you know that we call ourselves Team Avatar?"

"Um…because you're legendary?" Korra didn't mean to make it sound like a question.

Katara seemed content with that answer, even if it was like a question.

Korra pulled Asami to slow down and whispered to her, "We _time traveled_?! How?!"

"I have no idea, but we did sleep under the Tree of _Time_. So, that might explain it."

"And now we're going to meet the rest of Team Avatar, my childhood heroes. What if we change history?! What if by me interacting with Aang I implode the universe somehow?!"

"First off, slow down and breathe. Second, you've been watching too many movers. If the universe was to implode, it would have by now. Third, we just won't say anything about the future and keep interactions to a minimum until we can find a way back."

Korra took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "You're right, of course, as usual."

Asami smiled and kissed Korra on the cheek, "Of course, I'm right. Come on, let's catch back up with them."

They caught back up with them right as they stopped at a small hut surrounded by tall buildings. Katara turned and asked, "What took you?"

"Korra's just nervous about meeting her heroes. I convinced her to calm down." Asami said while Korra pouted. Only Asami seemed to notice Korra's pout because she softly giggled. Which only made Korra pout even harder.

"Well, don't be nervous. We're normal people just like you." Katara said. Korra couldn't tell how many times she thought that or said that to people. And looking at Asami, she was thinking the same thing.

Katara turned back toward the hut and opened the wooden door, "Gran Gran! We're back. And we brought some people with us." They all stepped inside the hut.

Korra saw Chief Sokka and Lord Zuko as teenagers, with Katara's grandmother and Master Pakku sitting around a fire with a pot over it. These people she either grew up hearing stories about and/or only knew them when they were old. So, it was an interesting experience seeing them either young or alive at all.

They all looked up at their entrance. "Everyone, this is Korra and Asami." Katara said as she gestured to them, "They lost all their supplies and money due to an…incident with a spirit. So, I invited them over here to have some food and warm up. Then we can find them someplace to stay for the night. I hope that's all right."

"Of course, it's all right, Katara." Katara's grandmother said, "You always were the one to help anyone in need. We still have some food left as long as Sokka didn't finish it all."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm hungry and it all was good. Well, most of it, the tofu doesn't have any meat." Sokka said while taking the last of what seemed like turtle-duck.

"It's not supposed to." Aang protested.

Aang and Katara sat down while Korra and Asami still awkwardly stood, "You can sit down, you know." Master Pakku said while he waterbent tea from the pot, "We don't bite."

"Did Dad leave?" Katara asked as Korra and Asami sat down.

"Yes, he left with Malina to go back to the town hall." Master Pakku said.

"Toph and the Earth King left, too." said Zuko, "Toph said something about wanting to make sure her lily liver…something getting into too much trouble. And the Earth King went back to his quarters."

"Apparently, all we have left is the steamed tofu," Aang said while holding it out to Korra and Asami.

"That's fine, we-." Korra was going to say, 'We had it a lot because of Pema and Tenzin.' But quickly realized what she was about to say, "We're used to that kind of food."

"Really? Not many people eat it anymore." Aang remarked, surprised.

Korra and Asami got their plates full of tofu with chopsticks and started eating. Korra took a bite. While not as good as Pema's and considering it was Air Nomad food and had no meat, it was still really good. Korra doubted anyone could cook Air Nomad food and make it good besides Pema but, Aang's was.

"It's good. Thank you again for your kindness and hospitality." Asami said, after taking a bite.

"Yes, thank you." Korra agreed.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. And we're all happy to help anyone in need." Aang said.

"Here you go, dears." Katara's grandmother said as she held out coats to the two of them. Korra hadn't even noticed she had left, "These should fit you."

"Thank you again." Asami said while she put down her food and took the coat.

While she did the same thing, Korra said, "Yes, again, thank you."

Asami put hers on immediately. Korra could tell that she was still cold. Korra was fine, but not to be rude, she put hers on as well. They seemed to fit them relatively well. Asami's was a little short on the arms and waist, while Korra's was a little tight because of her muscular build.

Katara looked at the coats and asked, "Are those Mom's?"

"Yes," Her grandmother said, "Hakoda asked me to keep them. They're not being used and I figured she would want someone to use them. Why not someone who needs them?"

"If these are your mom's," Asami said softly, "And these are all that you have left of her. I don't want to wear them without your permission. I know how hard it is to see items of lost loved ones again."

Korra reached over to her and squeezed her hand. She got an appreciative smile back.

"No, it's fine," Katara replied just as softly as she looked at Sokka to see if he agreed, "Mom would want someone who needs them to have them." Sokka nodded.

"You sure?" Asami asked. In response, Katara nodded.

They went back to eating when Zuko asked, "Asami, is it? If you don't mind me asking…where are you from?" Korra choked on her food, "You don't seem Earth Kingdom nor Fire Nation." He continued seemingly unaware of Korra's problem, "Are you from one of the Colonies?"

Once Korra calmed down with Asami rubbing circles on her back, she replied, "Yes, I'm from one of the Colonies. My mother was of Earth Kingdom descent and my father was of Fire Nation."

"Which one might I ask? Yu Dao? Hu Xin? Somewhere else?"

Asami looked at Korra with a pleading gaze to which Korra shrugged, "Yu Dao."

"Were you there when the armies showed up?"

"No, I was down here with Korra."

"How did a Southern Water Tribe member and a Fire Nation colonial meet? Especially during The War?"

"Zuko, that's enough." Katara started with her voice rising, "Maybe they want their private life to remain that way."

"But it doesn't make sense. I mean, look at her clothes. That doesn't look like any clothes I've seen."

"Maybe it's just new. You haven't been there in a while."

"She _just_ said she hasn't been there since at least before we were there."

"He has a point there, Katara." Sokka chimed in.

"Shut it, you. Why do you have to push it? Maybe she made or someone down here made the clothes. Or maybe it's none of your business!" She shouted the last word. She got up and went to the door, "Korra, Asami, come on. We'll find you a place to stay for the night."

"Katara, wait-." Zuko pleaded. She ignored him and went out the door.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked Aang.

"I don't know." He followed her out.

Korra and Asami looked at each other both knowing that they felt guilty for the fight and lying.

Aang came back in, "Katara insists you two come." With that, they both got up and followed him out.

When they got outside, Korra saw Katara as she was leaning against one of the buildings surrounding the hut, "I'm sorry about Zuko." She said once they reached her.

"No, we're sorry for being the cause of the fight," Korra said.

"No, you were guests. He had no right to try to intrude on your personal lives."

"He kind of did." said Asami, "We're random strangers that come into your house saying we were attacked by spirits and lost all our stuff. I understand the skepticism. And considering his family, he's extra wary."

"What do you know of his family?"

"Only what's in stories. The psychopathic dad and sister. The caring mom who vanished. Then an uncle who took the place as a father figure. It makes sense."

"Why _did_ you blow up at him?" Aang asked.

"I…don't know." She admitted, "Maybe it's just an old habit of defending my own against an outsider."

"But Zuko isn't an outsider. He's family as well."

"I know, that's what makes it so confusing."

Just when Korra was about to suggest that maybe it had something to do with their fight with Gilak. Aang nearly collapsed if it weren't for Asami, who caught him.

Katara raced to his side and replaced who held him, "Sweetie, you okay?"

"Yeah. It just happened again." He said while Katara sat him upright.

"What happened again?" Korra questioned.

"About yesterday morning, I suddenly collapsed and felt weary. It's been like that ever since. This is the second time I've collapsed, including the first time." said Aang.

Korra and Asami again looked at each other, Korra with a horrified face, "Isn't that when we…." She whispered.

"Mmhm." Asami nodded back.

They turned back toward the couple and Korra tried to change her face to be calm but concerned. Aang got back to his feet with the help of Katara, "It's late," Katara said, "Maybe you just need some rest."

"Maybe."

"Come on let's find them a place to stay. Then we can go to sleep, too." Aang nodded.

They went to another building a little way down the street. Katara went inside. She said for them to wait there.

When she came back, she said, "I talked to Auntie Ashuna and she said there is a room left for you guys to stay. It only has one bed, but it is big enough for two."

"That should be fine. Thank you, again." Asami said.

"It's no problem, really. I'll show you to your room."

They were led to a small room with one bed, an animal skin carpet and a small fireplace in the corner of the room across from the bed. There were wooden shutters on the windows and that was it.

"It's not much but it's something," Katara said.

"Thank you. We've slept in worse." Korra said, 'Well…goodnight."

"Goodnight." Katara left, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Once Korra was sure they were alone, she went over to the fireplace and started a fire with her firebending. Asami came over to her and Korra put her arms around her.

"I was _so_ close to telling them," Korra said, softly.

"So was I."

"Bolin will be so upset when we tell him. We got to meet his heroes in person and in their prime. Tenzin'll want to study it and-."

"And Varrick will try and replicate it."

Both groaned at the thought of Varrick jumping throughout time.

"Maybe just don't tell Bolin." Asami suggested, "If we tell Bolin then Varrick will know."

"Maybe. But it just doesn't feel right to not tell him."

"I know. Me too."

"First we have to tell them about us. Then this trip."

"Right." She didn't sound too thrilled about that.

"You know we have to tell them eventually."

"I know and I still stand by what I said before. If you want to tell the world about us, I'll be right behind you."

"At least with this detour, we have more time to ourselves."

"Yes, at least there's that."

"We should get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very hectic."

They took off their new coats and climbed into bed. Korra wrapped an arm around Asami and said, "Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Korra."

Korra woke up to the smell of food, "Asami?" That's when she noticed she wasn't there. She opened her eyes, sat up and stretched.

"About time you woke up."

"Where'd you get that?"

"I talked to the woman from before, Ashuna, and she got us this." She held out two plates of eggs and what seemed like seal jerky. "Eat up."

The eggs were good, but the jerky was hard. When they finished, Korra realized Asami didn't have any makeup on, "When'd you take off your makeup?"

"This morning." She still looked beautiful without it.

"I don't know why you put it on in the first place. You look amazing without it."

She saw Asami blush, "Well, thank you."

They put on their coats, got ready, said their thanks to Ashuna and left the building. It was a sunny morning, with little to no clouds in the sky. They wandered around a bit, hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined when they heard chanting. They looked at each other and when they got closer they heard: "_The South for Southerners!" _and "_Foreigners Out!"_ being chanted by about a dozen people with signs. They saw what they were chanting at, it was Lord Zuko and the Earth King's airships. When they made their way to the front of the group at the fence surrounding the airships they saw, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Lord Zuko and four of his royal guards around the Fire Nation airship. Zuko was pinching his brow and when he looked up he noticed the pair and had two of his guards let them in.

When they got to him, he said, "Korra, Asami." He nodded to each, "I want to apologize about last night. I overstepped myself. Your personal life is your own. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but not necessary." said Asami, "As we said to Katara last night, we understand why you'd be skeptical. When your family hurts you, you become paranoid of everyone." Korra squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You sound like you've had personal experience with that."

"And I know you've had as well."

"Indeed."

A man who appeared to be a mechanic, came out of the airship and told Zuko something that he sighed at.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked. Korra could see her eyes light up at a chance to fix something.

"It's nothing that you need to be bothered by," Zuko said.

"Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"I work on airships all the time. Tinkering, fixing, breaking, then fixing." Korra laughed at the 'breaking' part, thinking back to when they were captured by the Earth Queen's forces.

"It's not like it could hurt, Zuko." Katara chimed in.

"Yeah, let the girl- I mean _woman_ help." Sokka said. He waved his arms defensively when he got a death glare from Korra when he said '_girl.'_ To which all of them laughed at.

"Fine," Zuko said, when the laughter died down, "If you think you could help, then, by all means."

Asami walked to the airship with Zuko and they went inside. Korra hadn't even realized she was staring and smiling at Asami, until Katara cleared her throat to get her attention.

Korra felt her cheeks heat up which got worse when Katara and Aang started chuckling.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Aang said when he stopped chuckling, "We told you Sokka."

Sokka just pouted and grumbled something when Korra said, "You were talking about our relationship?" _Why does that sound just like something all of you would do?_ _The older Katara might be doing the same thing now, too._

"Yes, we were." said Katara, "Aang, Zuko and I all said that you were a couple. While Sokka said that you were just good friends. Sorry if we stepped over a line."

"No, it's fine." She said while trying not to blush from embarrassment any more than she already did, "It's just I didn't think my heroes would be arguing on my relationship status." _At least I know how they'll act in the future. Which means Bumi, Kya and Tenzin will react fine, if their parents are okay with it. That's one worry out-of-the-way. _

"We're _your_ heroes?" Sokka asked, "But…you seem older than all of us."

_Well, here's another time to lie to them. Great. But hopefully not too much, _"Well, yeah, you're my heroes. You saved the world and-." She nearly mentioned Republic City, "And you changed it with what you're doing with the Colonies."

"We haven't done much with the Colonies yet. All we've done is talk about what to do with them." Katara said.

"Maybe you haven't done much _yet_. But I'm sure you will in the future."

Zuko walked out of the airship and said, "I don't know much about them or how they work but, she sure does. She's flying away in there, telling the engineers what to do."

Korra smiled at that, _That's my girl_.

"Sokka lost the discussion we had earlier." said Aang.

"Oh, did he now?" Zuko said and smirked which just made Korra start to blush again, "We told you so."

"I know. I just…didn't…know that women could do that." Sokka said as he nervously looked at Korra.

"Could do what?" Katara asked, "Love each other?"

Sokka winced, "I just didn't know or think about it."

Asami came walking out of the airship with grease on her face, which stopped the discussion, "The repairs are underway. Your crew was doing it wrong. It should take about an hour or two to finish them."

"Thank you," Zuko said and bowed his head in thanks.

"No problem. It's all I can do to repay you for your kindness last night with offering us food, coats and shelter."

"If there's anything else we can do, don't hesita-."

Korra felt cold snow on her face and tried to open her eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" She heard someone say.

"Katara and I are fine." She heard someone else say.

"Why do I always end up in a pile of snow?" She heard another familiar voice say.

"We're fine, My Lord." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Where's Korra and Asami?"

_Asami!_ She nearly shot up at that. At least, she would've, if only her body would obey. She settled for turning over and opening her eyes. She wished she hadn't. A powerful storm was around and Korra wondered if they were back in the Everstorm.

"Korra?! Asami?!" She heard... Katara, that was her name, shout.

"I'm here!" She yelled back.

When she sat up she heard, "I'm here as well!"

Korra tried standing, she was wobbly and the storm didn't help. She made her way over to where she heard Asami yell. She saw her trying to stand and she was also wobbly. So, when she made her way to her she offered a hand up.

"Thanks," Asami said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the others."

"Korra?! Asa- oh, there you guys are." said Katara when they reached them, "You guys alright?" They nodded.

"What happened? Where are we?" Korra asked.

"We have no idea," said Zuko as he made his way over to them with Aang, Sokka and his four royal guards.

"We might still be in the South Pole but, I don't know where." Sokka said, "Or how we got-."

They heard a _snap-hiss_ and then what sounded like a death cry of a man and a strange animal. They turned toward the noise and saw a man who held a glowing red sword. He held it in a reverse grip. He had a strange mask and multiple hilts of some kind on his belt. Everyone readied in a fighting position. All that could be heard was the wind, his weapon humming and terrible sounding breathing. It sounded like it was hard for him to breathe. Even with artificial help and it came from some speaker. Korra also noticed that he had claws on his fingers.

"Who are you?" Aang demanded, "Did you hurt that man?"

He answered with moving forward at an inhuman speed. Six people fire-blasted him and he only held up his hand while it went around him. _Is he an Avatar from the future? _Korra wondered. The man in the mask got up to one of the guards and cut off his hands with a single cut. While the one guard fell, the man threw his sword and lifted another with the raising of his hand. His sword twisted on its axis toward one guard. The guard tried firebending at it to no avail. It decapitated him, and the sword flew to the man who was hovering and impaled him in the gut.

All the while, the man in the mask jumped in the air and shot purple lightning out of his fingertips to the remaining guard. Katara and Korra used the snowstorm to their advantage and threw ice-spikes at the man while Aang tried to blow the man out of the air with airbending. Korra managed to pierce his armor and hit him in the back of the shoulder and he screamed. But not of pain but, of _hate…_of…_rage. _He pulled out the spike when he landed and threw it at Korra. She easily waterbent it aside, even at the speed it was coming at her. He ran at Zuko and stabbed him in the gut with his claws. Then picked him up with one hand over his head and threw him to the ground behind him.

He called his sword to him with an outstretched hand and was about to kill Zuko until Sokka ran at the man with his club.

"Sokka, don't!" Katara screamed.

The man turned and cut his club in two while he continued to cut him across the chest. Sokka collapsed as clutched his chest. Aang threw a boulder at the man and he caught it in midair. Still not disproving Korra's theory about him being a future Avatar. The man in the mask shattered the boulder into thousands of pieces hurled them at Aang. While Aang dealt with the pieces, Zuko got up and fire-blasted the man, hitting him in the back. With another angry snarl, he turned and tried to strike at Zuko. Zuko dodged three cuts until, with an upwards diagonal strike. The man barely cut him, but Zuko was still blasted into the nearby cliffside that Korra hadn't even noticed, by an invisible force.

Katara tried to shower him in water only to have him electrocute the water and Katara herself. Korra tried the ice-spikes again, only to collapse with a sudden wariness and exhaustion. When she looked at Aang, she, then, knew why he had entered the Avatar State. He hurled giant boulders, huge blasts of air and fire at the man in the mask to only have him evade or take it all with an outstretched hand. With one of the last boulders Aang threw, the man threw it back at him. Korra metalbent his sword and it fell out of his hand. But he still went at Aang after he recovered from the boulder. The man in the mask struck at Aang with closed fists and claws. The man brutalized Aang. Until the man pulled back his hand and threw it back at Aang in a shoving motion. It didn't connect but still threw Aang over twenty-five feet back.

Asami then went up against him and landed many blows against him. She even blocked all his attacks. But, with a roundhouse kick to the head that seemed like it would knock him out, he caught it without even touching her.

"Very impressive." Came a voice worse than Vaatu's. It was echoey and deep with the same electronic sound that his breath came, "Even with all your friends down, even without any powers, you still came. And you even landed hits that the others couldn't. But now, you will _die_!"

He did the same shoving motion as before and threw Asami into the cliff, hitting her head.

"Asami!" Korra screamed as she stumbled over to her. She cradled her head in her lap. When she looked up, the man was there with his sword and all.

Korra closed her eyes, _I'm sorry, Asami. I wish we could've spent more time together._

That's when she heard another _snap-hiss_ and then a strange clashing sound. She opened her eyes and saw a new man, this one in black robes with a black cloak and who held a green glowing sword.

"_Skywalker_!" The man in the mask said with hate and disgust in his voice, "Son of _Vader_!"

"So, you know who I am." Responded Skywalker, "And the only thing I know about you, is you're supposedly Sith."

"I _am _Sith."

"We shall see."

Two more _snap-hisses_ came from behind them and Korra saw, a woman in light tan robes with a brown cloak wielding a purple glowing sword and a man in green robes and cloak, wielding a silver glowing sword.

"I've got this," Skywalker said, "Help the others."

"Yes, Master." They said as they deactivated their swords.

"You're very arrogant to think you can take me on alone." The man in the mask said.

"I've faced beings far more powerful than you before."

With a snarl, the man retreated and Skywalker followed. Korra felt something wet in her lap and looked down. She gasped, Asami was bleeding. She quickly gathered water in her hands, trying not to move Asami's head too much and began healing.

She glanced over at the two men fighting. It was hard to see. All she could see was two black blurs that were jumping and fighting, with glowing red and green swords clashing. The occasional lightning or shove by an invisible force would slow them down enough to be seen, but they would soon speed away. Until finally, Skywalker stabbed the man in the mask in the gut, but that still didn't stop him. Skywalker reached up with a hand to the man's head and the man fell limp.

Skywalker deactivated his sword and turned the man on his stomach and cuffed him with his hands behind his back. He, then, proceeded to take, one-by-one, the man's swords off his belt. He removed what looked like a crystal. Then he put the swords back. Until he stopped at one and stared at it, first, and then, the man who had it. He attached that one to his own belt and continued with the last of them. When all five were done, the one on his belt making six, he checked the man. Then he went over to the other two people who were looking after the others. He conversed with them for a little bit. When he finished, he came over to Korra and Asami.

"You two okay?" He asked soothingly.

Korra looked down at Asami and saw that she stopped bleeding and seemed to be healed.

"With a blow like she took, she might have a concussion."

Korra looked up at him. He was leaning down on his knee, "How do you know how she hit her head? Did you watch and do nothing?"

"Not exactly. It's a long story. I'll explain later. I'm Master Skywalker. That's Master Horn." He said, as he pointed to the man in green robes, "And that is Master Solo-Fel," As he pointed to the woman in brown, "We're members of the New Jedi Order."

"The New- what?" Korra asked incredulously.

"You've never heard of the Jedi Order?"

"No."

"How about the Galactic Empire?"

"The Galactic- who?"

"Nevermind. Ah, help has arrived." Korra turned and saw many people with items she had never seen before. Floating stretchers were one that caught her eye. Master Skywalker went over to what seemed to be the man in charge.

"What do mean you have to put every one of them under arrest? Most of them are wounded!" She heard Master Skywalker shout. As Master Skywalker came over with the man in charge, Korra heard Skywalker say, "Fine, but let me talk to her first."

When Master Skywalker came over to her, he said, "Unfortunately, you will have to go into a cell along with him." Before she could protest he said, "I know you did nothing wrong. But until I talk with the General, you are to be held under arrest."

She tried not to think about her fear as she asked, "What about them?"

"They will go to the medical center to be treated but they, too, will be guarded."

She felt terrified about going to another prison. It either showed on her face or by some other means. Master Skywalker knew because he said, "I know you're afraid but no one will hurt you. If they do, they'll answer to me."

"Can I stay with her until she gets to the medical center?" Korra asked.

"Of course." He, then, went over to the guards and seemed to tell them that Korra was staying with Asami. He returned saying, "It's all set. We just need to get her on a stretcher and we'll take her back to base."

Korra allowed them room to take Asami and put her on a stretcher. When they were done, Korra was right at her side holding her hand. She remained like that until they reached the medical center.

Korra stopped reminiscing about the past when the door to her cell opened. She thought it was either Master Skywalker to tell her she was free or one of the guards. She felt relatively calm, considering her circumstance. But when the door opened she found the one person she wasn't expecting…_her._


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to post this in the first place but I haven't written anything in something like ten years. So I would appreciate it if you would post a review so I could get some constructive criticism and see if anyone actually ****_likes_**** this story. I'm going to try and post a POV of Korra and Luke once a month. If that means one chapter or two or more then, so be it. I couldn't get something out of my head so I wrote chapter 1 of Retirement. If all goes according to plan then, that will be posted on the fifteenth.**

Chapter 4

Luke was profoundly troubled by recent events. Three dead and five injured. With the last two being sent to the prison. Even though Luke knew one of them, the woman whom he was following, was innocent. The man, whoever he was, said he was Sith. Luke wasn't sure if he believed him or not. But one thing was for sure, the man knew exactly who Luke was, parentage and all.

That man was highly proficient in Form IV: _Ataru, _Form V: _Shien/Djem So, _Form VI: _Niman _and Form VII: _Juyo. _With a heavy lean toward Forms IV and VII while wielding the _Shien _reverse grip. The man also seemed good at pattern recognition. Which considering his armor and his knowledge of Luke, would suggest _he_ was this man's teacher.

The group of five, excluding the one on the stretcher, were close to the Base. The woman wearing blue seemed unnerved by the male Iridonian Zabrak moving the repulsor stretcher. She also seemed unnerved with the female Twi'lek who guarded her. She didn't seem to mind the A280 blaster rifles the Twi'lek and the other human male guard were carrying which meant one of two things to Luke. One, she's never seen an A280 and doesn't know it's power. Or, she's never seen a blaster rifle before. Which would also suggest she's never seen a slugthrower before, either. Since the only difference between them is the shot that comes out of it and how it's done and powered. Luke was still upset that the guards were needed at all. But that's what Luke was going to see Carlist Rieekan about.

When Luke looked at the woman in blue, he smiled. She was sticking close to the stretcher while holding the hand of the woman named Asami. Luke could see and feel the love that she felt for Asami. He was happy for them, but it only brought up sad memories. He thought about him and Mara and smiled a sad smile.

Luke was brought out of his memories when he heard the male guard say, "It's time to go." Luke didn't even realize that they had reached the medical center. The woman in blue nodded at the guard and kissed the hand of Asami. Before they turned away, Luke saw the others being treated by medical staff and 2-1Bs. One of the people, the teen that had yellow and orange robes, now only had white underwear on. He had an arrow tattoo on his head and was being lowered into a bacta tank. When Luke left, he saw two more guards at the entrance. Both were human males.

They reached the door to the command center. Luke stopped and said, "If you don't need me anymore, I'll just go and talk to the General."

The man looked at the woman in blue and replied, "That's fine. We can handle her from here. If she does anything, we'll comm you."

"Master Horn is down there if she really does anything though I highly doubt she will." Luke said as he turned to the woman, "Please don't do anything. I promise to get you out as soon as possible." With that, he went to the door and pushed a button. The door slid aside. After he entered, it closed behind him.

Luke saw Rieekan in the center of the room just watching everyone. When Luke entered, Rieekan turned and sighed at Luke. He motioned for Luke to follow and they went to the briefing room. When they entered, the General turned and said, "I know what you are here for. It was just a precaution until I got your input on the people we found."

"You're so quick to trust me?" Luke asked, dumbfounded that General Carlist Rieekan, one of the most paranoid men Luke had ever encountered, would trust him so easily. Luke again felt something odd about someone's Force signature from this time.

"Well, yes. If you are who you say you are, then, I trust you. I trust Commander Skywalker, so why not, _Master_ Skywalker?"

"Hm. Well, I do know at least a little bit about one of them." Luke said and reached for the lightsaber he took, "Do you know whom this belongs to?"

"No." Rieekan replied, "Should I?"

"This is the Supreme Commander's lightsaber. I recovered it from the man who killed all those people." Luke said.

"You mean-."

"Yes. While I don't know how he got it, everything about him, from his armor to his fighting style, is _his. _Which means _he _taught him. But how he got _his_ lightsaber is something I'm going to ask him if you'll let me. He knew exactly who I was, parentage and all."

"I'll let you speak to him. But first, what of the others? Are they on our side or theirs?" Rieekan asked while Luke reattached the lightsaber to his belt.

"From what I've seen, they're on no one's side. When I asked one of them, they said they didn't know who the Jedi or the Empire were." Luke responded.

"Hm. That's strange. Maybe they're from a world that hasn't yet been discovered." Rieekan suggested.

"Maybe. They seemed to know each other. Except for the lightsaber wielding man, of course. The woman who was taken down to the prison didn't seem to want to fight us. She seems to only be concerned about her friends." Luke said and thought to her interaction with Asami, "I don't think they are much threat now. That man did a number on them."

When Rieekan didn't respond Luke said, "You can keep the guards at the medical center until we can talk to them but the woman needs to be released."

"Why?" The General questioned.

"Because, for one, she's innocent. Two, she's terrified. Something's happened to her that she's terrified of prisons." Luke answered.

"Maybe that's because she did something wrong in her past."

"I don't think so. I sensed too much light inside of her. I also sensed the same thing with one of the kids that were hurt. It's kind of strange for non-Force users."

"I'll take your word for it. I'll release the woman but keep the guards on the others until they're awake." Rieekan said after a while.

"I'll head down there immediately," Luke said as he prepared to leave.

"Wait! Why you? One of the men can handle it."

"She trusts me and I said I would do it," Luke said.

"Okay, if you insist. I'll let the guards know you're coming."

"Thank you, General." said Luke, as he bowed, then left.

Luke left the room and headed to the turbolift cluster. When he got there, he signaled for the turbolift to come up. He entered when it came and went down to the prison. On the way, he felt uneasy about something. The guards greeted him when he entered the prison and led him to the woman's cell. He saw Corran at the entrance to the cell next to hers and nodded to him. The guards opened the cell and returned to their posts.

When he entered, he saw the woman being held in a containment device with her arms above her head. The look and feelings of fear and terror overwhelmed Luke.

"You're not real!" She said, "I got rid of you!"

Luke obviously could tell that she was hallucinating. He tried talking, "Miss? It's me, Master Skywalker. I'm here to let you go." He then approached her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed in panic.

He continued to approach her slowly, "I'm just going to-."

He was interrupted by her breathing fire at him, "I told you to stay away!" She screamed of fear and anger. Luke was easily able to deflect the flames with the Force, but he backed off. Luke could feel Corran concerned and battle ready outside.

So Luke considered another option, "If you can hear me, I'm going to leave now. I'll be back with Asami." He said as he backed away toward the door. Before it closed, he heard her start crying.

"What happened? You okay?" Corran questioned.

"I'm fine." Luke said, "She just breathed fire at me."

"Breathed fire? I didn't know there are people who can do that."

"She can also manipulate water." Luke calmly said, "I'll be back. I'm just going to get someone to help calm her down."

"Your cloak is smoking," Corran called, as Luke was down the hall.

Luke looked down and stepped on his cloak until it was out. He then continued to the turbolift. Once he was out, he headed to the medical center. When he entered, he saw Asami sitting up asking one of the staff something. As he got closer, he heard what she was saying, "-ere is Korra? She's not here. So, where is she?"

"I don't know, miss." The staff member said, "You'll have to ask him." She said and pointed at Luke, then returned to whatever she was doing.

"Excuse me, miss…?" Luke started.

"Sato. Asami Sato. And you are?" Asami questioned.

"Miss Sato, I'm Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. I've come to you because of the woman I assume you were talking about."

"Korra? You know where she is?"

"If we are talking about the same woman, then yes. She has short brown hair, blue tribal clothing-."

"Yup, that's Korra. Where is she? Is she alright?" Asami asked.

"Well, that's why I'm here. You see, she was put into a prison cell-."

"Oh, no!" Asami whispered.

"-And she is having a panic attack. She breathed fire at me when I got too close."

"She didn't mean it!" Asami rushed to say.

"I guessed that. She is hallucinating." Luke said.

"Hallucinating? She's never done that before." Asami mumbled, "She would've told me."

"That's why I need your help. To try to either calm her down or distract her so I can release her."

"I'll do anything to help her," Asami said and stood too quickly. She would've fallen if Luke hadn't put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"You have a concussion." He said, "You need to take it nice and slow. We don't know how bad it is."

"I'm fine." She said, "I just need to help Korra."

Luke removed his hands from her shoulders and instead put his arm around them. He led her to the turbolift cluster and went down to the prison. When they entered, Luke had to vouch for Asami. They made their way to Korra's cell and Luke removed his arm from her shoulders.

"I'll go in first just in case she breathes fire again," Luke said. To which Asami nodded.

Luke opened the cell door and was met with the terrified and puffy-eyed gaze of Korra.

"Not you again!" She whined, "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

"Korra? It's me, Master Skywalker. I brought someone to help you." He moved out of the way to reveal Asami.

Korra's gaze softened, "A-Asami?"

"Yes, Korra, it's me." She said. She went running over as best she could and hugged Korra. Which was difficult since Korra was a meter off the ground. Korra now cried different tears. This time of happiness and relief.

Luke tried as quickly and quietly as he could to remove Korra's restraints. But before he could move to the first one, he saw Korra look toward him.

"Korra, Korra, look at me. Korra, honey, look at me." Asami pleaded. When she did, Asami whispered something to her to calm her down.

Luke again tried to remove the restraints. When Korra would look at him, Asami put her hands on the side of Korra's face and whisper something to her. When he was done, Korra collapsed to her knees in Asami's arms who was still whispering to her.

Luke felt something odd around Korra and began to think. He, then, said to Asami, "I think I can remove her hallucination. I just have to touch her head. Can you tell her what I'm doing?"

Asami nodded and whispered to her again, "Go ahead and try." Asami said.

Luke reached out and touched Korra's head with his eyes closed. He could feel her fear. He was just searching, searching. Her mind was filled with pain, tragedy and one bright spot. Finally, he found what he was looking for and tried to banish to hallucination. He removed his hand and opened his eyes. He saw that Korra had squeezed her eyes tightly closed.

"You should be able to open your eyes now, Korra," Luke said.

Korra's eyes shot open, "M-Master Skywalker?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's me." He said. He turned to leave when he heard her start crying again.

"What happened to her?" Corran asked when Luke came out.

"She was hallucinating. Of what, I don't know. I think she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Luke said.

"Really?! That young? By the Force! What happened to cause _that _at such a young age?" Corran asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll tell us eventually but I won't press it." Luke replied.

Korra and Asami came out of the cell holding each other, "Is there any place that we can go and rest?" Asami asked.

"You should go back to the medical center. You still have a concussion." Luke said.

Asami nodded and they went back to the turbolift. Luke felt bad for the couple as he watched them head to the turbolift.

Apparently, Corran thought the same thing Luke did, because he said, "At least they have each other."

"Yes, at least there's that." said Luke. He turned back to Corrin, "I'll take the next watch. You go back up and eat something."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Corran, then, went to the turbolift as well.

When Corran left, Luke decided to meditate. With his back to the door of the cell, he folded his legs underneath him and placed his hands on his knees with his palms facing down. He opened himself up to the Force. Blocking all thoughts, all sounds, but making sure he was still aware of the man behind him. Luke tried looking into the future to see what lies ahead and saw several detailed images.

_The first is of a human-looking man wearing a red and blue outfit with a red cape. The man has some kind of symbol on his chest. The symbol is red with a yellow outline. Next is another human-looking man wearing black and gray with a black cape. He also has some kind of symbol on his chest but this one resembles a black sand bat. He has some kind of mask that resembles the symbol on his chest. The next is a human-looking woman wearing red and blue with another symbol on her chest. She is holding an old fashioned sword and shield. The shield has the same symbol that is on her chest. On her belt, there is a gold whip. The three people are all together in the next flash. _

_Then it cuts to a new set of people. This image switches to a new person. This one, again, a human-looking man, in green and purple armor that covers every part of his body except for his bald head. The armor has another symbol on its chest. The man wields a massive weapon with a green crystal on the back of it. Next image is of a bipedal humanoid wearing black armor with orange gloves and belt, wearing a mask with orange on the left and black on the right. The left is the only side with an eye. The person welds old swords on his back, and slugthrower pistols on their hips with knives all over their person. The next two people are shown together. On the left is a person that has red and silver armor with yellow gloves and boots. The person's silver mask has what seems like a target finder over the left eye. The person welds a pair on slugthrower pistols on their hips and a slugthrower sniper rifle on their back. And carries other, unknown, weapons on their wrists. The person on the right is seemingly a human man in a yellow and red outfit with a red lightning bolt that is surrounded by a black circle on his chest. He, also, has red metal lightning bolts coming off the ears of his mask and the sides on his red boots. The man welds no weapons. Then the image switches to the four standing together opposing the first group. _

_The next person to show up is another human-looking man wearing red, white and blue with a star on his chest, on the forehead of the mask he's wearing and the shield he's carrying. The next image is of someone who's a bipedal humanoid wearing, what seems to be, some kind of full body armor. It's red and gold with a blue glowing circle on its chest. Then the image switches to a person wearing similar armor but this armor appears not as advanced looking. It has black and gray coloring and there is a slugthrower minigun over the left shoulder. The image switches to the three standing together before switching to a new set of people._

_These people aren't shown separately like the first three sets. They are all human-looking with two men and one woman. Their faces are clearly seen and they seem like they are all in their thirties to early forties. The man on the right is taller than the others and has red hair. In the middle is the woman with curly brown hair and nothing else standing out about her. And lastly is the next man, he is the one on the left and has black hair, glasses and what seems like a faded lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead. They all have simple civilian clothing on and all weld small wooden sticks of some kind._

Luke meditated some more to see if he could foresee any more until he felt a flash of fear very close to him. So, he slowly withdrew from the Force, back to his normal awareness. He opened his eyes and saw Korra standing there with her eyes closed and her hand on her chest. He stood up and waited for her to calm herself down. Her eyes opened and she looked shocked to see him staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

Luke didn't believe her but decided that if she wanted to tell him she would. So, instead, he asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"I, uh, I came to apologize. About before. Asami said that I breathed fire at you and Master Horn said that your cloak was smoking. I-I didn't know it was you. I thought-."

"It's okay." Luke interrupted, "I've dealt with flame throwers before. Though I've never had anyone breathe fire at me before. So, that's a first."

"You're-you're not mad?" She asked.

"No. I know that you saw me as something else. What it is, I don't know and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Luke felt movement in the cell behind him, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to someone."

"You're going to talk to him?" Korra questioned.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?"

"Why would I allow a young woman to come with me to interrogate a dangerous Sith?"

She seemed insulted. She put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not just some _young woman_! I'm the _Avatar_! And I want to know who he is and why he attacked my friends and girlfriend."

She put her chin up when she said 'girlfriend' as if she was challenging him to say something. Luke had no problem with same-sex relationships and her challenge only intrigued him about her world. In fact, he had already guessed that they were together. They weren't being subtle about it. So, he wondered if people on her world thought badly of same-sex relationships. It wouldn't have surprised him. Considering the Empire was sexist, racist, xenophobic and homophobic. The New Republic and the Galactic Alliance tried to get rid of all those things. Even the New Jedi Order was fine with same-sex relationships.

Luke forced himself out of his thoughts since she was expecting an answer, "Fine, you can come in. But," He said, before she got too excited, "You must be very careful about what you say and do. Even what you think and feel. He will try to get into your head to mess with you."

"Yes, Master." Korra said. She sounded like she was fed up with that phrase. But, she put her fist into her hand and bowed.

"Then, come on," Luke said as he opened the door of the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said that I would release a chapter of Korra's POV and one of Luke's once a month, but that's changed. The next three chapters are all dual POVs so that's one reason. The other is, I'm just not into this story right now. I'm more involved in Acceptance right now. But don't worry, I've written up to chapter 10 so far so I have a few months of releases before I have to worry about writing more of this. I will hopefully get back into this story by then but I still will release this story until I run out of chapters that have been written. If that means that it's chapter 10 then that will be unfortunate. But probably not. I'll most likely get back into this story by then. But for now, please review for constructive criticism. **

Chapter 5

Korra stopped reminiscing about the past when the door to her cell opened. She thought it was either Master Skywalker to tell her she was free or one of the guards. She felt relatively calm, considering her circumstance. But when the door opened, she found the one person she wasn't expecting…_her._ Her past-self glared at her with bright glowing white eyes. She was dressed she as was when Zaheer captured her all those years ago.

"You're not real!" Korra said, "I got rid of you!"

Her past self started to approach her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed in panic. Her past-self slowed down but continued to approach. So, she breathed fire at the vision.

"I told you to stay away!" She screamed of fear and anger.

The vision then did something she didn't expect. It backed away toward the door until it left the cell. Korra started to cry, _Why is this happening to me?! _She wondered, while she sobbed, _I thought I got rid of these visions. But, why are they coming back?_

She continued to cry for a few minutes until she could calm herself down. Korra _hated_ crying. It made her feel weak. She cried a lot during her recovery. Korra would wake up from nightmares every night crying and only Asami could calm her down enough to go back to sleep. Sometimes, when the nightmares were too bad and Korra refused to go back to sleep, Asami would stay with her. Either talking with her or just holding her.

Korra heard voices on the other side of her cell and hoped it was Master Skywalker. But, to Korra's horror, it wasn't.

"Not you again!" She whined, "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

The vision entered the cell and moved to the side to reveal a person standing behind it.

Korra's gaze softened, "A-Asami?"

"Yes, Korra, it's me." She said. She went running over as best she could and hugged Korra. It was difficult since Korra was four feet off the ground. Korra now cried different tears, this time of happiness and relief.

Her past-self approached her and Korra looked at It, terrified.

"Korra, Korra, look at me. Korra, honey, look at me." Asami pleaded. She finally did and Asami whispered, "It's okay, just look at me. I promise everything will be fine."

Korra noticed the vision doing something and she turned toward it. Only to have Asami put her hands on her face to make her look at her and Asami whispered, "Do you trust me?" Korra wanted to say 'With my life' but could only nod. So Asami whispered, "Then just look at me and nothing else."

Korra stared into those beautiful green eyes of hers and trusted Asami. Then, suddenly, Korra was free of her restraints and fell into Asami's arms while she whispered, "It's okay. I told you it would be okay."

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami for dear life while Asami held her and rubbed circles on her back. Korra could feel Asami look up at something and nod. Then Asami whispered, "Korra, you're going to have to trust me. Whatever you see is going to put its hand on your head. Okay?"

Korra didn't know what to say or do. Having that _thing_ touch her? Korra felt terrified. But Korra trusted Asami with her life, so she would trust her now.

Korra nodded and Asami said, "Go ahead and try."

Korra closed her eyes as tight as they would go and held onto Asami when she felt a hand touch her forehead. She could feel something in her head. A foreign presence that seemed to be searching for something. Korra then felt a wave of something in her head and the hand on her head retreated.

"You should be able to open your eyes now, Korra." She heard a calm and soothing voice say.

Korra's eyes shot open, "M-Master Skywalker?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, it's me." He said.

Korra then put her face into Asami's neck and started crying again.

"It's okay, it's okay." Asami cooed while continuing to rub circles on Korra's back, "I'm here, I'm here. Just let It all out."

When Korra finally calmed down again because, _spirits_, she _hated_ crying, Korra choked out, "Thank you for being here. I'm sorry that you had to, but thank you."

"There's no need to be sorry. I'm glad I could help you. And you're welcome." Asami reassured, "Are you okay to stand?"

"Yeah, I think so."

They slowly stood up still holding each other and went to the door.

"-But I won't press it." Korra heard Master Skywalker say.

Korra saw Masters Skywalker and Horn outside the cell. Apparently, they were talking.

Asami turned to them and asked, "Is there any place that we can go and rest?"

"You should go back to the medical center. You still have a concussion." Master Skywalker said.

Asami nodded and went back to the elevators. They passed the control station and waited for the elevator. When it opened, they went inside. But before it could close, there was a hand that stuck its way in the door. The door opened and they saw Master Horn there.

"Sorry to hold you." He said in a deep voice as he entered.

"It's no problem, Master Horn." Korra said softly.

"Please, call me Corran when in private. I'm still not a fan of the 'Master' title I get everywhere I go."

"Pleasure to meet you, Corran." Asami said as she held out her hand, "I'm Asami, and this is Korra."

"A pleasure." He said as he shook her hand, "So, Korra, you're the one who made Luke's cloak smoke, huh?"

"I did what to who?" Korra asked, dumbfounded.

"You kinda breathed fire at him, Korra." Asami said.

"At who?"

"At Luke, err, Master Skywalker." Corran said.

"I have to go and apologize to him." Korra said hastily.

"You can apologize to him later. Now, you go and rest. Before you go to see him, come find me. I'll get you into the prison to talk to him." said Corran.

"Wait, he's still down there?" Korra asked.

"Yes. One of the three of us has to guard that Sith at all times."

"Three of you?" Asami questioned.

"Yes, there's me, Luke and Master Jaina Solo-Fel."

The door to the elevator opened, "Well, I'll see you around." Corran said. He bowed his head then walked away.

Korra and Asami went to the medical center still holding each other. When they entered, Korra saw Aang and Zuko floating in some kind of tank on the other side of the room. An alien came over to them. This one looked like a woman with a fish-like appearance. This one had salmon-colored skin, webbed hands, high-domed head and huge, fish-like eyes.

"You shouldn't have been out of bed, Miss Sato." Came a bubbly feminine voice.

"Who are you?" Asami asked, "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Pakmillu. I'm one of the staff here. And for how I know you, I overheard you and Master Skywalker." She said, "Now, come on, back to bed with you."

Pakmillu ushered the couple over to the bed Asami was on before. They climbed on the bed which wasn't made for two.

"You know, these beds aren't made for two? Right?" Pakmillu asked.

"We stay _together_!" Asami insisted.

"Okay, I was just saying." She said as she waved her webbed hands defensively, "If you need anything, just let me know." She walked away and seemed to check on another patient.

With Asami on her back and as far to the edge as possible, she had Korra laying on her side with her head on Asami's shoulder. Asami had one arm wrapped around Korra and the other stroking Korra's hair. While Korra held the hand Asami had wrapped around her, the other was on Asami's stomach.

"Do you want to talk about what you saw?" Asami asked tentatively.

"No." Korra responded. She could feel Asami deflate. So Korra sighed, "But I guess if we're in a relationship, I need to tell you everything. Do you know why I ran away for six months?" Korra could feel Asami shake her head, "I was at Air Temple Island but then I saw _her_. My past-self from my fight with Zaheer. She had the chains on and in the Avatar State, everything. At first, she just stalked me and glared at me with white eyes. But then, she started to attack me. Everyone who saw me attack nothing thought I was crazy. _I_ thought I was crazy.

"When I got the metal out of me, I had hoped that she was gone forever but I was wrong. The first time I fought Kuvira I would've won if _she_ hadn't shown back up. Then, finally, when I confronted Zaheer and reconnected with Raava. I thought 'At last, she's gone!' But I was wrong again. When apparently Master- I mean _Luke_ entered the cell, I saw _her_ again."

When Korra stopped, Asami asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I thought it was gone. Because...because…I was ashamed to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you've helped me through _so_ much already. You've had to deal with _so _much of _my_ problems. I didn't want to throw more at you."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand, "I will always be there for you. No matter what. And you will always be there for me, right?"

"Right." Korra said. Asami leaned down and kissed Korra's forehead.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Asami said, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I know you want to apologize to him."

"Of course I'll stay with you." Korra said while she kissed Asami's hand.

Korra woke up with her head still on Asami's shoulder. Asami was still asleep and Korra hadn't even realized that she, herself, had fallen asleep. Korra slowly untangled herself from Asami without waking her up. When she stood, she stretched and felt popping in her joints. She looked around the medical center and saw that Zuko was out of the tank but Aang was still in one.

She went up to the person from before, Pakmillu, and asked her if she knew where Corran was. She said she didn't know but to check hangar bay 7 first. Pakmillu pointed her to where that was and Korra was on her way.

When she entered the hanger bay, she saw a lot of things she didn't notice on her way in. All of them, she had no idea what they were. Korra saw Corran standing with the woman they said was Jaina. He seemed to be pushing her to do something that she was resistant to.

When she got closer, she heard what they were saying, "-Just go over there and talk to him." Corran said.

"But what if we change history?" Jaina inquired. _Change history? _Korra thought.

"We already changed history by being here. What's the big deal about talking to him?"

"I…just don't know. He doesn't know me yet."

"I'm sure Han has told him about you. They're best friends remember?"

"Hmm."

"If you don't go over there, I'm going to call him."

"No! Don't!"

"Hey! Chewie! Can you come over here for a second?"

Korra heard holler of some kind. Then saw a huge, hairy creature come from under one of the metal plane things.

"Jaina here wants to talk to you." Corran said.

The creature, apparently named Chewie, grumbled something, "H-hi Chewie." Jaina said. Another grumble. "Did Han tell you who I am?" Chewie nodded, "Well…there is something that I'd like to do if you wouldn't mind." Chewie hollered and Jaina went racing into his arms.

"Come on." Corran said to Korra, "Let's let them have their moment."

They turned and left the hanger bay.

"What was that all about?" Korra asked.

"It's a long story but…you're not the only ones to have been transported to a place you shouldn't be." Corran said.

"What does that mean?"

"Luke, Jaina and I are not from this time. We're from over forty years in the future."

This surprised Korra, "You time traveled and are interacting with your past-selves? And they know about it? And nothing has happened?"

"Well, technically only Luke has interacted with himself. My past-self is still on Corellia. And Jaina isn't even born yet. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason. I've just seen too many movers."

He didn't seem to buy it but didn't say anything about it, "So, you still want to apologize to Luke?"

"That's why I came to see you. Yes." She said.

"Well, come on then." They went to the elevator room and went down to the prison. Corran vouched for Korra at the control station and then Corran went back up. Korra walked with her head down, thinking about what to say to him. When she stopped to look up at where Luke should be, Korra froze with fear. Luke was sitting with his legs under him and his hands on his knees, with the palms facing down.

But what made Korra freeze, is that he was _floating_ in mid-air, at about four feet off the ground. Korra closed her eyes, put her hand on her chest and took deep breaths. _It's not Zaheer. It's not Zaheer. It's not Zaheer. _She thought to herself over and over again. She, finally, managed to calm her heart-rate and breathing down to normal levels.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to be met with calm but concerned blue eyes staring back at her.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

Luke didn't seem to believe her but he asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"I, uh, I came to apologize. About before. Asami said that I breathed fire at you. And Master Horn said that your cloak was smoking. I-I didn't know it was you. I thought-."

"It's okay." Luke interrupted, "I've dealt with flame throwers before. Though, I've never had anyone breathe fire at me before. So, that's a first."

"You're-you're not mad?" She asked.

"No. I know that you saw me as something else. What it is, I don't know, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Korra considered telling him but he said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to someone."

"You're going to talk to him?" Korra questioned.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?"

"Why would I allow a young woman to come with me to interrogate a dangerous Sith?"

She was insulted at being called just a _young woman_. She put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not just some _young woman_! I'm the _Avatar_!" _Why did I say that?! Maybe I can make him think of something else._ "And I want to know who he is and why he attacked my friends and girlfriend."

She put her chin up when she said 'girlfriend'. She challenged him to say something. He didn't say anything for a while. His gaze lost focus while he was looking at her.

Luke seemed to force himself out of his thoughts, "Fine, you can come in. But," He said before she got too excited, "You must be very careful about what you say and do. Even what you think and feel. He will try to get into your head to mess with you."

"Yes, Master." Korra said. She was tired of that phrase. But she respectfully put her fist into her hand and bowed.

"Then, come on." Luke said as he opened the door of the cell.

When Korra entered the cell, she saw it was like the one she was in. Bare walls, a toilet in the back and a containment device in the middle of the room. This one though, had a table in front of the containment device. It held five of the swords that the man in the mask had. Luke walked up to the table and put his hand on each sword, one-by-one. Luke, then, pulled out the sword that he took from the man and held it with his palm facing up. It began spinning in the air somehow.

"How did you come of this lightsaber?" Luke questioned. The only noises heard were the hum of the containment device and the man in the mask's terrible sounding breathing, "Did _he_ give it to you?" Still no response, "Did you take it from him?" Korra didn't see the man do anything but somehow Luke could, "Yes, that's it, you took it from _him_. What about the other lightsabers?" Luke gestured to the 'lightsabers' on the table, "Two of them are Jedi's and one is a Sith's. With the other two belonging to you. Though, one has your imprint in it deeper than the other." He stopped spinning the lightsaber over his hand and just held it in his hand.

"Did _he_ put you in the Sith Stalker Armor?"

"What's Sith Stalker Armor?" Korra asked.

Luke turned to her and seemed to consider answering the question, "Sith Stalker Armor was a type of armor that was cybernetically grafted to the wearer, covering the entire body save for the arms. The armor is just durasteel, but it's painfully grafted onto the wearer's flesh and bone. You're lucky if you're unconscious or sedated. And rather than utilize gauntlets, they cut off the vast majority of your hands and replace them with prostheses, though some flesh will remain, so the user can still use Force lightning without fear of it backfiring. The hands will have claws on the fingertips, but due to practiced use, their considerable length doesn't cause any inconvenience.

"The helmet is form-fitting that covers the entire head. The helmet face-plate is meant to resemble a Ubese bounty hunter mask with a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor. The armor also has a breathing apparatus, that you can obviously tell. Sith Stalker Armor was historically favored by vicious Sith assassins who were highly feared by both the Jedi and the Sith. I've never seen or heard of anyone wearing Sith Stalker Armor. I've only seen blueprints of them from Wayland.

"Even this armor that he's wearing is different from typical Sith Stalker Armor. It's a full body-suit made of the same quilted material, I assume, that _his _armor is made out of. And the metal plates attached to the helmet mimics _his _silhouette. Which begs the question, are you an experiment of _his_?"

Korra had no idea what any of that meant, but it horrified her. But there was still no reply from the man.

"Did _he_ train you? No...no, he did more than that. He _tortured _you by _raising _you. He turned you into a killer. And then he betrayed you. That's why you hate him. But why do you have his lightsaber? You took it? How? Oh, I see, you _killed_ him and took it. Then you became _his_ servant now. So, if _he _didn't put the armor on you then, the _Emperor_ did. You killed _him_ and became the Emperor's servant. But you did something, something against him that angered him. You _attacked _him and the Emperor lashed out at you and turned you into just an assassin. Not a true apprentice.

"So, if you killed _him_ then that means you killed Ben. But the Rebellion survived the Death Star and was forced here, on Hoth. The Empire found us, just like in this time. And you…won? No, that's when you wound up here. You thought you were attacking Rebels when you came to. Not some innocent kids that wound up here just like you.

"But let me tell you something, we're not in your time. _He_ is still alive. _He_ killed Ben. _He_ will be leading the attack on Hoth. I know you felt it, too. There is a difference between you and me in the Force, that has nothing to do with me being a Jedi and you a Sith. And with your history being different from this one, that is the only explanation. Am I wrong on anything I've said?"

The man in the mask replied with silence.

"Well then, I'll take my leave." Luke turned to leave.

"Starkiller." Came that terrible sounding voice.

Luke turned back to the man, "What?"

"Starkiller. He called me Starkiller."

Luke turned to leave again and this time he wasn't stopped. Korra was left in the room with 'Starkiller' and she could _feel_ his gaze on her. She could _feel_ the darkness that had come back into the cell when Luke left. Korra took one last look at Starkiller and left as fast as she could.

Luke looked at her when she left the cell and gestured for her to follow. They went to the elevator and went inside.

"Who is-?" Korra tried to ask. But Luke held up his hand and pushed a button on something on his wrist.

"Corran? Did you get all that?" Luke asked as he held his wrist up to his mouth.

"Yeah, I did." Came Corran, like he was standing right next to them, "Do you really think that he's from a different time?"

"Yes, I do." Luke replied, "There's something _different_ about his Force signature that I can't place. And with his story, it makes sense. I also feel the same thing about people here, too. Which is odd."

"Hm, are you saying that we're in a different time, too?"

"I don't know. I have a theory about that though."

"Okay, then. What about the others that showed up?"

"I have a theory about them, as well. Gather up Jaina, Rieekan, Leia and whoever is awake from the group who showed up and bring them to the briefing room." Luke said.

"Is Aang awake?" Korra asked.

"Whose Aang?" Luke asked back.

"Aang, short, bald, arrow tattoos."

"Oh, him." Luke said, "Is he, Corran?"

"Not when I just checked. He was still in the bacta tank when I was just in there."

"Okay. Why do we need him?" Luke asked Korra.

"Because he's the Avatar and the, kinda, leader of the group."

"Okay. Then scratch gathering everyone up until the kid gets out. I'll be up shortly to work all that out. Luke, out." He, then, pushed a button on his wrist and lowered it from his face. When they got out of the elevator, Luke stopped and turned to Korra and asked, "What's 'the Avatar'? That's the second time you mentioned it. First, you said _you_ were the Avatar. Now you're saying this kid, Aang, is the Avatar? Which is it? And what is it?"

Korra winced but said, "Can I explain everything when we all meet? I really don't want to say it twice."

Luke nodded. Then continued toward the medical center. When they entered, Luke went over to one of the staff. Korra didn't know who, because she just went back over to Asami, curled back up with her and tried to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the first of the chapters with the dual POVs. Just an FYI. As always, please review for constructive criticism. **

Chapter 6

"I'll be up shortly to work all that out. Luke, out." Luke then pushed a button on his commlink and lowered it from his face. When they got out of the elevator, Luke stopped and turned to Korra and asked, "What's 'the Avatar'? That's the second time you mentioned it. First, you said _you_ were the Avatar. Now you're saying this kid, Aang, is the Avatar? Which is it? And what is it?"

Korra winced but said, "Can I explain everything when we all meet? I really don't want to say it twice."

Luke reluctantly nodded. Then he continued toward the medical center. When they entered, Luke went over to one of the staff, a Mon Calamari female and asked her, "Excuse me, can you help me?"

The woman turned and Luke thought he recognized her, "Oh! Master Skywalker! Of course, I'll help anyway I can." She said in a bubbly Mon Calamari voice.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am? Did the General tell you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Pakmillu." She said, "And, yes, he did tell me who you are. He told me to help you anyway I can with the kids who showed up here."

"Are you related to Pakmillu, captain of the _Outbound Flight_?" Luke probed.

"How did you know that?" Pakmillu asked, obviously surprised.

"Long story." He said as he winced slightly when he thought about how he learned about _Outbound Flight_. Mara was involved and even after all these years, it still hurt sometimes to think about her. Though it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"-ndfather?" He heard that she said as he tried not to think about Mara, "Are you alright, Master Skywalker?"

"Hm? Yes, yes. I'm alright. Just it brought up...difficult memories." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." She said. She sounded sincere, "What did you need help with?" She turned her head to one of the kids in a bacta tank while keeping one eye on Luke. She was obviously changing the subject on purpose to which Luke was thankful.

Luke nodded his thanks as he noticed that Korra was gone and said, "I was wondering if you could tell me the injuries of all the kids who wound up here. And when we could be able to talk to them."

She turned fully to the boy in the tank and gestured to him, "Well this one, human male. In his teens, with a major scar on his back and left foot. Injury to cause the scars are unknown. But appear to have been received at the same time. Though they seem to be caused by a bolt of lightning."

"I thought you said the cause of the scars is unknown?"

"They are. We can only guess about the origin of them. Until one of them wakes up to tell us."

"What about the injuries he sustained at the hands of the Sith?"

"Those we know more about. Multiple broken and fractured ribs. Caused by blunt force trauma. A dislocated shoulder, which we put back, and major cuts and stab wounds caused by-"

"By the man's claws on his fingers." Luke interrupted.

"Yes, we were wondering about that. We did all we could before we put him in the tank."

"How long until he comes out of there?" Luke asked.

"About a half-hour." Pakmillu said.

"Good, I don't want to leave Starkiller unguarded for too long." He muttered.

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Who's next?"

Pakmillu turned and walked over to a bed with a man in old metal armor on it. He had a helmet that seemed to resemble a flame and a faceplate that looked like a skull. The armor itself looked heavy but didn't want to restrain the movement too much. Luke didn't see any weapons near him so he assumed the man had similar powers to Korra. Luke looked to the bed on the right and noticed armor that looked the same laying next to the man on the floor.

Pakmillu seemed to notice that he was wondering why one man was armored and one wasn't, because she said, "We can't get this one out of his armor."

"Why not?"

"Because it's fused to his flesh." She replied, "From the little bit of skin we _can_ see, there is burn marks similar to that of electrical burns. So we've assumed that whatever caused them must've fused the metal armor to him."

"Force lightning." Luke said, "The attacker used Force lightning."

"Never heard of it." said Pakmillu, "What is it? You shoot lightning out of your fingertips or something?"

"That's it exactly. Sith, and sometimes Jedi, can use the Force to create lightning. It can be used at its lowest levels to stun or knock beings unconscious. Or at its highest levels, for powerful Force-users, it can be used to turn the victim to ash."

"Can you use 'Force lightning'?" Pakmillu asked.

"Yes." He replied, "Though I don't use it often. So," He said, trying to switch the subject back to the man suck in his armor, "Why can't you get this man out of his armor?"

"We don't have the surgeons skill required or the droids to do it. Nor do we have the equipment needed to perform the surgery. So unfortunately, the only thing we can do is keep him sedated and on pain medication until he dies of metal poisoning. As, because of his armor composition, it's in his bloodstream."

Luke sighed, "So that'll make it four dead then."

"Yes." Pakmillu went over to the next bed. The man seemed in his early twenties. He had the same armor next to him as the man before had on. Luke followed her to stand at the foot of the bed, "Again this one is a human male but as you can tell, is in his early twenties. The only injuries that he appears to have is to both of his hands. They are cut off at a little bit above the wrists. He endured shock and is unconscious. We have prosthetics ready to attach to him, but we didn't have his permission. And we don't know if where he's from has the technology to maintain them. Or even if they are allowed them."

"I have a theory about where they're from. I will tell the General and the Princess when these kids wake up so we can talk with them as well." Luke said.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

Luke looked around and gestured for her to come closer. She seemed confused but followed along and Luke whispered in her Mon Calamari equivalent of an ear.

"Hm." Pakmillu said, "So that theory has been proven correct?"

"Sort of. It's a long story. We know others exist but I don't know about theirs."

"Indeed. Well, shall we continue?"

"Of course."

They walked over to another bed with another human looking male. This one had a burn scar on the left side of his face.

"This one," Pakmillu started, "Is another human male with a burn scar on his face and another on his-"

Luke got interrupted listening to her by a touch in the Force. It was _so_ familiar but Luke couldn't put his finger on it. He reached back and felt someone he hadn't felt in years. He felt so much joy he almost couldn't contain himself. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished. Luke panicked. _Was it real? Was I just imagining it? If it was real, then why was the connection cut so suddenly?_ All of those thoughts and more were swirling through his head.

Just when he was about to go and find the source, he was interrupted again. But this time, it was by someone calling his name.

"-Er Skywalker! Help!" The voice said.

Luke looked around. He was no longer standing in front of the man with the scar on his face. He was in front of Korra and Asami's bed.

"Master Skywalker! Help!" Asami cried.

Luke quickly looked at Korra. She was twitching in her sleep and muttering something. Luke went over to Korra's side and put his hand on her head and closed his eyes to focus. He tried calming her down with the Force but to no avail. So, he tried to wake her up instead.

Korra woke up with a gasp. She was shaking and had tears running down her face.

"It's okay, Korra, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Asami whispered while clutching Korra.

Korra took deep breaths to try to calm herself down but she had her dream in her head still. After a little while, Korra heard a voice that said, "Korra, can you tell me what you saw?"

Korra looked up and saw Luke and that weird alien that Korra couldn't remember its name next to him.

"How do you know she saw anything?" asked Asami.

"Because I've seen many people have visions before and she was definitely having one." Luke said, "Though admittingly _how,_ I don't know. She's not Force-sensitive and It's not one of your powers, is it?" Korra shook her head, "Then that's another mystery to add to this. But we're off topic. What did you see? Take your time but this could be very important."

"P-please don't make me think about it." Korra pleaded while Asami held her tighter.

Luke sighed, "I wish I could accept your request. I really do. But I can't. Please tell me what you saw."

"I don't want to."

"I know."

Korra struggled for breath. But before she could say anything, Asami said, "Why are you doing this? She said she doesn't want to think about it."

"Perhaps it is best that we leave them alone." said the alien in a bubbly voice.

Luke looked torn, "Maybe-"

"I-I'll tell y-you." Korra stuttered, "I-it wasn't really w-what I _saw_ as much as I-I felt."

"Take your time."

"I-I tasted blood. I smelled burnt flesh. I h-heard explosions and something l-like fireworks-"

"Slugthrowers." Luke muttered.

"And I saw a _thing_ in armor."

"Thing?" Luke questioned.

"I-I'm not sure it was a man."

"Was the armour white?"

"N-no." Korra said slowly, "It was yellow. W-with red and black trim."

"Were there any markings or emblems on the armor?"

"Y-yeah, there was a circle with black trim and white on the inside. W-with a black _fist_ on its shoulder. D-do you have any idea what that means?"

"I have a few ideas." said Luke.

"Who?" asked the alien before Korra could.

"It could be Mandalorians or just mercenaries. It could be Vader's Fist or the Hand of Judgment. Or maybe someone else from the Empire of the Hand. But I don't know about that color of armor with that symbol."

"I only know about the first three." The alien said.

"I wouldn't figure you would know about the Empire of the Hand or their units." Luke said.

"Who are they?

"No one important to this time period."

"'This time period'?" Korra thought she muttered under her breath. She thought about it. Then she remembered that Corran said something about it.

"Yeah." Luke said, "I'll explain everything that we know so far in the briefing room when they wake up." He said as he pointed over his shoulder to the others, "Thank you for telling me."

"What does any of it mean?" Korra asked.

"It means the future holds death and destruction on a level worse than what happened in my time." Luke said ominously.

"Do you mean that we were attacked in your time?" The alien that Korra still couldn't remember the name of asked.

Luke subtly winced, "All I'm saying is that this war was very costly for both sides."

"No, you're hiding something. We were attacked in your time, weren't we?" Pakmillu pushed. Korra finally remembered her name.

"I'd rather not change-"

"That doesn't matter anymore. We are going to be attacked, aren't we?"

Luke sighed, "You're as bad as Ackbar."

"I can only dream of being close to Captain Ackbar in anything." Luke then laughed, "What?"

"Nothing, I just forgot that he was only a captain in this time."

"You're avoiding the question." Asami said.

"You're not from this un-" Luke stopped, "This...planet. You don't get a say in this discussion."

"It doesn't matter if we're from this planet or whatever you were going to say but if we're going to be attacked, I'd like to know."

Luke sighed again, "I'll tell all I know so far once they wake up."

Korra had regained her strength and composure so she said, "You're not getting out of this one by saying 'I'll tell all I know later'. Just spit it out."

"Why does this feel like I'm being cornered by Leia, Mara and Jaina?" Luke mused.

"Because women want answers." Asami put out.

"Because you're stubborn and only three women can get anything out of you." Korra added.

"Because you surround yourself with women." Asami said. This made Korra and Asami laugh, as Pakmillu chuckled and Luke was left flustered. The three women laughed harder.

When the laughter died down, Pakmillu said, "Now, answer the question, are we going to be attacked?"

Luke sighed for the third time and said, finally, in a defeated tone, "Yes. The Empire sends thousands of probebots across the Galaxy to find the Rebels. And one lands here and finds the shield generator. Then it reports to the Empire before we could stop it."

"I must report this to the General immediately. We _must _prepare a defense and call our allies." Pakmillu said while she tried to leave.

"Wait!" Luke said before she could do so, "What do you mean 'prepare a defense and call our allies'? The Alliance has no allies in the Galaxy with the whole 'galaxy-spanning empire' thing."

"What are _you_ talking about? You're supposedly from the future. You should know who our allies are." Pakmillu said confused.

"Right. Of course. I forgot." Luke said not at all convincingly.

As Pakmillu turned to leave, she watched Luke suspiciously with one eye looking behind her. When she left, Luke seemed lost in thought. Korra and Asami looked at each other as they silently urged the other to say something. With their silent argument completed, Asami cleared her throat and asked, "You really don't know about your own allies?"

Luke looked up and seemed surprised that they were sitting there, "Hm? Yes, of course I know about our secret allies." He said with the wave of his hand dismissively.

"Your lying isn't that good." Korra commented.

"You're really not." Asami chimed in with.

Luke sighed for the _fourth_ time and said, "Fine, no. I don't know anything about these 'secret allies'. In my time, everyone in the Alliance was on Hoth by the time of the Battle of Hoth. It was the Alliance's biggest and costliest defeat. After this, I'm going to find Leia and find out who these 'allies' are. Are you two going to stay here? Or are you two going to go for a walk before we wake them?" The girls looked at each other again and both shrugged, "Fine, do what you will. Just stay away from any military operations. I've pulled all the strings I can to keep you guys out of the prison. I don't know how long my good favor will last around here in this time." Luke bowed his head, "Ladies." And he left to presumingly find this 'Leia'.

After he left, Korra looked at Asami who was staring where Luke just was, "You okay?" Korra asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I just...I don't know. Something about him seems…off."

"What makes you say that? He kinda reminds me of Tenzin with the whole wise old master thing."

"He's not like Tenzin." Asami said, "Tenzin resurrected a whole people. There's just something off about him."

"I have a feeling he did something similar to what Aang and Tenzin did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one these 'Jedi' and 'Sith'? They seem to be one good and one bad, right?"

"What _is_ a Sith though?" Asami asked, "That man, Corran, said something about them before."

"Oh, right, you weren't there when we interrogated him. So, that guy in the mask that attacked us, remember him?"

"How could I forget? My head still hurts and I'm still dizzy _and _nauseous from him."

"You should've said something to Pakmillu. She could've probably helped."

"It's fine." Asami insisted, "Go on about the guy in the mask."

"It's not fine. If your head hurts, you're dizzy and nauseous, then these guys can help you. They have really advanced technology."

"Look at you with the big words." Asami teased.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously-"

"But seriously, I'm _fine_. Continue your story."

"_Fine,_ but when she comes back, I'm going to tell Pakmillu."

"Fine, now continue your story."

"Well, that guy in the mask's name is 'Starkiller'-"

"Oh, ominous."

"-Yeah, and Starkiller said he was a Sith when he fought Luke. So, these 'Jedi' would presumingly oppose someone that's a Sith, right?"

"Presumingly."

"And there is this big, bad Empire that controls the galaxy, right?"

"We don't know that they're bad." Asami said while she held her hand up to stop Korra from saying anything, "But I get your point." She lowered her hand, "Go on."

"So there's this Rebellion opposing the big, bad Empire, right?"

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"So, where are all the Jedi supporting the Rebels?"

"Maybe they're just neutral."

"Maybe. But what if, like the Air Nomads, they were all killed off _by_ the Empire?

"That's a big maybe."

"It's not a maybe." Came a bubbly voice. They both turned and saw Pakmillu standing there, "The Jedi _were_ killed off by the Empire."

"How long have you been standing there?" Asami asked.

"Not long." She replied, "You may continue. I will just be running scans on Miss Sato here."

"Okay." Asami said as she drew the word out, "So what you're saying is, that Luke resurrected the Jedi, like Aang, Tenzin and you did to the Air Nomads?"

"Yes, exactly!" Korra said, "Did you notice that he said the 'New Jedi Order'?

"No." Asami said deadpan.

"Oh, right. You were unconscious then. B-but he did say it!"

"So you went through this whole story just to say that Luke 'might' have resurrected the Jedi Order?"

"Well...when you put it that way it sounds like I went on an hour-long rant." Korra said a little hurt.

"Oh, Korra, honey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by saying that." said Asami. She obviously saw the hurt look on Korra's face.

"No, it's fine." Korra said as she waved her hand dismissively, "You didn't hurt any feelings." Korra hoped that she would believe her. Because, surprisingly, Korra's feelings were hurt a little. It baffled her. How could an off-handed comment from Asami hurt her feelings? When she had been assaulted verbally by countless people before and remain unfazed.

_Unless I love her._ That thought startled her. She tried to think about that more but Asami said, "Are you sure? Because it didn't look like that." Korra looked at her a little closer, "Are you okay? Is there something on my face?" Asami reached up to her face to get something off her face that wasn't there.

Korra took her hand off her face and said, "No, there's nothing but beauty on your face."

"Aw, Korra!" Asami blushed, "Can you not do that in front of other people, though." She whispered.

"I'm sorry to have been in that moment but I found it rather cute." Pakmillu said, "But while I've interrupted the moment, can I ask you some questions, Miss Sato?" _I'd love for it to become Mrs. Sato and Mrs. Sato_. Korra jumped at that thought. Startling both Asami and Pakmillu, "Are you okay, Miss…?"

"S-Korra." She stumbled. She couldn't believe she was about to say _Sato_! "Y-yes, I'm fine! J-just a-a twitch!"

"You sure you're okay, Korra?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go and move." Korra tried to stand out but Asami caught her hand. Korra looked at her but couldn't meet her eyes.

"Korra, look at me." Korra locked gazes with her with difficulty, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine. I just need to move." Korra knew that with Asami looking directly into her eyes she couldn't get away with that lie.

"I know you're lying. Why would you lie to me?"

Korra was almost frantic at that moment. She tried to get out of the situation when she said, "Pakmillu needs to ask you some questions. Don't forget to tell her about your headache and dizziness and nausea." She tried to pull out of her grasp but it only tightened.

"Why are you trying to avoid me? Is it because I hurt your feelings? Or what?" Korra didn't answer. She looked down trying to avoid her gaze. _Why won't you just tell her?! _She thought, _You can tell her anything, _"Korra, talk to me, please! You're scaring me!" Asami pleaded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Pakmillu muttered and walked away.

Korra watched her walk to the thing Aang was in. Then Asami put her hand on Korra's face and turned it to face her, "Is it something I said or did?"

Korra finally spoke as she heard the struggle in Asami's voice, "No, no, you did nothing wrong, it's all me. I...I just need some time to think."

"Think about what?"

"To think about us." Asami looked horrified, "No, no, not like that! I just...had a thought about us I need to think about."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"That's what I need to think about."

"Oh. Well, good luck then." With that, Asami let go of Korra and turned away from her. Korra's heart ached as she looked at her. But Korra got up and went over to Pakmillu and said in a defeated tone, "She's all yours." And turned to leave the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is for Pride Day. Happy Pride Day! I have better chapters for this but we're not there yet. This chapter gets really nerdy with Star Wars. Just a heads up. Everyone who's read this far will be pleased to hear I restarted writing this one again. I'm going to be writing it at the same time as my other story. I still love my other one more. But I've thought of new stuff to add in this and I can't wait to get to it. **

Chapter 7

Luke left the medical center and sought out Leia. He hoped that she would answer his questions without too many questions of her own. He stopped outside of the command center and searched for her in the Force. He didn't want to go in there because of Pakmillu and Reekain. Luke couldn't find her in there so he went to someone he hoped would know where she is. Luke went into hangar bay 7 and went over to the _Falcon_. He heard Chewbacca talking and Jania laughing. It was nice to hear because of the Darth Caedus incident.

He saw them on top of the _Falcon_ and called to them. They looked his way and went back through the hatch on the top to get inside. He waited for them to walk down the boarding ramp before Luke asked, "Do either one of you know where Leia is?" Chewie howled and Jania shook her head, "Okay, do you know where Han is then?" The wookie he had known for most of his life said he was back on patrol, "Hm...okay...is my younger self out on patrol, too?"

"No," Jaina started, "He went into the Tauntaun pen about five minutes ago. I haven't seen him leave it but I could've missed him. Why don't you just ask General Reekain where she is?"

"Because I might've just made it so he doesn't trust me anymore." He said slowly.

"You did _what?_ _How?_" She demanded with Chewie hollering in the background.

"Apparently we weren't sent back in time." Luke said calmly.

"Huh?" She looked at Chewie and he shook his head and asked what did Luke mean.

"I'll explain my theory when we meet in the briefing room. But I'll say for now that the Alliance has allies that they didn't have in the past."

Jaina again looked at Chewie but asked, "What allies?" He shook his shaggy head again and said he had no idea what allies Luke was talking about.

"If you don't know about them…." Luke trailed off into his own thoughts. He looked up, "Thank you, Chewie, Jania. Now, I must go find myself to find my sister." Luke turned to walk away until Chewie asked what sister. Luke turned back to the wookie, "You can't tell anyone this Chewie, not even Han," To which he didn't like but agreed, "Leia is my twin sister." Luke turned to leave and wasn't interrupted this time.

Luke walked to the end of the hanger to the Tauntaun pen. He went over to the man that he knew was in charge of the pen and asked him, "Where is Commander Skywalker?"

The man didn't look up from his datapad, but said, "Gearing up to go on patrol. That way." He pointed and still didn't look up from his datapad.

"Thank you." Luke went over to where the man pointed. He remembered how bad the Tauntauns smelled when he entered. Young Luke was putting a saddle on his Tauntaun with his back to him when Luke got to him, "Commander Skywalker?"

"Yes?" Young Luke turned around, "Oh, it's you. What do you need...how do I address you?"

"Master Skywalker is fine. And I'm looking for Leia. Do you know where she is? Han's out on patrol and Chewie doesn't know where she is."

"She might still be in the main hangar bay." said young Luke.

"Thank you." Luke turned to leave.

"Wait!" Luke stopped and looked back at young Luke, "That's it? You came all the way out here, to this lovely smell, _just_ to ask where the Princess is?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Why didn't you just go to the General? Or someone else in the command center?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later at the briefing." This is why Luke made the lieutenant at the door stay looking at his datapad. He _really_ didn't have the time or the patience right now for questions. So, Luke did what he really didn't want to do and nudged young Luke's mind into accepting that answer.

"Oh, okay." He turned around and continued to saddle his Tauntaun.

_It's a good thing that he hasn't trained with Yoda yet, _Luke thought. He left the terrible smell and went to the main hangar bay. When he entered, he saw what he thought impossible. The Alliance to Restore the Republic had a _massive _army.

There were a massive amount of infantry including clones, Espos and rebels in snow gear. Along with B1, B2, B3 battle droids and BX commando droids. Along with an army of other droid units that weren't considered infantry such as, Droideka Mark I and IIs, DSD1 Dwarf Spider droids and LM-432 crab droids. For heavy vehicles, they had AT-TEs, AT-APs, HAV/w A5 and A6 Juggernauts, MTTs and OG-9 homing spider droids, along with _Persuader-_Type droid enforcers. For medium vehicles,, they had AATs, _Hailfire-_Class droid tanks, a couple of Imperial Aratech 520 Battle Platforms, AT-XTs, T4-Bs and T3-Bs. Also for light vehicles, they had, Espo Walkers, X10 Groundcruisers, burrowing Spider droids, T2-Bs, T1-Bs and AAC-1 Hover Tanks and Armored Freerunners. And for scout vehicles, they had AT-RTs, AT-PTs and STAPs.

When Luke went in further, he saw the artillery. One massive SPHA-T next to two AV-7s, a few MPTL-2a Artillery and some Corporate Alliance Artillery. Luke looked around some more and saw their transports and gunships, AT-OTs, GX12 Hovervans, SX20 Airskimmers, a couple of A-A5 speeder trucks, Strikebreakers, JX40 Jailspeeders and Heavy Trackers, HTT-26 Heavy Troop Transports and HMP droid gunships and many LAAT/is and LAAT/cs. He also saw other starfighters that weren't Rebel. There were _Vulture_-class droids and Droid tri-fighters with _Nantex-_Class Territorial Defense Starfighters and their Geonosian pilots, along with Royal N-1 Starfighters and some Authority IRDs, Preybirds, Authority IRD-As and #2 Warpods, Mankvim-814s, T-wings and finally, in the back, a lot of Skipray Blastboats.

Luke figured that the hangar was enlarged compared to his time. He also wondered if there were more hangar bays like this. Because Luke didn't see any Gallofree Medium Transports or any X-Wings like he remembered it. He found Leia talking to someone with a CSA logo on his shoulder. He waited until she was done and went up to her, "Leia?" She turned to him, "May I speak to you in private?"

"Uh, sure." She said with uncertainty. She waved for him to follow into a side room that he didn't remember was there. Once inside and alone, she asked, "What do you need...older Luke?"

He remained unfazed by her comment and asked, "Where did all of these forces come from? Who are the Alliance's allies?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "You don't know? I thought you were from the future."

"So did I." He responded, "But now, I'm starting to think that we're not from this time."

"Then how can I trust you?" Leia asked as she backed away from him.

Luke sighed, "Look to your feelings. What do they tell you?"

"They tell me to be wary."

"That's good. What else?"

Leia frowned, "There isn't any…" She trailed off. Her brow creased in concentration and she looked down. Luke waited until Leia looked up again in surprise, "You're...you're my _brother_?"

_That_ surprised him. He hadn't expected her to come to _that_ realization. Unless-, "_You_ trained with Ben?" He asked.

"Yeah, he trained me and my Luke. He didn't do that for you? And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I'm your brother. And no, he was dead by the time we rescued you."

"Oh, you are?" Luke nodded while she continued, "Okay, in _this_ time the _Tantive IV_ picked him up from Tatooine and then he trained me a little but we got captured by Vader. So we put the plans in Artoo and sent him, Threepio, and Ben to the surface in escape pods. There, he found you and-."

"-And we found Han and went to The Graveyard and the Death Star and got you. Then, to Yavin four and blew up the Death Star." He concluded.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea what happened to land you here?"

"Yeah," Luke started slowly, "I have a theory about what happened. I'll tell you when we all meet at the briefing room. But for now, who are your 'secret allies'? I can tell one of them is the CSA and one is Geonosian. But I don't know about the others."

"Well, we allied ourselves, secretly, with Kuat and Kuat Drive Yards for ships and credits, Corellia and Corellian Engineering Corporation also for ships and credits, the Corporate Sector Authority for men, vehicles, ships, credits and resources. Along with Rothana Heavy Engineering for vehicles, the Kaminoans for men, and many former Separatist forces for men, vehicles and ships along with what little credits and resources that they have left. A big Separatist that we got is the Geonosian, Gizor Dellso. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does." He said slowly, " But now I want to know _how_. All the manufacturers were nationalized. And the CSA care only for themselves. And the former Separatists weren't allowed in the Rebellion, at least in my time."

"KDY, CEC and Rothana secretly hate the Empire for what it did to the Jedi, Republic and the citizens of the Galaxy. Same with the CSA, and Han put in a good word for us, so there's that. The Separatists and Kaminoans are easy to answer for." Leia replied.

"Yeah, okay then. But you know that the Corporate Sector are slavers, right? That they are considered to be as bad, if not _worse_, then the Empire?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but they signed a treaty that stated that they are to cease all slaver and xenophobic activities when the Empire is defeated. Even _if_ they agree with them. And you must know that once they sign something, they adhere to it."

"They adhere to it until they find a loophole."

"Most probably." She responded. Her patience seemed to wane at his line of questioning, "But we need their help to win this war."

"We didn't need any of these mega-corporations help to free the Galaxy in my time." Luke thought he muttered under his breath.

She seemed to have heard. And with her patience was gone, she let her anger come out, "Did the threat of the Sun Crusher blowing up the entirety of Bothan Space come up in your time?" Leia demanded, "Or the Second Death Star destroying Mon Calamari?" She walked toward Luke, jabbing her finger at him and raising her voice with each word, "Or how about the use of the Orbital Nightcloak on Geonosis? Or the First Death Star destroying Alderaan?" She yelled the last word.

Luke looked down. He felt bad about bringing the memories of Alderaan and all the other worlds that were destroyed in her time, "No." He said as he looked up into her eyes, "The only planet killed in my time by the Empire, at this point, was Alderaan. I didn't know about the others. I'm sorry. I didn't know that the situation was that bad in this time. I thought we had traveled into the past. Not somewhere where the war went much worse."

All the emotion in that was in her face from a few seconds ago was gone. What was left was the calm demeanor of Princess Leia Organa. Not the woman who lost almost _everything_ to this war, "It's fine." She said her voice calm and even, "You didn't know. Is there anything else? Because I need to get things done before the briefing."

Luke wanted to ask about Garm but said, "No, that's all. Thank you for your time." Luke allowed her to leave so he had his thoughts to keep him company. He left the room and headed back into the base with his head down as he thought about what she said. Luke had reached a bend in the corridor when he ran into what seemed like a brick wall and he hit his head on something.

Korra quickly left the medical room and followed the snowy hallway. She had no idea where she was going but anywhere but _there_ would work so she could think. _What am I going to do?_ Korra thought _Unless I love her_. Was the line going through her head again and again. Along with, _I'd love for it to become Mrs. Sato and Mrs. Sato. What was I thinking?! How can I think that?! We've only been dating for a few days now and I think _that_?! Especially _now _of all times?! When there was a mad man running around going on a rampage and hurting the old Team Avatar. Man, I wish I could talk to Tenzin or Pema...or anyone for that matter._

Just as she thought that, she ran into something and she hit her head. She was looking down so she didn't see what she hit as light returned to her eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Korra said as she saw an image of someone come into focus. _Wow, was I going that fast?_ She thought idly. While she waited for her eyes to focus.

"That's quite alright." A calm and familiar voice said, "I guess both of us weren't looking. You alright, Korra? You seem cross-eyed."

"Luke?" The picture of the man came into clearity.

"Ah! There you go! Stang. You hit your head pretty hard on mine to lose vision for that long. Maybe we should go see Pakmillu, she should be back from seeing the General by now." Luke said as he took her arm and was trying to lead her back to where she came from.

"No!" She exclaimed. He looked at her funny, "I just...was trying to get away from there."

He huffed a laugh, "Why? You piss off Pakmillu too?"

"No, worse. My girlfriend." She said flatly.

"Oh, been there. Don't recommend it. What'd you do?" He asked with a smile on his face that Korra had never seen on him before.

"I-I-." She stopped. _Should I tell him? Maybe he could be someone to talk to._ She looked up and down at him. He looked at her curiously. _Or maybe it would be as awkward as talking to a parent about it. Or Tenzin. Samething. But he's just a stranger. _She thought, _Could I ask a stranger something so personal? It's not like I have a choice here. The only one I can talk to here that knows me, is Asami. And I just messed that up big time._

She decided that she needed to talk to _someone_. So she asked, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Luke looked rather surprised to be asked that. But nodded, "Yeah, sure. Uh, hold on." He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then reopened them, "Come with me. I know a spot that's empty."

They went through a maze of hallways that Korra couldn't keep track of because she was planning on what to say to Luke. He led them into a room that looked like the barracks. She went to the end of the room and sat down on one of the bunk beds. Luke stayed in the middle of the room waiting for her to start.

Korra only thought of one question to ask so far. So she asked it, "Have you ever been in love?"

Luke looked like that wasn't the question he thought would be asked. But he said, "Yes, a couple of times." Korra didn't speak but looked for him to keep going. She wondered if this was a good time to talk about this, "I first fell in love with a woman by the name of Callista." He laughed, "We actually fell in love over a computer screen aboard the ship _Eye of Palpatine_." Korra tilted her head in confusion. _What's a 'computer screen'? _Korra figured it was another advanced technology and just let him continue. "It's a long story." He said simply. He, apparently, didn't realize that she didn't know what that technology was, "But we didn't make it. We were never meant to be and that hurt a lot at the time. I found out years later that she was killed by the Force creature Abeloth. Again, another long story but that hurt a lot, too."

"Did you ever fall in love again?" Korra asked. She was worried that she might bring up more unpleasant memories.

Luke smiled and his eyes were distant, "Yes. Yes, I did." He said slowly and also distantly.

"Can you tell me about her?" She asked when he stopped talking, "Or him!" She quickly said as she realized her mistake.

Luke frowned at that and he looked at her, "No, you were right the first time." Korra blushed at being so stupid. Luke pretended not to notice her blush and said, "I, then, fell in love with a woman who, at one point, was ordered to kill me." That caught her interest, "Her name was Mara Jade." Korra noticed the past tense but said nothing, "And she truly was the love of my life."

"Can you tell me more?" She again asked when he stopped talking.

Luke sighed, "I suppose it's been long enough to talk about her." _Again with the past tense. What happened to her?_ Korra thought, "She was once an Emperor's Hand. One of the closest beings to Palpatine. Long story short, she did a lot of awful things in his service. But she did one good thing for him. She killed my doppelganger clone, Luuke Skywalker. And for years, we would work together on and off. I'd train her on and off. Until, one time, on the planet Nirauan when she was investigating the mysterious alien messages originating from that planet. When her signal abruptly cut off, I followed her to Nirauan, and together we infiltrated the Chiss outpost known as the Hand of Thrawn.

"And, again long story short, during our adventure we realized that we were a perfect match. Once we returned to Coruscant, we married in the Reflection Gardens. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Even though it was over twenty years ago." Luke looked happy. Korra didn't want to spoil that but, she wanted to know what happened to her. She opened her mouth to ask but, Luke continued somberly, "She-she was murdered by a former pupil of mine by the name of Darth Caedus before he turned to evil. That-that was five years ago." He looked down and breathed in deeply, "Five years our son has been without a mother. Five years-." He stopped. Luke looked like he could burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry." Korra said, "I-I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

Luke took another deep breath and the emotion faded from his face, "It's fine. You didn't know. But anyway, why _did_ you want to know? This doesn't seem like the time." To which Korra nodded and tried to talk but Luke smiled again like nothing happened and said, "Unless you want to pop the question to your girlfriend?"

Korra panicked again. _How did he know? _She thought she was keeping a level and calm face until started Luke laughing. Then she _knew_ she was blushing, "I-I don't know." Luke stopped laughing when he probably saw the scared look on her face. Or in her voice. Mentally, Korra berated herself for such a reaction.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened." Luke said calmly, "You said that you had a fight with your girlfriend?"

"Well...yes and no." Korra told him what happened earlier, "...and then I walked out of there and into you."

"Hm."

"Hm? _Hm?!_ That's all you have to say is _hm_? I'm about to have a panic attack and you say _hm_?"

"I think that you need to calm down. You're already having a panic attack. And sorry, I was thinking."

Korra tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down like Tenzin taught her to do but it didn't work, "I don't know what to do." She said, "I've never felt this way towards someone before. I don't want to screw it up like I do everything else. But what if I do? What if she doesn't feel the same way toward me? What if the world doesn't accept us? What if our _friends_ don't accept us? I mean...I said I would have her back. No matter what anyone says about us and she said the same. But what about her company? Could she handle her company going back under because of _me_?" Korra looked down, "What if she doesn't accept _me_? What if-?"

"Okay, _that's _where you need to stop." Korra looked up at him, "I don't need to be Force-sensitive to tell that she feels the same toward you. Just watching the way she was worried about you when you were in the prison, let me know that she feels the same way. Just in the way she helped you when you were in there, told me that she feels the same way about you. And what if the world doesn't accept you? Your friends that you brought here seemed to accept you. So, there are two of those problems for you."

"You don't understand. We went to my parents and they...had...I don't know how to put it other than...they had a problem with it. They wanted us to hide our relationship."

"They might have a issue with it. But something tells me that you fear someone else's judgment of your relationship. Her parents, perhaps?" Luke probed.

"No-no her parents are...gone." Korra said.

"Oh. Then someone that you consider a second mother and father?" Korra nodded, "Okay. Have they _openly_ hated same-sex relationships?"

"Well, no-."

"Then you don't know for sure that they won't accept you."

"But I don't know that they _will_."

"Okay, let's approach this from a different angle." said Luke, "Have you ever been in a relationship before? Man or woman?"

"Yes, a-a guy." Korra said.

"Okay, did you love him?"

Korra didn't know where this line of questioning was going, but she said, "Yes. But it doesn't feel the same as with Asami. It feels...I don't know how to explain it but...more intense?"

"I know what you're talking about. It feels more consuming. Right?"

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"Okay, did your friends and family and your second family look at you any differently?"

"Well, no. But there's something different about being in a relationship with the same gender."

"Why?" Luke questioned. When she didn't answer right away, he continued, "Why should it be any different? If your friends are _true_ friends, they'll accept you. Same goes with your second family. Unless you know someone that has relationships with the same gender and they don't accept them?"

"No, we don't know _anyone_! That's the problem! I never knew that this was a _thing_ until now! And one problem is my first boyfriend was Asami's boyfriend right before. We both broke up with him and found each other over the months. But we're both still friends with him. And I thought that I would be fine with whatever the world threw at us. Even if it was _just _us. But now, for some reason, I'm panicking over them. And I don't know why! I mean Aang and the others were fine with it so why can't my mind accept it _now_?!" Now she'd done it. She was hyperventilating, "I just don't know what to do!" She moaned into her hands.

"I'm sorry I'm not of much help with this sort of thing. I've only seen same-sex relationships from the outside. Like old comrades from war. And people walking around the street. Maybe Lando or Tendra would know more about this-," Korra looked up hopeful but then he continued, "-But I don't even know if she _exists _here! Or if Lando is the same person!" Korra put her head back into her hands and tried to calm her breathing down, "I guess I could ask Han about Lando. Could you ask of the people who you came with about this?"

Korra was still hyperventilating but looked up again, "I-I don't kn-know." She said in between breaths.

He snapped his fingers, "I know who to go to for help."

"Wh-who?"

"First, let me help with that." Luke walked over to Korra and put his hand on her chest. He closed his eyes and Korra felt a wave of pressure released from his hand expand to her whole body. He opened his eyes and back away, "Better?"

Korra blinked, "Ye-yeah. Thanks, but who are you going to get help?"

The corner of his lip twisted up, "Asami."

"_What_?! No, no, no, no, no, no! You can't go to her. She _hates _me right now!"

"She could never hate you if what you say about her is true."

"But-!"

"But nothing." He interrupted, "Just tell her everything that you just told me and it will be fine. One thing I know about women is, they value honesty."

"But the whole reason I came to you was because I was afraid to tell her. I don't even know if that's how I _feel_-!"

"That's how you feel. You wouldn't be panicking over this if you didn't."

"Are-are you sure?" _Why am I acting this way?! I'm like a scared little girl again! Even though I was never scared as a kid. I'm like how I was when I was alone and recovering._ She thought somberly.

"I'm sure. You _need _to tell her."

"Okay."

Luke turned to leave. When he was in the doorway he chuckled a little bit, "You know, I just realized that I might have to do this kind of talk with my son." He turned to look at her, "Thanks for the experience." Then he left, leaving Korra with what to say to Asami when she got here.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been thinking a lot about the later stories. No matter how much I try to focus on this one and the chapters that link to the later stuff in this one I've thought about. My mind has not been playing nice these last few months. I still have chapters until almost the end of the year. I'm working on getting my mind in the right place. But in the meantime, please review for constructive criticism. **

Chapter 8

Luke left the barracks area and headed to the medical center. All the while he thought about the conversation he just had. He felt bad for Korra and those with similar feelings like her. It couldn't have been easy for your parents to not understand you just because of who you love. And then to be afraid of what your friends and second family would think and do. Luke never thought about the stress of being in a same-sex relationship before. He always had other things to think and worry about. But now he was _really_ thinking about it.

When he reached the entrance to the medical center, he stopped. He felt someone hurting inside. Not physically, but _emotionally_. He walked in slowly and looked to who was hurting and found it was Asami. She had her back to him with her legs hanging off the bed. Her shoulders were slumped, but she wasn't crying. He considered going over there and asking what was wrong, but the Force told him to wait for another time. So, instead, he walked over and tried to have his boots make as much sound as they could when they hit the metal floor.

She quickly turned around. There was no trace on her face that she was hurting and her feelings were buried deeply and quickly. But they were still there, if you knew what to look for. She nodded, "Master Skywalker."

He nodded as well, "Miss Sato." He noticed the look on her face, "Did I do something to upset you?"

She looked at him squarely in the eyes and said, "Yes." She left it at that.

"Can I ask _why_?"

"You can."

"Fine. What did I do to upset you? Because this isn't going to get us anywhere if we don't, at least, be _content_ with each other." Luke felt like he was talking to a small child.

Asami sighed, "I guess I am being petty...but...something's off about you."

Luke furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"You seem and seemed distracted."

"When? Now?"

"Yeah. Now and before when Pakmillu was telling you about Zuko, Katara and Sokka's injuries."

Luke thought about it, "Well, now I'm thinking about what I'm going to say to you and before…I don't know. Can you tell me what I was doing?"

"When you were over Zuko...you seemed..._gone_...not physically...but mentally. Then you walked over to Katara and you seemed _happy_. Then you walked over to Sokka and then you seemed almost...distraught. And you stood over this bed and you looked like you were going to run away. Why is that?"

Luke hadn't realized that he was doing that , "I-I was having a-an..._interaction_ with someone I know to be dead." He said slowly, "And I was happy to feel her again and then she just...disappeared. So, I _was_ going to run and find her." He thought about trying to go to her now but he didn't know where she was and Korra needed Asami right now. So he could wait.

"An '_interaction_'?"

"Yeah. I'm a Force-user and I'm an empath and telepath among other things."

"What 'other things'?"

"Telekinesis, magnifying the senses, postcognition, precognition, healing abilities, lightning and countless others. I could be here for awhile just telling the abilities that _I_ have used. Nevermind the abilities _possible_."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better about you..._why_? That Sith, Starkiller, he used his abilities to hurt people. What's to say you won't?"

"Because I've dedicated my life to help people. I've resurrected an entire culture and religion dedicated to helping people. And I've taken down people, the Sith, who use their power for evil."

"And what about that Sith that's here? Who's down there guarding him? Master Horn said that one of the three of you needed to guard him."

"I'm keeping watch of him." Luke said.

"How?"

"I can sense every move he makes. So far he's breathed two-hundred and six times and hasn't moved any other muscle."

"Only two-hundred and six? In what, an hour?"

"He's been meditating and healing from the stab wound I gave him. Two-hundred and seven times now." He said offhandedly.

Asami seemed satisfied and smiled a little, "Korra said she had a good feeling about you. I guess she's right." Luke felt love and pain wash over her without her face moving a muscle. Luke decided to leave that alone, too.

"Speaking of Korra, she needs to tell you something."

Now her face changed. It changed into a combination of happiness and...fear?, "So, she told you?"

"Yes, she ran into me, literally, and was very panicked and concerned."

"Okay, then can you take me to her? Because this really isn't the time for her to be panicking."

"Yes, I agree." Luke held out a hand to her. She eyed it like it was going to bite, "Last time you got up, you nearly collapsed." She reluctantly took it.

"What's that?" She pointed at his belt.

Luke pointed to his lightsaber "This?" She nodded, "This is a lightsaber. An elegant weapon, from a more civilized time. You've seen one when Starkiller used it against you."

"I've seen it before."

"I just said that Star-."

"No, I've seen _that_ exact one before."

"Huh? How? When?"

"Um, over three years ago." Luke urged her to go on as they started walking towards the barracks, "By a man called Lars who saved me from a mugging."

"You're sure it was Lars?"

"Yeah, after he saved me he went to Air Temple Island for awhile, then he went with Korra to the South Pole and I don't remember seeing him again. Why?"

"Because my Aunt and Uncle's last name was Lars. And with him having a lightsaber…." He trailed off.

"He never turned it on. It was just a decorative object he said. He _was_ a nomad."

"Hm, maybe." Luke pulled her to the side of the corridor as people walked by, "But I'll think about that later. I need to tell you about Korra right now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Asami seemed very worried now. It only reinforced his thoughts of the two of them.

"She was very panicked when she ran into me. When we talked she got herself into a panic attack."

"Just about what she thought about before?"

"Yes and more. Korra is _very_ concerned about your opinion of her. I have a feeling that may be wrong but it's that her worst fear now is you rejecting her. I think she is so worried that you'll reject her that it affects her deeply. Even if she doesn't know it. I'm just warning you to be gentle with her."

She seemed insulted, "You think that I'm _that_ insensitive?! That I would hurt her that way?! I-she-." Asami looked around and her voice was a whisper, "I love her! And I have for years! I would _never_ see her get hurt if I could!"

"I know you love her. You two aren't subtle. And no, I don't think you're insensitive. I don't think you would hurt her on purpose. I'm just saying to take extra care with her right now. She's panicking about being in a same-sex relationship for the first time. And she needs you to just hear her out."

Asami took a deep breath and the anger flowed away, "I figured she would worry at some point about being in this relationship. I didn't think it would be so soon."

Luke felt awkward asking this question but he asked, "So, have you been in-?"

"Yes. You?"

"No. I only know of a couple of people who are in them and they aren't close friends. More like war buddies. I only know of two people who _might_ know anything about it."

"So, why'd she go to you?"

Luke shrugged, "Because she doesn't know anyone else on this planet."

Asami started walking again and Luke led the way.

Luke was curious about something, "I know it's not my business, but how long have you two been together?"

She seemed uncomfortable about that, "Um, less than a week."

"Hm. And how long have you known each other?"

"Over three years."

"Ah, that makes sense now. Thank you." They walked the rest of the way in silence while dodging people going back and forth through the corridors. When they reached the door to where Korra was, Luke said, "Well, here it is."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you before."

"You can call me Luke in private. And don't worry about it." He said as he waved his hand dismissively, "Why would you have trusted me?"

"You said before that you've pulled every string that you could to keep all of us from the prison. And you helped Korra now and before."

"Just doing my job. Now, go in there already! I can _feel_ her anxiety and it's making _me_ anxious!" Luke turned to leave, "Oh, before I go" He looked back at her, "The briefing will try to be in a half-hour, at least. If I'm in the medical center when you two leave then we'll go in together. But if not, then it's the first left down the corridor from the medical center."

"Thank you. We'll be there." He heard her say before the door opened and closed. _Now, _Luke thought, _to wake those kids up and then we can know more about this time and theirs. Then, hopefully, find _her.

Ever since Luke left, Korra paced the room while she tried to think of how to say what she needed to say to Asami. Korra had almost everything planned on what she was going to say when she heard voices outside the door. She went back to the bed she was on when Luke was there but didn't sit down. Korra couldn't tell what they were saying but she was getting worried. When the door opened, Korra saw Asami. Everything she had planned was gone from her mind. Even worse, Korra's mouth went dry and her throat started to hurt.

"H-hi." Korra managed to get out. Never before had she been this afraid that she couldn't even talk. This was a different type of fear, not the life-threatening type. It was similar to the fear she had with Mako that one time but _far_ worse. She supposed that Luke was right and that this _was_ real.

"Hi." Asami said. She went over to Korra, grabbed her hands and pulled her to sit down on the bunk, "Luke told me you're ready to talk. I won't pressure you into anything. Luke said you had a panic attack just talking to him. Whatever you need to say, I'm here. And I always will be."

Korra's vision got blurry but she refused to let them spillover. Asami always knew how to make her feel better and calm her down. _Why didn't I just go to her first? Why couldn't_ _I just say this earlier?_ Korra thought. Korra took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for being here. Even though I pushed you away."

Asami went and hugged her, "Always." Asami pulled away after they sat there awhile, "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She said when Korra didn't speak.

Asami held Korra at arm's length when she looked down and said, "I know this isn't the time or place to say this and please don't be upset when I say this-."

"Why would I be upset by anything you say?" Asami asked, interrupting Korra.

"I don't know." Korra admitted, "Maybe you don't feel the same way. Maybe you'll think I'm weird or worse-."

"Do you think that I'm shallow?"

"Wha-? No, no! Of course not!" Korra hastened to say as she looked up, "I'm just new to this! And I don't want to screw this up like with Mako."

"I think I know where this is going." said Asami, "So, please, just say it."

Korra was very afraid that Asami was going to turn her down. But she had gone this far, "Asami," She looked into Korra's eyes, "I-I think I love you." Korra waited for what felt like forever for Asami to respond. She hadn't moved except to lower her hands from Korra's arms. Then, all of a sudden, Asami beamed and crashed her lips onto Korra's. Her eyes shot open in surprise. Korra hadn't been expecting _that_ response. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck to deepen the kiss. Korra closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

Asami pulled back, after _another_ eternity passed by for both of them, to catch their breath, "S-sorry!" Asami breathed, "You don't know how long I've wanted for you to say that!" She pulled Korra into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I love you, too! For _so _long!" Korra beamed with her, and _now_ did her tears spillover. Korra couldn't believe it, Asami loved her! She _loved_ her!

Now, Korra pulled back from the hug. Asami giggled when she saw Korra's tears, which just made her blush, while both of them were still beaming. Asami reached with a hand and brushed Korra's tears away with her thumb. Along with her fears, like always. Now Korra couldn't understand why she hadn't said this earlier when she thought it. But considering both of their reactions, it would've been pretty embarrassing to be a beaming and crying mess. But then again, for Asami, Korra would do _anything_.

Asami pulled Korra into her chest for another hug and Korra just let it happen. She listened to Asami's heartbeat. It was going fast. Korra felt her own. It was also going fast. Asami started laughing a little which confused Korra. She tried to pull away to ask but Asami's grip just tightened. So Korra asked into Asami's chest, "What's so funny?"

"You...me..._us_. This whole situation. And the fact that it seems Luke foresaw all this."

"Huh? Why bring up Luke _now_?! It's like bringing up my parents or Tenzin and Pema now. It just feels..._awkward_."

"Sorry, you're right. Don't bring up fifty-somethings when we're having a moment."

Korra just giggled, which was strange for _her_, "Well, you brought it up and ruined the moment, so, spit it out." Korra tried to wiggle out of her grasp to see her face to talk to her, but Asami didn't budge.

"Stop wiggling!" Asami ordered and Korra stopped, but pouted, "Now don't _pout_ about it!"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Korra. I can feel you. I know you. You're pouting."

Korra smiled and whined, "I just wanted to see your beautiful face!"

Asami chuckled and replied, "That's not going to work. So I'll just talk about the fifty-something Luke."

Korra groaned, "I thought you didn't like Luke!"

"We had an understanding. But Luke said that we weren't subtle about feelings toward each other and he knew that I loved you."

"Okay...your point?"

"My point is, if he knew about us for just meeting us _today_, then what about the people back home?"

"Well, we know that Aang and the old Team Avatar know about us."

"Yeah, but what about everyone else? Like Mako and Bolin-."

"-And Tenzin and Pema-."

"-Yeah, and Lars, too."

Korra furrowed her brow at that, "Why do you bring him up?"

"Because Luke kind of reminds me of him."

"Yeah, kinda like a mixture of Tenzin and Lars."

"Yeah, and then there's that thing he has on his belt. He calls it a lightsaber. But I _swear _that I've seen Lars have the same exact one on his belt. And now that I think about it, their robes and cloak are similar to each other, too."

"I've only ever seen him wear the Air Acolyte robes before. Well, and Southern Water Tribe clothes when we were down there. When'd you see him wear those?"

Asami loosened her grip on Korra so that she could get out if she wanted, but now, Korra was comfy, "When I first meet him, it was before you were even _in_ Republic City. He saved me from some Triple Threats that were harassing me."

"Huh, neither of you mentioned that before."

"Yeah, after he saved me, I offered him a bite to eat at Yuang's diner, since it was closest. He then admitted he didn't have a place to stay for the night and I offered him a room at my house. Next morning he went to talk to Tenzin about becoming an Air Acolyte. The next time I saw him was when I moved onto Air Temple Island after…." She trailed off and Korra just wrapped her arms around her and said nothing. Korra knew what was happening, even if she didn't know _exactly _how it felt. After a little while of them sitting there like that, Asami continued, "And you know what happened from there."

"Yeah." Korra whispered into Asami's chest. Korra pulled back to arm's length again but kept her hands touching Asami, "You know," She started hesitantly, "If it ever gets too bad for you...you could go to Luke. He lost his wife to murder about five years ago. He might know more about this than I do."

"You-you do fine."

"For now, maybe. Just... keep it in mind while we're here."

"I will." Asami took a deep breath then said, "Come on. Let's stop with these 'feelings'," She air quoted with her fingers, "And go to that briefing. Luke said that it would happen in about a half-hour from when I got in. I think it's been passed a half-hour."

"Yeah, sure." They both got up and headed to the door while holding hands. They went through the hallways with Asami leading the way while Korra was behind her, still holding her hand.

When they reached a door with a guard by it, Asami stopped and said, "I guess they're already in."

They tried to enter but the guard stopped them, "No one enters the briefing room once it's in session."

"But we're invited." Korra said.

"Names?" The human man said.

"Korra and Asami."

"Last names?"

"Uh-I don't have-."

"Sato." Asami said. Korra looked at her dumbfounded. She just glanced over and winked.

"You're late." He said, "Come on in." He stepped aside and let them in. When they walked inside, Korra saw only a few people she recognized. To her right and in the back was the creature named Chewie and some other man leaning against the wall next to him. To the right of Chewie was a white and blue-domed machine of some kind. Next to that was a golden human-looking machine to the right of the other one. In the middle seating, were a bunch of people Korra didn't recognize and a bunch of species Korra didn't recognize. The only one she recognized was a man from the same species as Pakmillu. There also were people that were blue with some color and had some static go through them every once in a while. Korra had no idea what they were.

But in the front seating was the old Team Avatar. In the front stood Luke, Corran, Jaina and some other man who might be 'the General'. When Luke noticed them, he ushered them over, "Korra, Asami," He said when they reached him, "Glad you could make it." He seemed to notice their hands and smiled but pointed and said, "Your seats are right there." They went to their seats and sat down. Korra was to the right of Katara and Asami was at the end.

Katara leaned over and whispered, "Nice to see you two are alright."

"It's good to see that you are as well." Korra whispered back.

Katara was going to whisper something. But was interrupted, when the man who might be the General said, "Hello everyone. And welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this story has been slow thus far. But now it's going to start to pick up pace in chapter 11. Just this one and the one after it and you'll see the hint of the real story. But unless people want it really badly, that's going to wait until December. I'm so excited! Please review for constructive criticism and for a sooner chapter 11. **

Chapter 9

Luke headed to the medical center to see the kids that arrived with Korra and Asami. Before he entered the medical center, Reekain was waiting for Luke and had him escorted by two guards to the briefing room. Once they entered, Reekain said, "I'll ask this once and only once. Who are you? How did you find us?" The two guards aimed their blaster rifles at Luke while he continued, "You have thirty seconds." _Now, _this _is how he should be acting. _Luke mused.

Luke put his hands up, "I told you who I am. I'm Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Leader and founder of the New Jedi Order. We found you by running into Commander Skywalker of Rogue Squadron."

"Fine. But how did you find this planet."

"Masters Horn, Solo-Fel and I were on our way to Bespin for TibannaX, a special variety of Tibanna that is used in the Jedi Order's SteathX. But before we got there, we detected a large energy signature coming from Hoth. We landed near the old Echo Base, got out and then we woke up here. I have a theory about what happened, but I'd like to wait until we get everyone together before I say it."

Reekain pulled out his sidearm and pointed it at Luke, "You'll say it _now_ if you want to live!"

Luke lowered his hands and huffed a laugh, "General, I can easily survive your blaster shots."

The General pulled the safety off the blaster and the guards did the same, "You'll say it _now_!

Luke put a hand on his lightsaber, just in case, "Fine. Have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

"No." He stated dryly.

"Well. Without getting into too much of it, it boils down to this. The Universe has everything we know and might be infinite, right?" Luke didn't get a response, so he continued, "Well, what if it isn't? What if there is another universe that is exactly like yours, but the war went much better? What if there is a universe that doesn't have the war at all? And the Republic and Empire didn't exist? Where there aren't Force-users? Where people can control the elements? How about a world, no, a _universe_ like that?"

"What you're saying is science fiction."

"What if it isn't?"

"What's your proof?"

"I have none."

"Then how do you expect to live?"

"General, don't threaten a Jedi Master. It's not wise."

"Is _that_ a threat?"

"No, it's a warning." Luke had wondered when Reekain's paranoid brain would come to this.

Reekain's commlink beeped and he said into it, "Bring them in." Four more guards came in escorting Corran and Jania with two guards each.

"Hello, Master." said Corran, "Pleasant situation you got us into, eh?" They were lined up next to Luke when the new guards released the safeties of their blasters and raised them at the Jedi. Corran and Jania grabbed their lightsabers but didn't activate them.

"It's not wise to point a blaster at a Jedi Master." said Jania.

"I told them that and they didn't believe me." Luke said.

"Enough talk!" Reekain yelled, "Where are the other two?"

"What other two?" Luke asked.

"The two who left the medical center." Luke quickly knew that he was talking about Korra and Asami. Then, just as quickly, put up an illusion around them. Corran and Jaina looked at him with a sideways glance, then quickly turned back to Reekain.

"I don't know." Luke said camly.

"The guards at the entrance of the medical center said that you led one of them away. Where did you lead her?" The General demanded.

"I led her to a room. I don't know if she left from there." _And even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to find them_, "But what can we do to calm this whole situation down? No one wants a shootout with three Jedi Masters."

"I want answers. Proveable answers."

"I'm sorry. But I can't give them to you. We're just as stuck and lost as you are."

"I might be of some help." Corran chimed in. They all looked at him, "I had a vision of a person in red and gold armor with a blue circle on his chest and a person in grey and black with a hawk-bat on his chest telling us all the answers."

"When did you have that?" Luke questioned.

"As we were being taken here, to this time. _That's_ why I've been so calm about this."

"What answers?" Reekain demanded again.

"I don't know _what_. But I do know that it's soon."

"I've had visions of those two as well." Luke said.

"You don't remember them saying _anything_?" The General asked.

"I do remember hearing one word. A word that they were arguing on."

"What?"

"Well, two. The first is multiverse. And the second is omniverse. They were arguing about the two words and the meaning of them."

"So, what you said was true?" Reekain asked Luke.

"Maybe. We'll know more when they show up."

"So, there's going to be more people showing up?

"Yes, that I know."

Reekain seemed to be thinking about something as he holstered his blaster. When he finished, he said, "Men, lower your weapons. You may return to your posts." They did as they were ordered and left. He then said to the Jedi, "I may not trust you, I'll let Rebel Command figure that out, but I'll hear you out."

Luke took his hand off his lightsaber, "Thank you, General. If you could organize the briefing, I'll go get the people from the medical center."

"You will do no such thing. You will stay here while Pakmillu gets those kids."

Luke sighed, "Fine."

"I will place a guard at the door so you don't leave while I organize the rest of the briefing. Understand?"

"Yes, General." said Luke and Corran at the same time.

When the General left, Corran asked Luke, "What did you do to make them turn on us?"

Luke told them what Pakmillu said and then what he saw in the main hangar. He also told them what Leia said.

Corran muttered a Corellian curse while Jania said some other curse that sounded Chiss.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"So, we're not even from this _universe_?!" asked Jania.

"That's what it seems like."

"What about those kids who came with Starkiller?" Corran asked.

"I think they're from a different one as well." Luke said.

"Hm, well-." Corran was interrupted by the door opening and Pakmillu and other medical staff coming in with the kids.

"Master Skywalker." She said. The staff led the kids to the chairs at the front row. Once they were all sitting down and stable, the staff left.

Luke went up to the kid that Korra said was the leader, "Hello, Avatar?" The Avatar looked up at him, "I'm Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," Luke gestured to Corran, "This is Jedi Master Corran Horn," then gestured to Jaina, "And this is Jedi Master Jaina Solo-Fel. It's nice to finally see you up."

"Hi, I'm Avatar Aang," He gestured to the girl to the left of him, "This is my girlfriend, Katara," He then gestured to the man to his right, "This is her brother, Sokka," Then he pointed to the man right of Sokka, "And that is Fire Lord Zuko. What happened to us?"

"And where are Korra and Asami?" Katara asked.

"Yes, where are they? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. They're having a much-needed discussion. And you were attacked by a Sith called Starkiller."

"Why did he attack us?" Zuko asked.

"Because he thought you were Rebels."

"Rebels?"

"All that we know will be explained during the briefing."

"Are you sure Korra and Asami are okay?" Katara asked. She looked very worried, "They weren't hurt by the guy in the mask?"

"Asami has a concussion and Korra...has other problems, but no, they weren't hurt too bad by Starkiller." Luke said.

"What 'other problems'?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. She hasn't said. Maybe she'll say more in the future."

"Hopefully. There's something off about her."

"Yeah, I've had like this woman's voice in my head, saying to be careful about them. I think it's either Kyoshi or Yangchen. But I'm not sure, it could be someone else." said Aang.

"Yeah, it's a bit strange how they showed up." Sokka said.

Before Luke could ask how they showed up, Katara got to her feet and faced the three still sitting and yelled, "How dare you three?!"

"Katara-." Aang started to say.

"Don't 'Katara' me! No, I'm done having someone insult or pressure those two!"

Luke thought it was intriguing, so asked, "Why?" She whirled at him, "I mean...why do you feel so strongly about them?"

She looked at him with a puzzled and furious look on her face before she answered, "I don't know. But it feels like I've got this connection to them. It's more to Korra, though. But the connection to Asami is there, too."

Luke examined Katara in the Force and felt a strong spiritual connection to Aang…and...also to Korra? Apparently Corran and Jania sensed it too because they both tried to speak at the same time. Jaina conceded to Corran, so he asked, "When did you meet Korra?"

Katara looked embarrassed, "Um, last night. Why?"

The three Jedi looked at each other and Luke spoke first, "Because you two," He pointed at Aang and Katara, "And Korra, have a strong spiritual connection. Are you sure you don't know her from before?"

"I'm sure." said Katara, "But Korra and Asami knew _us_."

"That's not that surprising," said Sokka. He made a big gesture with his arms when he said, "Because we saved the world!" He flinched and clutched his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Corran.

"Yeah," He choked out, "Just...it still hurts from when that crazy guy cut me with that lighty sword thing."

"'Lighty sword thing'?" Jania laughed out, "You mean a lightsaber?"

"No, I mean a lighty sword. It was like, _buvm_ and I was like, 'Haaa, take that crazy space guy!' And he was like, 'I'm going to get you now!' And Katara was like, 'Oh, no Sokka! Go easy on him!' And I was like-."

"Sokka!" He looked at Zuko, "That's not what happened. He cut you across the chest as you charged him foolishly."

"I was getting there, I was getting there. Besides, I saved you. So, I was like-."

"Can we just focus on how Korra and Asami showed up?" Luke interrupted.

"I wanted to tell my story…." Sokka mumbled dejectedly.

"Korra and Asami appeared in the South Pole, without any coats or any other winter gear," Aang started, "Saying that they were attacked by a large Spirit and lost all their supplies. I don't know whether that's true or not because-."

Katara whirled back at him. "Oh, so, you're doubting their _story_ now, too?!"

"If you would let me finish, Katara," said Aang calmly, "You would know that I was going to say because I've only rarely seen or heard about Spirits that big here and they didn't explain where or why."

She looked down, "Oh, sorry Aang."

He grabbed her hand and said, "It's okay, Sweetie. I feel an unexplained connection to them, too."

Luke walked away for a second and Corran followed, "I think we're thinking the same thing." He said as Luke looked up at him, "They're not from these guys' universe."

Luke stretched out his senses to Korra and Asami in the barracks and felt the same thing he felt about the people in this universe, but stronger. Then sensed the group here. They had the same different feeling, the same everything. Luke could only come up with one solution, "No, they _are_ from the same universe as these four. I think they're from the _future _of this group's future."

"Time travel again?" Corran questioned, "I thought we ruled that one out here."

"Maybe for us. But who's to say that _they_ haven't discovered some way to time travel in their universe?"

"True." He slowly said.

"With the Multiverse, it's possible."

"Yeah...or whatever this 'Omniverse' is."

"Exactly."

Jaina came over to them and asked, "What are you two whispering about?"

"We're not whispering."

"Yeah...right. So?"

"Luke here thinks that Korra and Asami are from this group's future." Corran said.

"Time travel again? I thought we ruled that one out?" Luke and Corran chuckled a little, "What?"

"I just asked the same thing."

"And I'll say the same thing, maybe for us. But who's to say that _they_ haven't discovered some way to time travel in their universe?"

"Okay, fine. So...we'll ask them when they get here?" Jaina asked.

"That's the plan." Luke responded, "But there's one thing I need to know before they get here to see if my theory is true." Luke walked back over to the group of teens. Katara had sat back down and Aang was holding her hand and asked, "What exactly _is_ the Avatar? Korra mentioned it twice. First, she said _she_ was the Avatar. Then she said _you_ were the Avatar." He nodded towards Aang, "Can there be two Avatars? Of what? Spirits?"

"No, there can't be two Avatars." Aang stated, "I don't know why she would say that. And the Avatar is the bridge between the Physical and Spirit worlds. We are the only ones that can master all four elements and bring balance to the world."

"You say 'we' like there _can_ be two Avatars."

"There have been thousands of Avatars. Just never more than one at a time."

"And how does _that_ work? You reincarnate or something?"

"That's it exactly. The Avatar reincarnates after his or her death into the next nation in the cycle. Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Always that pattern. The Avatar before me was, Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation and the Avatar after me will be...of...the...Water...Tribes." He looked at his group and they all seemed to have the same revelation.

"And that's why I was asking." Luke said, "Because I think Korra is the Avatar after you. And somehow, they time traveled to your time. It could've been because of the same thing that brought all of us to this universe. Or, in their time, they discover a way to time travel."

"There is the _Tree_ of Time in the Spirit World that I've read about." offered Sokka.

"Where'd you read that?" Katara asked.

"From the Spirit Library. I remember passing over it looking for a way to defeat the Fire Nation."

"I've heard about the Tree of Time as well." Aang said, "Though I've never seen it."

"Hm...well...we'll ask them when they arrive." said Luke.

"And when _will_ they arrive?" asked Zuko.

Luke stretched out his senses toward the barracks and felt them happy and filled with love. He also felt Leia and General Reekian coming this way, "Soon." He said as he turned to the door. The door opened C-3PO and R2-D2 came in followed by Leia then by Reekian. Luke bowed his head to each and said, "General, Princess, it's nice to see you again."

"Master Sky-."

"Master Luke?!" Threepio exclaimed, "You seem...different."

"Hello, Threepio. It's nice to see you, too." Artoo made a bunch of happy and annoyed beeps, "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. It's good to see you, too, old friend. Thank you, Threepio for not calling me old."

"You're quite welcome, Master Lu-," Artoo beeped. Luke sighed and Threepio kicked Artoo in the back, "How dare you call him that?! He just said 'Thank-'."

"It's fine Threepio." said Luke, "I kind of expected it when I said it."

"Still, he had no right-!"

Reekian cleared his throat, "Are you three done?"

"Sorry, General." apologized Luke.

"It's good to see you, too, Threepio." said Jania.

Threepio visibly did a double-take, "I don't think you're Princess Leia."

"I'm her daughter from a different universe."

"Oh, I see." Luke was always surprised by how much Threepio could emote just in his voice. Luke had known him long enough that he could see facial expressions on him, too, "Then what should I call you Mistress…?"

"Jaina. Jedi Master Jaina Solo-Fel."

"A pleasure, Mistress Jaina."

"Are you done yet?" asked Reekian who was visibly annoyed.

"I haven't said _my_ hello to them!" Corran said.

"Do you even _know_ them?"

"Well, yes. They came around the Academy and the Temple often."

"Corran, just let the man speak." Luke said as the door opened again and Han Solo and Chewbacca walked in.

"Oh, Captain Solo-!" Threepio exclaimed.

"That's enough, droid!"

"Yes, General." Han chuckled after Chewie said that Threepio got whipped. "How rude!" Luke agreed with Threepio. The droids and Han and Chewie went to the back of the room as more people came in. Some humans looked like they were from Kuat or Coreilla with some people with CSA logos on their shoulders. They were followed by a couple of Drall, a Selonian and a few Duros and Sullustans. A Rodian and a Twi'lek came in after them with a Neimoidian in the rear. After a few more minutes, a couple of Quarren came in led by Captain Gial Ackbar. Last to come in was Generals Garm Bel Iblis and Jan Dodonna. _Well, that answers _that _question. _Luke mused. As they all went to their seats, holograms of Mon Mothma, a Kaminoan and what appeared to be the Corporate Sector's ExO came to life.

Reekain went over to Luke and asked, "Where are the other two?"

Luke stretched his senses and felt them, "They're on their way."

Corran and Jaina came over when Reekain asked, "So, how do you want to handle this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to go up first or what?"

"This is _your_ base, General. _Your_ meeting. I intend to stay away from as much of your universe's affairs as possible unless asked. I've been too involved as is."

"Okay, then. Will you explain your theory? I don't fully understand it."

"If you want me to, then yes."

"How do you want me to introduce you?"

"Master Jedi or Jedi Master will be fine. I'll tell them who I am."

"Okay, Master Jedi." The group of Jedi and the General looked towards the door as Korra and Asami came in.

Luke called them over with a hand gesture. When they reached him, he said, "Korra, Asami. Glad you could make it." He noticed their hands and smiled but pointed next to Katara and said, "Your seats are right there."

Luke looked back to Reekain while he walked in front of the room and said, "Hello everyone and welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

**I was proud of this chapter when I wrote it but now... I don't know. This is what this story is going to be. Much. Much later. Right now I'm in a writer's block and I'm writing prequels to this story. If you want to read the first one, it's on my profile. I'm in the prosses of writing another one. I've got two chapters out of four for that one. I have five stories planned as prequels and three stories that will take place in the background of this one. They're all going to be short stories. So for me, that's under 10k words. I got thirteen new Star Wars Legends characters added to this site for those stories. If you want to read those, then please follow me and review for constructive criticism.**

Chapter 11

Luke received the distress signal from outpost theta nine two and told them he was on his way. But before they could talk longer, the transmission was cut off with screams of fear and pain. Luke hurried his way there and saw the red mark that was once the outpost. Blood and gore were strewn about everywhere. Luke could barely make out the bodies. All he saw was what was once Rebel troops. Not even the vehicles were recognizable. Massive Juggernauts and walkers were left a smoldering wreck. Luke looked out into the distance and saw the same thing to the Imperial side. The gargantuan, six-legged AT-SHs were nothing more than ash. AT-ICs, AT-LCs and AT-AHs were even more so. Innumerable AT-ATs, AT-STs and AT-SThs all lay on their sides as twisted metal ruins. And the Imperial infantry suffered the same grisly fate as the Rebel.

Pools of blood ankle-deep lay in the trenches. If Luke hadn't gone through the Vong War, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach the sight and smell. As he walked slowly through the trail of corpses, Luke felt danger and malice. In no man's land, he saw dozens of pods. Some with lifeless weapons, most likely bled dry on ammunition, among other seemingly troop carriers. Luke saw massive beings in red armor with blood in their mouths. They covered the battlefield along with similarly sized beings in yellow armor. The ones in red had eight crimson arrows surrounding a green mouth on their shoulder and the yellow had the same symbol that Korra described over a week ago.

Luke could sense someone still around, but he couldn't see them. He wanted to see if turning his back and being seemingly distracted would draw them out. He activated his commlink and called the command center back at base.

"This is Master Skywalker. Calling from outpost theta nine two. Calling to report the status."

"Master Skywalker, we read you. What happened? Were they overrun by the Imps?"

"Negative. By my guess, the Imperials died first."

"The sector is clear of Imperials?"

"Yes. But it's also clear of _our_ forces, too."

"Who killed both sides? Darth Malgus?"

"No. There is no sign of any Sith dealings. There is, however, corpses of the two sides that fought here."

"We have two new enemies?"

"It would seem that way. Though I only sense one side remains."

"Have you dealt with them?"

"No. They're sneaking up on me as we speak. I'll handle them. Do not send any troops in until you hear from me. If you don't hear from me...in say...two hours, reinforce the next defensive line with anyone and everyone you can get your hands on."

"If there's an enemy that _you_ can't stop...how are we to win?"

"That's where you hope and pray that I win." Luke sensed movement twenty-five meters away, "Here they come! Skywalker, out!"

Luke turned and faced his foes with lightsaber blaring and ready to go. He saw over two-meter tall giants racing toward him. When they realized that he noticed them, they stopped and began firing. Massive slugthrowers and plasma weapons unleashed into the whirling and deflecting black blur that was Luke Skywalker. But no matter how fast he was to move himself or his blade, they were equally as fast to adjust their aim. The plasma weapons sent him skidding many meters back as, when there was one shot to intercept, three more would come after it. The slugthrowers were no less challenging. They came in swarms of hundreds and Luke would intercept dozens at a time as they exploded in his face. After the first ones ripped through his skin, he made sure to put up a Force shield when he went to block them.

Both Luke and his massive foes were slowly advancing on each other. He had no idea _why_ they thought they could handle him in close quarters combat when he had his lightsaber. But he chose to not give way into arrogance and believe himself unbeatable. Neither adversary knew the other, so both came confident but cautious. Before they reached melee range, Luke heard the roar of jetpacks over the deafening noise of combat. Luke chanced a look at the sky and saw several enemies flying in the sky towards him. They had melee weapons ready to cut off his head. Luke did a backflip that sent him thirty meters away as the ground crumbled and bent over the impact of the creatures landing where he just was.

They ran screaming at Luke as their comrades ceased fire and moved up. Luke decided to let them come to him as he slowly backed away from the incoming horde, "For the Emperor!" They screamed at the top of their lungs. Right before they crashed into him, Luke noticed one of them place a small device a few meters away from the conflict. Four of them slashed at him with what seemed to be chainswords. It didn't matter much, as the blades were all cut at the hilt by Luke's green blade. That didn't stop them, as Luke realized he should've gone for the person wielding the blade. Before he could bring his blade up to slice his foes, they attacked him with their massive, power-armored fists. One of them broke his cheek. Another dislocated his jaw as another fractured it. The fourth broke four ribs. All before Luke could bring his lightsaber up less than a meter to cleave the four in half.

Luke counted himself lucky to come out of that mistake alive. If he were to slice the blade again, he had to make sure that it didn't stop with the weapons. It seemed that the enemy realized their mistake, too. They should've gone for the kill instead of beating him down. Though, with their strength, few people would've survived that assault. Only due to the Force and decades of training had he not panicked and reacted badly. The next group didn't seem to make the same mistake as their fallen brethren. Two came at his front as one came at his right, his left and his rear. Luke thought it was past time to show them his true power and danger. He sliced the one on the right from his shoulder to his hip. He continued his strike to cleve the one behind him in half from his waist. He made sure to put up an impenetrable barrier that the remaining three couldn't pass. He cut the one on the left's arm off and decapitated the next. Luke seized the last man with the Force and retreated. He brought him far away from the others as he ripped the man's helmet off with the Force.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded

"I will never talk to Heretic _Scum_ like you!" He spat back

"You better talk or you face the same fate as your allies."

"The Adeptus Astartes knows no fear! And the Imperial Fists will shower upon you like an unstoppable fury of the Holy God-Emperor! For we are...the God Emperor's Angels! And nothing will stop the Imperium of Mankind! Not even traitorous, Heretic Chaos Scum like you! This planet will not stop us!"

Luke seized him further and grabbed him by the throat, "How many more of you are there?!"

"The Emperor's servants are unending! Chaos will _never_ stop the rise of Humanity again! For every one you kill of us, thousands more will take his place! And millions more theirs! And billions theirs!" The man smiled, "You will burn, Heretic! As I will sit next to the God-Emperor on his Golden Throne!"

Luke frowned. Then he heard the roar of a jetpack behind him. He tried to let the man go and turn but the man turned his head and bit down on Luke's hand. Luke screamed as he reacted by slicing the man's head off. He quickly looked at his hand. His left hand's index finger was gone. And blood poured forth from the stump. Luke stopped the bleeding with the Force and tried to move out of the way as his danger sense went through the roof. But those few seconds of killing the man and looking at his hand nearly cost him his life. By some miracle, Luke moved far enough to the side that the chainsword didn't cut him in half. But it dug into his left shoulder and cut into his collar bone. Luke screamed in pain again and moved his blade behind him to cut the weapon. A part of it stayed in his shoulder, while the rest that the Astartes was holding, cut down Luke's back and niced his spine.

Luke used the Force to lift the man and hurl him hundreds of meters away. He knew the man would survive. That wasn't the goal. The goal was to try and buy Luke a few seconds to stop the bleeding. The sword was still in his shoulder doing damage. When Luke removed it, he saw a massive line of blood gush out. Before the first of it landed on the already blood-soaked snow, he stopped the bleeding with the Force. Luke was dangerously woozy. He knew that just the little bit that came out was near-fatal.

He looked out to the trenches and saw heavy weapons teams setting up their massive guns. But behind them, red warriors came out of nowhere and assaulted the others, screaming, "Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!"

Luke knew that the ones screaming were more than likely to kill him, too. But hopefully, and Luke hated to hope for a being's death, they would thin themselves out and Luke could mop up any weary survivors. Luke paused and thought about that as he watched the heavy weapons teams turn around and unload at the bigger target. He was watching them spill more and more blood while he wanted to get in there and help. Luke didn't act on these desires as he knew that was the calling of the dark side. But it did puzzle him, however, Luke _despised_ bloodshed. Especially bloodshed _he_ caused. This seemed to be something viler than the dark side. But Luke didn't know what. Maybe he could ask one of the warriors when they finished butchering themselves.

The conflict didn't last long though. But it was costly. Only two of the three dozen 'Imperial Fists' survived. And they seemed wounded. Luke slowly walked over to them with lightsaber in hand but not activated. A third Fist flew over to the others. They turned and started firing at Luke. He had hoped that they would be willing to talk now. And his deactivated blade would cost him. Fourteen shots nicked him as they burned and flayed his skin. But one landed its mark and into Luke's right ankle. He collapsed on his own weight as Luke's enemies charged him. He only managed to get in a sitting position before they arrived. They had knives drawn the size of a Shoto blade fully extended. One slashed Luke from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Cutting his chest open and cutting and exposing ribs. Luke had tried to push them away before the strike but he wasn't fast enough. He used a powerful Force wave to throw the three back. Luke used the Force to stand and cut all of them in half from their armpits.

Luke stood shakily and breathing heavily while the sounds of battle raged kilometers away. He deactivated his lightsaber and activated his commlink, "C...com...command? Th...this...this is Master Skywalker. Outpost theta nine two has been recaptured. It...it's going to need to be scrubbed though. There's ankle-deep blood pools in the trenches."

"We'll worry about that, Master Skywalker. You sound like you need rest."

"And about a month in a bacta tank."

"We're sending troops and medical personnel over now."

"Don't bother with the docs. Everyone's dead."

"The docs are for _you_."

"Oh. Well, much appreciated. I think I'm going to lay down and sleep for the next few years."

"Copy that. Echo Base, out."

Just before Luke could do just that, his commlink beeped and he quickly answered it, "Master Skywalker."

"Luke?! He has us."

"Who has you, Mara?"

"Vader. He caught the _Jade Shadow_ in his Force grip. You said to contact you before engaging him. And now that I'm feeling him, he's much more powerful than my Vader. I don't know if I can take him. And Asami here wouldn't do anything to him."

Luke chuckled, "I'm sure Korra would have something to say about that."

"I'm _so_ glad your cheery attitude survived." Mara Jade-Skywalker said dryly.

"Sorry." Luke sighed, "Where are you?"

"Outpost gamma nine two."

"That's several kilometers from where I'm at."

"Well, if you could find some way to get you ass here, Farm Boy, that would be nice."

Luke thought about it, "I have one way to get there."

"Good. Use it. I'll try to hold him off and not die."

"If this works you won't even have to do _that_. Luke, out."

Luke shut off his commlink and focused on the _Jade Shadow_. He imagined himself there, standing on the nose of the craft. Luke really hoped this worked. He didn't want to die trapped inside of something. He'd never tried this with living things before or even this _far_ before. As soon as he imagined a clear picture of him there, he used the Force. A loud, deafening _boom_ erupted, as the displaced air reorganized itself.

Luke opened his eyes to a very surprised Darth Vader standing over him, "Hi." He said before he blasted him away with the Force.

Mara and Asami came out of the top hatch, as Mara exclaimed, "Where in blazes did _you_ come from?!"

"Outpost theta nine two." He said with a smile.

"But-! Where?! How-?!" She took a closer look at him, "And what the blazes _happened_ to you?!"

"Long story."

"That you will tell."

"Yes." Luke looked at Asami. Her head was bleeding slightly. Luke feared the worst, "How are you, Asami?"

"Better than you, I'd reckon."

Luke nodded. He felt Vader approaching. He turned back to Mara, "Get the ship back up and running. I think we're either going to need a speedy retreat or a speedy medical transit."

"Wouldn't one be the other?"

"No." Luke turned around and walked toward Vader. They stopped at five meters as Luke said, "Hello, Father. We meet again. In a new universe."

"Son. You've grown strong in your age. You even rival the _Emperor_! If only-."

"I'm not going to join you. I've come to defeat you _and_ Palpatine. Unless _you_ want to join _me_ to defeat the Emperor?"

"You do not seem up to the task."

Luke noticed that Vader's armor had taken a beating, "Because we faced the same beings."

Vader was silent for a while as Luke readied for the fight, "It seems we can end this bout of pleasantries and commence with the fight you want so bad."

Luke didn't even see either blade ignite before red had crashed into green at the force of a bomb. Luke felt his ankle shatter, as the bullet wound proved devastating. He fell to his knees as Vader hammered at Luke's defenses. His body was protesting the use of his left arm badly. Luke lost more and more strength in that arm until it fell limp to his side. Vader seized the opportunity to bat away Luke's blade and grabbed his right hand and pulled. Luke shrieked as his mechanical hand was ripped out of his body.

Luke lay on his back with his right stump up to block Vader, "Now, my Son. Surrender or die."

Luke closed his eyes as he looked to be thinking, "I choose...life!" Luke threw every bit of power he had as a golden wave shot out of Luke's bloodied right stump and hit Vader. Luke stood and blasted Vader until Luke fell face-first into the ground.

Luke felt something ebbing. He wasn't sure if it was his consciousness or his life. Luke felt Mara's presence somewhere nearby. But that could mean she was in the same _galaxy_ as far as Luke was concerned. He saw his body on Hoth and….

Luke gasped as he could still feel the horrifying pain that seemed to be his future. No matter his training, no matter his experience, he was having a panic attack about a vision so real he could still feel it. It took every ounce of skill to calm himself down. And even _then_ it took nearly a half-hour. Once he had calmed down, Luke looked at the clock and was glad it was late at night. Then he looked to the medical center bed he was sitting next to. He saw his Mara back from the dead. He was so happy to see her when he found her. Luke sighed. He needed something to get his mind away from his painful, grizzly death.

Luke got up and went over to Asami's bed. She only needs to stay here this last night and Korra had chosen to sleep with her in a very tiny bed. He smiled at the sight and walked out of the medical center. Luke walked into the command center and went to the lead officer.

"Master Skywalker. You're up late."

"Bad dreams."

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

Luke thought about it, "Yeah. How are the defenses at outpost theta nine two?"

"Sir?"

"Just...humor me, please."

"Uh...let me check." The man went to one of the stations and asked about the seemingly pointless question. The officer returned to Luke and said, "Outpost theta nine two says everything is all clear and operational."

"Good, good. Thank you."

"Can I inquire, _why_ you want to know about a small outpost?"

"Just bad dreams about that place."

"You..._dreamt_...of outpost theta nine two?"

"Yes...well...it's not the first weird dream I've had. But by far, the most vivid."

The officer looked around and asked, "Care to talk about it?"

"I don't want to bother you with it. Your job is very important."

"It's quiet now and the General said to help however you needed. If you need an ear because everyone else is asleep, I'm here."

"I don't think that's what he meant."

"No, but it'd make the night job less boring."

Luke shrugged, "Sure. Why not? I dreamt of my death."

"People dream of death all the time."

"But I can see the future. I predicted the arrival of Korra's and Aang's group."

"Okay. So you saw your death. I'm guessing it happened at outpost theta nine two?"

"Only kind of. I died at outpost _gamma_ nine two. But got the near-fatal wounds at theta nine two."

"By who?"

"I don't know, to be honest. They said Adeptus Astartes and Imperial Fists. I think that the Fists are a branch of the Astartes."

"And what are _they_?"

"Beyond me. Beyond any super-soldier we have."

"So, we should be expecting them?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I saw the future or _a_ future. But...I don't think there's a way to prepare for them. They _decimated_ the heavy vehicles of the Empire and the Rebellion. Left pools of blood ankle-deep in trenches and made the battlefield soaked red."

"But...you stopped them?"

"Somewhat. I stopped the _rest_ of them. There were two opposing factions of them."

"I see why you can't sleep."

"I _felt_ like I was there! I _felt_ the pain! I _smelled _the blood and gore. I _tasted it_! And after I woke up, I _still _can feel and smell and taste it. I've _never_ had a vision so real before! And...I can't shake the _fear_ I have from it! And that just terrifies me more."

"You're just human, Master Skywalker. Even with your powers and maybe _because_ of them, you can still feel fear."

"I've trained my whole life to not feel fear or if I do, how to deal with it. And now...I don't know what to do. And I'm terrified!"

"I'm not much help there. I joined the Rebellion _because _of fear. And it's never left."

"Thank you for your time and ear."

"Anytime, Master Skywalker."

Luke left the command center and considered seeing if Han was awake to talk. He decided against it and went back to Mara in the medical center. Luke sat back down in the chair and watched Mara sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I was proud of this chapter when I wrote it but now... I don't know. This is what this story is going to be. Much. Much later. Right now I'm in a writer's block and I'm writing prequels to this story. If you want to read the first one, it's on my profile. I'm in the prosses of writing another one. I've got two chapters out of four for that one. I have five stories planned as prequels and three stories that will take place in the background of this one. They're all going to be short stories. So for me, that's under 10k words. I got thirteen new Star Wars Legends characters added to this site for those stories. If you want to read those, then please follow me and review for constructive criticism.**

Chapter 11

Luke received the distress signal from outpost theta nine two and told them he was on his way. But before they could talk longer, the transmission was cut off with screams of fear and pain. Luke hurried his way there and saw the red mark that was once the outpost. Blood and gore were strewn about everywhere. Luke could barely make out the bodies. All he saw was what was once Rebel troops. Not even the vehicles were recognizable. Massive Juggernauts and walkers were left a smoldering wreck. Luke looked out into the distance and saw the same thing to the Imperial side. The gargantuan, six-legged AT-SHs were nothing more than ash. AT-ICs, AT-LCs and AT-AHs were even more so. Innumerable AT-ATs, AT-STs and AT-SThs all lay on their sides as twisted metal ruins. And the Imperial infantry suffered the same grisly fate as the Rebel.

Pools of blood ankle-deep lay in the trenches. If Luke hadn't gone through the Vong War, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach the sight and smell. As he walked slowly through the trail of corpses, Luke felt danger and malice. In no man's land, he saw dozens of pods. Some with lifeless weapons, most likely bled dry on ammunition, among other seemingly troop carriers. Luke saw massive beings in red armor with blood in their mouths. They covered the battlefield along with similarly sized beings in yellow armor. The ones in red had eight crimson arrows surrounding a green mouth on their shoulder and the yellow had the same symbol that Korra described over a week ago.

Luke could sense someone still around, but he couldn't see them. He wanted to see if turning his back and being seemingly distracted would draw them out. He activated his commlink and called the command center back at base.

"This is Master Skywalker. Calling from outpost theta nine two. Calling to report the status."

"Master Skywalker, we read you. What happened? Were they overrun by the Imps?"

"Negative. By my guess, the Imperials died first."

"The sector is clear of Imperials?"

"Yes. But it's also clear of _our_ forces, too."

"Who killed both sides? Darth Malgus?"

"No. There is no sign of any Sith dealings. There is, however, corpses of the two sides that fought here."

"We have two new enemies?"

"It would seem that way. Though I only sense one side remains."

"Have you dealt with them?"

"No. They're sneaking up on me as we speak. I'll handle them. Do not send any troops in until you hear from me. If you don't hear from me...in say...two hours, reinforce the next defensive line with anyone and everyone you can get your hands on."

"If there's an enemy that _you_ can't stop...how are we to win?"

"That's where you hope and pray that I win." Luke sensed movement twenty-five meters away, "Here they come! Skywalker, out!"

Luke turned and faced his foes with lightsaber blaring and ready to go. He saw over two-meter tall giants racing toward him. When they realized that he noticed them, they stopped and began firing. Massive slugthrowers and plasma weapons unleashed into the whirling and deflecting black blur that was Luke Skywalker. But no matter how fast he was to move himself or his blade, they were equally as fast to adjust their aim. The plasma weapons sent him skidding many meters back as, when there was one shot to intercept, three more would come after it. The slugthrowers were no less challenging. They came in swarms of hundreds and Luke would intercept dozens at a time as they exploded in his face. After the first ones ripped through his skin, he made sure to put up a Force shield when he went to block them.

Both Luke and his massive foes were slowly advancing on each other. He had no idea _why_ they thought they could handle him in close quarters combat when he had his lightsaber. But he chose to not give way into arrogance and believe himself unbeatable. Neither adversary knew the other, so both came confident but cautious. Before they reached melee range, Luke heard the roar of jetpacks over the deafening noise of combat. Luke chanced a look at the sky and saw several enemies flying in the sky towards him. They had melee weapons ready to cut off his head. Luke did a backflip that sent him thirty meters away as the ground crumbled and bent over the impact of the creatures landing where he just was.

They ran screaming at Luke as their comrades ceased fire and moved up. Luke decided to let them come to him as he slowly backed away from the incoming horde, "For the Emperor!" They screamed at the top of their lungs. Right before they crashed into him, Luke noticed one of them place a small device a few meters away from the conflict. Four of them slashed at him with what seemed to be chainswords. It didn't matter much, as the blades were all cut at the hilt by Luke's green blade. That didn't stop them, as Luke realized he should've gone for the person wielding the blade. Before he could bring his blade up to slice his foes, they attacked him with their massive, power-armored fists. One of them broke his cheek. Another dislocated his jaw as another fractured it. The fourth broke four ribs. All before Luke could bring his lightsaber up less than a meter to cleave the four in half.

Luke counted himself lucky to come out of that mistake alive. If he were to slice the blade again, he had to make sure that it didn't stop with the weapons. It seemed that the enemy realized their mistake, too. They should've gone for the kill instead of beating him down. Though, with their strength, few people would've survived that assault. Only due to the Force and decades of training had he not panicked and reacted badly. The next group didn't seem to make the same mistake as their fallen brethren. Two came at his front as one came at his right, his left and his rear. Luke thought it was past time to show them his true power and danger. He sliced the one on the right from his shoulder to his hip. He continued his strike to cleve the one behind him in half from his waist. He made sure to put up an impenetrable barrier that the remaining three couldn't pass. He cut the one on the left's arm off and decapitated the next. Luke seized the last man with the Force and retreated. He brought him far away from the others as he ripped the man's helmet off with the Force.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded

"I will never talk to Heretic _Scum_ like you!" He spat back

"You better talk or you face the same fate as your allies."

"The Adeptus Astartes knows no fear! And the Imperial Fists will shower upon you like an unstoppable fury of the Holy God-Emperor! For we are...the God Emperor's Angels! And nothing will stop the Imperium of Mankind! Not even traitorous, Heretic Chaos Scum like you! This planet will not stop us!"

Luke seized him further and grabbed him by the throat, "How many more of you are there?!"

"The Emperor's servants are unending! Chaos will _never_ stop the rise of Humanity again! For every one you kill of us, thousands more will take his place! And millions more theirs! And billions theirs!" The man smiled, "You will burn, Heretic! As I will sit next to the God-Emperor on his Golden Throne!"

Luke frowned. Then he heard the roar of a jetpack behind him. He tried to let the man go and turn but the man turned his head and bit down on Luke's hand. Luke screamed as he reacted by slicing the man's head off. He quickly looked at his hand. His left hand's index finger was gone. And blood poured forth from the stump. Luke stopped the bleeding with the Force and tried to move out of the way as his danger sense went through the roof. But those few seconds of killing the man and looking at his hand nearly cost him his life. By some miracle, Luke moved far enough to the side that the chainsword didn't cut him in half. But it dug into his left shoulder and cut into his collar bone. Luke screamed in pain again and moved his blade behind him to cut the weapon. A part of it stayed in his shoulder, while the rest that the Astartes was holding, cut down Luke's back and niced his spine.

Luke used the Force to lift the man and hurl him hundreds of meters away. He knew the man would survive. That wasn't the goal. The goal was to try and buy Luke a few seconds to stop the bleeding. The sword was still in his shoulder doing damage. When Luke removed it, he saw a massive line of blood gush out. Before the first of it landed on the already blood-soaked snow, he stopped the bleeding with the Force. Luke was dangerously woozy. He knew that just the little bit that came out was near-fatal.

He looked out to the trenches and saw heavy weapons teams setting up their massive guns. But behind them, red warriors came out of nowhere and assaulted the others, screaming, "Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!"

Luke knew that the ones screaming were more than likely to kill him, too. But hopefully, and Luke hated to hope for a being's death, they would thin themselves out and Luke could mop up any weary survivors. Luke paused and thought about that as he watched the heavy weapons teams turn around and unload at the bigger target. He was watching them spill more and more blood while he wanted to get in there and help. Luke didn't act on these desires as he knew that was the calling of the dark side. But it did puzzle him, however, Luke _despised_ bloodshed. Especially bloodshed _he_ caused. This seemed to be something viler than the dark side. But Luke didn't know what. Maybe he could ask one of the warriors when they finished butchering themselves.

The conflict didn't last long though. But it was costly. Only two of the three dozen 'Imperial Fists' survived. And they seemed wounded. Luke slowly walked over to them with lightsaber in hand but not activated. A third Fist flew over to the others. They turned and started firing at Luke. He had hoped that they would be willing to talk now. And his deactivated blade would cost him. Fourteen shots nicked him as they burned and flayed his skin. But one landed its mark and into Luke's right ankle. He collapsed on his own weight as Luke's enemies charged him. He only managed to get in a sitting position before they arrived. They had knives drawn the size of a Shoto blade fully extended. One slashed Luke from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Cutting his chest open and cutting and exposing ribs. Luke had tried to push them away before the strike but he wasn't fast enough. He used a powerful Force wave to throw the three back. Luke used the Force to stand and cut all of them in half from their armpits.

Luke stood shakily and breathing heavily while the sounds of battle raged kilometers away. He deactivated his lightsaber and activated his commlink, "C...com...command? Th...this...this is Master Skywalker. Outpost theta nine two has been recaptured. It...it's going to need to be scrubbed though. There's ankle-deep blood pools in the trenches."

"We'll worry about that, Master Skywalker. You sound like you need rest."

"And about a month in a bacta tank."

"We're sending troops and medical personnel over now."

"Don't bother with the docs. Everyone's dead."

"The docs are for _you_."

"Oh. Well, much appreciated. I think I'm going to lay down and sleep for the next few years."

"Copy that. Echo Base, out."

Just before Luke could do just that, his commlink beeped and he quickly answered it, "Master Skywalker."

"Luke?! He has us."

"Who has you, Mara?"

"Vader. He caught the _Jade Shadow_ in his Force grip. You said to contact you before engaging him. And now that I'm feeling him, he's much more powerful than my Vader. I don't know if I can take him. And Asami here wouldn't do anything to him."

Luke chuckled, "I'm sure Korra would have something to say about that."

"I'm _so_ glad your cheery attitude survived." Mara Jade-Skywalker said dryly.

"Sorry." Luke sighed, "Where are you?"

"Outpost gamma nine two."

"That's several kilometers from where I'm at."

"Well, if you could find some way to get you ass here, Farm Boy, that would be nice."

Luke thought about it, "I have one way to get there."

"Good. Use it. I'll try to hold him off and not die."

"If this works you won't even have to do _that_. Luke, out."

Luke shut off his commlink and focused on the _Jade Shadow_. He imagined himself there, standing on the nose of the craft. Luke really hoped this worked. He didn't want to die trapped inside of something. He'd never tried this with living things before or even this _far_ before. As soon as he imagined a clear picture of him there, he used the Force. A loud, deafening _boom_ erupted, as the displaced air reorganized itself.

Luke opened his eyes to a very surprised Darth Vader standing over him, "Hi." He said before he blasted him away with the Force.

Mara and Asami came out of the top hatch, as Mara exclaimed, "Where in blazes did _you_ come from?!"

"Outpost theta nine two." He said with a smile.

"But-! Where?! How-?!" She took a closer look at him, "And what the blazes _happened_ to you?!"

"Long story."

"That you will tell."

"Yes." Luke looked at Asami. Her head was bleeding slightly. Luke feared the worst, "How are you, Asami?"

"Better than you, I'd reckon."

Luke nodded. He felt Vader approaching. He turned back to Mara, "Get the ship back up and running. I think we're either going to need a speedy retreat or a speedy medical transit."

"Wouldn't one be the other?"

"No." Luke turned around and walked toward Vader. They stopped at five meters as Luke said, "Hello, Father. We meet again. In a new universe."

"Son. You've grown strong in your age. You even rival the _Emperor_! If only-."

"I'm not going to join you. I've come to defeat you _and_ Palpatine. Unless _you_ want to join _me_ to defeat the Emperor?"

"You do not seem up to the task."

Luke noticed that Vader's armor had taken a beating, "Because we faced the same beings."

Vader was silent for a while as Luke readied for the fight, "It seems we can end this bout of pleasantries and commence with the fight you want so bad."

Luke didn't even see either blade ignite before red had crashed into green at the force of a bomb. Luke felt his ankle shatter, as the bullet wound proved devastating. He fell to his knees as Vader hammered at Luke's defenses. His body was protesting the use of his left arm badly. Luke lost more and more strength in that arm until it fell limp to his side. Vader seized the opportunity to bat away Luke's blade and grabbed his right hand and pulled. Luke shrieked as his mechanical hand was ripped out of his body.

Luke lay on his back with his right stump up to block Vader, "Now, my Son. Surrender or die."

Luke closed his eyes as he looked to be thinking, "I choose...life!" Luke threw every bit of power he had as a golden wave shot out of Luke's bloodied right stump and hit Vader. Luke stood and blasted Vader until Luke fell face-first into the ground.

Luke felt something ebbing. He wasn't sure if it was his consciousness or his life. Luke felt Mara's presence somewhere nearby. But that could mean she was in the same _galaxy_ as far as Luke was concerned. He saw his body on Hoth and….

Luke gasped as he could still feel the horrifying pain that seemed to be his future. No matter his training, no matter his experience, he was having a panic attack about a vision so real he could still feel it. It took every ounce of skill to calm himself down. And even _then_ it took nearly a half-hour. Once he had calmed down, Luke looked at the clock and was glad it was late at night. Then he looked to the medical center bed he was sitting next to. He saw his Mara back from the dead. He was so happy to see her when he found her. Luke sighed. He needed something to get his mind away from his painful, grizzly death.

Luke got up and went over to Asami's bed. She only needs to stay here this last night and Korra had chosen to sleep with her in a very tiny bed. He smiled at the sight and walked out of the medical center. Luke walked into the command center and went to the lead officer.

"Master Skywalker. You're up late."

"Bad dreams."

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

Luke thought about it, "Yeah. How are the defenses at outpost theta nine two?"

"Sir?"

"Just...humor me, please."

"Uh...let me check." The man went to one of the stations and asked about the seemingly pointless question. The officer returned to Luke and said, "Outpost theta nine two says everything is all clear and operational."

"Good, good. Thank you."

"Can I inquire, _why_ you want to know about a small outpost?"

"Just bad dreams about that place."

"You..._dreamt_...of outpost theta nine two?"

"Yes...well...it's not the first weird dream I've had. But by far, the most vivid."

The officer looked around and asked, "Care to talk about it?"

"I don't want to bother you with it. Your job is very important."

"It's quiet now and the General said to help however you needed. If you need an ear because everyone else is asleep, I'm here."

"I don't think that's what he meant."

"No, but it'd make the night job less boring."

Luke shrugged, "Sure. Why not? I dreamt of my death."

"People dream of death all the time."

"But I can see the future. I predicted the arrival of Korra's and Aang's group."

"Okay. So you saw your death. I'm guessing it happened at outpost theta nine two?"

"Only kind of. I died at outpost _gamma_ nine two. But got the near-fatal wounds at theta nine two."

"By who?"

"I don't know, to be honest. They said Adeptus Astartes and Imperial Fists. I think that the Fists are a branch of the Astartes."

"And what are _they_?"

"Beyond me. Beyond any super-soldier we have."

"So, we should be expecting them?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I saw the future or _a_ future. But...I don't think there's a way to prepare for them. They _decimated_ the heavy vehicles of the Empire and the Rebellion. Left pools of blood ankle-deep in trenches and made the battlefield soaked red."

"But...you stopped them?"

"Somewhat. I stopped the _rest_ of them. There were two opposing factions of them."

"I see why you can't sleep."

"I _felt_ like I was there! I _felt_ the pain! I _smelled _the blood and gore. I _tasted it_! And after I woke up, I _still _can feel and smell and taste it. I've _never_ had a vision so real before! And...I can't shake the _fear_ I have from it! And that just terrifies me more."

"You're just human, Master Skywalker. Even with your powers and maybe _because_ of them, you can still feel fear."

"I've trained my whole life to not feel fear or if I do, how to deal with it. And now...I don't know what to do. And I'm terrified!"

"I'm not much help there. I joined the Rebellion _because _of fear. And it's never left."

"Thank you for your time and ear."

"Anytime, Master Skywalker."

Luke left the command center and considered seeing if Han was awake to talk. He decided against it and went back to Mara in the medical center. Luke sat back down in the chair and watched Mara sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've finished writing three of the prequel stories I planned. All are set before this one. The first chapter of the first one will come out 1/15/20 and it's called A Journey Throughout Time and Space: Part Point Sxe. It will continue to come out on the fifteenth until 4/15/20. The next one will be throughout May. And the last will be 6/15/20. They are all shorter than this one by a lot. And it would be amazing if everyone who reads this story goes over and reads those and Part Point Fuv. So, please review this story and the others to come for constructive criticism. (I just majorly fucked up. I tried to edit my other story and ended up deleting most of this story by accident. Sorry about that)**

Chapter 12

Korra opened her eyes and smiled at the sleeping Asami on top of her. Korra was so happy Asami loved her back. She sat up a little and watched Asami sleep. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Asami stirred.

"Good morning, beautiful," Korra said with a smile.

Asami opened her eyes and looked up, "'Mornin', good lookin'." Asami said.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I had a nice pillow."

Korra was going to respond when she felt uneasy and looked at the other side of the room. Luke was sitting in a chair with his eyes clamped shut and his hands had a death grip on the arms. His face looked filled with fear and pain. Korra looked at Asami and she looked as concerned as Korra felt. Korra saw Luke gasp as he woke up. He looked around the medical center. His gaze landed on Korra and Asami. He stared at them before he looked at the bed next to him. He put on a happy face as the occupant of the bed woke up.

Korra and Asami looked at each other again, "That was… odd." Asami said, "He looked like you when you get out of your nightmares."

"I could almost feel his fear."

Asami sat up and looked around, "But no one else did."

Korra looked at the door as Corran and Jaina walked in looking worried, "They did though."

The Jedi walked over to the bed. Corran looked behind him at Korra and Asami and motioned them over. The couple got up and walked over, "-nd why does everyone look so old?" Mara asked.

"That's a long story," Luke said.

"Then start explaining, Farm Boy!"

Luke reached in a pocket on his belt and pulled out a small disk-like object that Korra was told yesterday was a holoprojector, "This'll help." Luke activated it and a small blue hologram of Luke appeared. Luke played it and gave it to Mara. It was of the briefing yesterday.

"Luke." Corran said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Luke and Mara looked at each other and Luke nodded. Korra saw that he and Mara were holding hands before Luke let go to walk over to Corran. They stepped a few feet away, just out of earshot. Korra and Asami watched them as they talked. Corran gestured to them and Luke looked at them. He looked back to Corran as they continued to talk. Corran gestured at them again and Luke looked at them and frowned. Luke looked at Corran and sighed. They talk for a while before Luke sighed again. Corran looked at the four women. Corran looked back at Luke. Luke hooked his thumb over his shoulder. Corran nodded and walked away.

Luke walked back over to Mara as she handed the device back to him, "What was _that_ about?"

"Nothing," Luke answered. Everyone in the room knew that was a lie, but no one said anything.

Jaina gave Luke a sideways glance before looking at Mara, "It's great to see you again, Aunt Mara."

"And you. But can someone explain why you're older?"

Jaina glanced at Luke, "It might be because we're from a different time period. Has the Yuuzhan Vong War happened to you?" Jaina asked.

"Yes." Mara responded, "It ended over a year ago."

Luke and Jaina looked at each other again, "The war ended sixteen years ago for us." Luke said.

Mara looked at Jaina, "No wonder you look so much like your mother now."

Jaina smiled, "I'm married now, too."

Mara smiled as well, "To who?"

"To Baron Soontir Fel's son, Jagged Fel."

"I'm happy for you. Really. He seemed like a good man."

"He is."

Mara looked at Luke, "So we all traveled the multiverse?"

"It seems that way." He responded.

"And you guys are just from a later point in time?"

Luke looked at Jania with a sad look, "I'll just leave you two alone." Jaina turned and left. Mara looked at Korra and Asami, "Are you two Korra and Asami from the briefing?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Asami answered.

"You can just call me Mara."

Asami nodded, "Why are you two even over here?" Luke asked.  
Korra shrugged, "Corran called us over here, then he left."

"Well, this is my… uh wife, Mara."

Mara looked at Luke, "What's with the 'uh' there uh husband?"

Korra knew that this might be hard for him, seeing his dead wife. So Korra said, "We'll just take our leave, too."

"No. You two don't have to go." Mara said.

"This is something between you two."

Mara looked at the three of them, "What am I missing?"

Luke sighed, "You're dead."

"Huh?"

"You're dead." He repeated, "In my universe, you're dead."

"Oh. Who killed me?"

"How do you know you didn't die by natural causes?"

"Because of loads of reasons. Who killed me?"

"You don't want to know."

"Don't make me beat it out of you!"

Luke sighed again, "Jacen." He whispered.

"Jacen? As in Jacen Solo?"

Luke nodded, "He became Darth Caedus after he killed you in my universe."

"In _your_ universe?"

"No matter how much I want it, you're not my Mara. We're from different universes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luke."

"It's fine. I've learned how to deal with the pain."

"But you shouldn't have to. Is… is Ben okay?"

"He misses you. But he's learned how to deal with it as well."

Korra and Asami looked at each other and nodded, "We'll just leave you two alone." Asami said.

Mara nodded as they walked back to their bed, "That was… uncomfortable." Korra said.

"Yeah. And sad." They sat down on the bed and held hands. Korra watched the busy work of the staff before she noticed the old Team Avatar sitting around Sokka's bed chatting, "Korra?"

"Hm?" She looked at Asami who was staring at their hands.

"What would happen to you if I died?"

"What?!"

"What would you do?"

"I'd rather not think about it. I'd like, if anything, that we die after long happy lives in each other's arms."

"But you know that won't happen. My father had to live for many years without my mother. And Luke looks like he's lived years without his wife."

"Please, Asami! I don't want to think about life without you! If that's your way of asking if I wanted to be without you, there's your answer."

"I've just been thinking a lot about death lately."

Korra feared suicide, "'Suicide' thinking about it?"

"No! Just… what would've happened if my dad didn't save me." Asami looked up at her, "Why? Have _you _been thinking about it?"

"No… not in… not… when I'm with you. I haven't thought about it in a while."

"When did you last think about it?"

"When I was recovering...without you."

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

"Lars."

"What did he do?"

"He stayed with me more. He made sure to deliver your letters to me. That always helped."

"Why didn't you call for me? I would've come."

"I… don't know anymore. I didn't even realize how much your letters helped until recently."

"Any other times?"

"Re-remember when I ran away at the South Pole after I lost my bending?"

"Yeah… and Mako chased after you."

"Yeah. I-I planned on… doing it if Aang hadn't shown up."

Asami hugged Korra tightly, "I'm so sorry you were that bad and I didn't know."

"You always had other things to worry about and I managed fine."

Asami pulled back to look at Korra in the eyes, "Will you tell me if you ever feel like that again?"

"Of course. Though I've never felt that way with you around."

"I'm just that good."

"Yes, you are." Asami leaned forward and softly kissed Korra. It was short but it was enough, "Come on, let's go talk to the old Team Avatar. I think we need to talk to them."

"Yeah."

They both got up with their hands held and walked over to them, "Look who it is," Sokka said, "Our two lovely ladies from the future."

"Come! Sit!" Katara pointed them to the bed.

As they sat down, Zuko started, "We've been talking about you two."

"I kinda figured," Korra said.

"We've more been putting the pieces together and we saw that it was obvious," said Aang.

"Yeah, we were left scrambling." Asami said as Korra rubbed her neck, "We're just as surprised as you guys."

"I knew something was off about you guys," Zuko said.

"And _I_ knew you two were family," Katara said

"Yeah, we're sorry we were the cause of that fight with you guys," Korra said.

"What fight?" Katara looked at Zuko.

"I think they mean that night they showed up. And we yelled at each other."

"Actually it's was more like she yelled at you." Sokka put in.

"Whatever."

"You guys still feel bad about that?" Katara asked.

"It was like seeing parents fight," Korra said and Asami nodded.

Katara waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. We do that once a week."

"It was still unpleasant," Asami commented.

"So, what can you tell us about the future?!" Sokka blurted out.

"Um…." Korra thought about it. She really wanted to tell Aang everything she'd done. But would that change anything? Korra didn't know.

"They can't say anything, Sokka." Aang chimed in.

"You don't know how much I want to tell you what I've done, Aang."

Aang smiled, "I'm sure you're a great Avatar!"

"Some people don't think so."

"Some people don't matter," Asami said.

"Yeah! What she said!" Sokka said.

"Well, what _can_ you share?" Katara asked.

"I… don't know." Korra looked at Asami who shrugged, "You guys are all successful and famous."

"So… just like it is now?" asked Sokka.

"More so." Asami said, "You guys are legends."

"You give him more praise I think he might explode," Zuko said with a smile.

"I will not!" Sokka protested, "It's just nice to be appreciated."

As the group of old and new Team Avatar kept talking, Korra's gaze kept drifting to Luke and Mara. They seemed like an older married couple catching up on each other's day. They seemed happy together. Even if they weren't married to that specific version of each other. They seemed how Korra hoped she and Asami would be.

Korra felt a head on her shoulder, "They seem so happy just to be together. Even if they aren't their versions of each other." Korra said softly.

"Wouldn't you be happy if I died and you meet a version of me from a different universe? Just for a little while?"

"It wouldn't be the same, but yeah. Maybe."

They watched as Luke put his hands up and shook his head. Mara looked like she was getting out of the bed. Korra didn't think that was a good idea. So she excused herself from the group and walked over. Korra felt a hand slip back into hers as she got to Luke and Mara.

Mara glared at them, "Don't tell me 'it's a bad idea' too."

"Okay. I won't." Korra held her hand up, "But I'll ask _why_?"

"Because my son might still be out there."

"Oh. That's a good reason."

"Look, Mara, I don't think he's out there. I think they're both still in your universe." Luke said.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Wouldn't you be able to sense them?"

"Like you sensed me?!"

"That's different. You're from a different universe. You're their mother and wife."

"We've been over this. I'm going out there. To at least get my ship."

"You know I'm coming."

"I'm coming, too," Korra said.

"No." Luke said as he shook his head, "It's way too cold. Besides, you don't need to come."

"I'm the Avatar. It's my job to help people. And I was born and raised in the cold."

"If you're going, then I'm going too," Asami said.

"N-!"

Asami stared at her, "I can help repair anything."

"Can you repair a Sorosuub _Horizon_-Class Star Yacht?" Mara asked.

"No. But I'm a quick learner."

"Really?" Asami nodded, "How quick? Can I show you how to take something apart and you resemble it without my help?"

"Possibly."

"Show me." Mara took apart some… thing and Asami put it back together in no time, "Fine, then. She comes."

"We need to get some gear first. I think it unwise for only half of us to be in snow gear." Luke said.

"If they won't give it to us, I'm going to take it."

"I'll go talk to Reekian."

Luke left leaving the three women alone. Korra looked at Asami and wiped some grease from her face, "What was that for?" She asked.

"You had dirt on your face."

"You could've said something."

"What? I'm not allowed to clean your face?"

"No. It's just... not with other people."

"And I thought _I_ was the one nervous in public."

"You are."

"Then how is it I'm okay with this but you aren't?"

Asami shrugged.

"I see why Luke likes you two." The couple looked at Mara, "You guys are very cute."

"Thanks?" Asami said. Korra saw her blush and felt her own.

Mara huffed a laugh as Luke walked back in, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah. We just need to go and put them on. I got us a day's worth of food just so we can get there."

They all left the medical center and went to the equipment room and dressed in heavy winter gear. An hour later, they stood at the entrance to the base, "I can create a bubble so we don't get pounded by snow." Korra said.

"Sounds good," Luke said.

"Why didn't you do that before in the Everstorm?" Asami asked.

"Because I didn't think of it?"

"Come on. Let's go!" Mara said.

Korra moved her arms as she created a small bubble for four people. They walked in the direction that Luke found Mara. Korra found she didn't need to continue with the arm movements. Luke and Mara walked in the front holding gloved hands. While Korra and Asami walked a respectable distance behind them also holding hands.

After a long while of walking, Asami asked, "Hey, Korra. Are you okay? You've seemed off ever since I brought up death."

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just brought up some unpleasant memories."

"I'm so sorry, Korra! I didn't know!"

"It's fine, Asami. Really. I've learned how to handle it."

"I wish I could just take all your pain and just throw it away. I wish I could take all those people who hurt you and… just…!" Asami sighed.

Korra smiled, "I know. I wish I could do the same for you. But at least now we have each other."

"Yes, we do."

Korra heard Luke and Mara talking in the wind and listened, "Look, Mara. If he was her,e we would sense it. _You_ would sense it. I promise on my life that he's safe with your Luke in your universe."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Ben and your version of me are powerful. They would call for help if they needed it."

Mara sighed, "I hope you're right."

"I'll sense for their trail at the ship. Where were they last you remember?"

"I was just standing right next to them, outside of the ship, with Luke holding Ben and then… I'm here."

"It can be very disorienting."

"Yeah. Ah! Here she is!"

Korra walked closer and saw the shape of a massive ship half-buried in snow, "She's very pretty." Asami said.

"She's even better unburied."

"I can handle that," said Korra. She let go of Asami's hand and pulled the snow off the ship with her bending. Korra had to admit, it was a pretty ship.

"And here is… the _Jade Shadow_," Mara said.

"Let's go inside." Luke said, "I'll check for them."

"I'll check the ship after." Mara lowered the boarding ramp with a button and the group entered. After a half-hour of Luke scanning the ship with his powers, he came up empty. With Mara reasonably assured that Ben wasn't in this universe, she and Asami went outside and checked on the ship. After Korra and Luke shed their winter gear, they went into the cockpit. There Luke made sure all the systems are online while Korra stared out the windows at the storm.

"Oh, Korra," Luke said, "I meant to ask, how'd your talk with Asami go? I assume it went well with how you two are glued to each other."

"Yeah, it went well."

"Good, good. I'm glad."

"How are _you_ doing? You get to be around your wife again. Even if she isn't the same person."

"It's… nice… and weird. But mostly nice."

Korra heard the door to the outside open and close, "I guess they're back."

"Yeah."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, "Nice awkward conversation."

Luke huffed a laugh, "Yeah, I guess so." Luke stopped messing with the ship's instruments and turned to look at Korra, "Shall we go meet our lovely ladies?"

"Sure."

Korra followed Luke out to where Asami and Mara were as they were putting their gear away, "Everything look good?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I was just showing Asami some stuff." Mara looked at Korra, "You got one helluva woman there, Korra. You hurt her and I'm coming after you."

Korra smiled and huffed a laugh as she looked at Asami, "I think she'd get to me first."

"That I will." said Asami with a smirk, "But you wouldn't do that."

"Nope. Not in my wildest dreams."

"Good." Asami walked over and patted Korra on the cheek before she kissed it.

Korra looked at her confused, "_Now_ you're okay with public shows of affection?"

"It's just the four of us now."

"You're right." Mara said to Luke, "They are very cute."

"Indeed." He said.

Korra blushed madly as she knew Asami was doing the same, "Come on, let's get some food before we rest for the day." Mara said, "I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be very hectic."

"I've had that feeling every day I've been here," Luke said.

"Has it been wrong?"

"No. I'd just like a day without hectic."

"Good luck with _that_ here."

"Yeah. I know." Mara gestured for the group to follow and she led them in the small kitchen. She quickly made four meals and they ate at a table in the next room, "So, Korra," Luke started, "What does an Avatar do, exactly?"

"The Avatar helps people."

"What've _you_ done?" Korra looked at him, "I'm just curious."

"I stopped Amon from destroying Republic City. I stopped Unalaq from leaving the world in ten-thousand years of darkness. I stopped Zaheer from bringing the world into anarchy. I stopped Kuvira from ruling the world with the Earth Empire."

"All the while, she reunited the human and spirit worlds for the first time in ten-thousand years. She also brought back the airbenders after they were all killed nearly two-hundred years earlier." Asami added.

Luke and Mara glanced at each other, "Wow." He said, "You're a damn good Avatar."

"She is."

"You did all of that and you're still in your twenties?" Mara asked.

Korra sheepishly nodded, "I'm twenty-one."

"Wow. You're probably one of the best Avatars in your world's history."

"No. I'm-"

"Just humble." Asami interrupted.

"Humility is a good thing to have," Luke said.

"I just don't feel like I deserve the praise," Korra admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because I nearly screwed all that up! I lost my bending from Amon. I lost my connection to my past-lives from Unalaq. I nearly died from Zaheer's poison. And Republic City was nearly destroyed by Kuvira."

Asami took Korra's hand and said, "But you got your bending back. You didn't die from Zaheer. And we can rebuild Republic City."

"I still lost all connection to my past-lives."

"But you started a new line."

"But the next Avatar will only have me to help them."

"Then they will have a very good person to talk to."

"You're not the only person to have made mistakes, Korra." Mara said, "I did horrible things I'm not proud of for a man of pure evil."

"And if I had been more attentive, maybe the galaxy wouldn't have burned for my mistake," Luke said sadly.

"Mistakes are what make us human." said Asami, "No matter what universe you're from."

"No matter how powerful you are," Mara added.

"No matter how old you are," Luke stated.

"I just can't help but feel like I could've done better," Korra said as she looked down.

"But you gave it your all, Korra." Asami squeezed her hand.

"And you can't change the past," Mara said as she looked at Luke.

Luke nodded, "But you can change the future." The way he said it made Korra think that it was meant for him as well.

Apparently, Mara noticed as well, "You mean that fear you had that woke me up?"

Luke nodded, "I had a vision last night that terrified me more than any before."

"What?"

"I dreamt about my grizzly, painful death."

"You've had a vision about your death before, right?"

"Yes...but this was different. I can still feel every wound, every burn, every broken bone. Even now."

"Tell us about it in detail," Mara commanded and Luke complied. They sat in silence after Luke finished. Mara's brow was furrowed in concentration as Korra tried to think about what to say.

"I can see why you'd be terrified," Asami said.

"Yes, but… there are inconsistencies in that vision," Mara said.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"You said there were heavy vehicles in ash. But also said some were in twists of metal. How is that possible?" Luke shrugged, "And those warriors seemed off. Their tactics, their… everything." Korra looked at Luke's face, "Luke, I'm not trying to downplay what you're feeling. I'm just trying to help you by bringing reality into it."

"I know. Thank you. I can handle this."

"And I'm going to help you."

Luke smiled, "Thank you."

They spent the rest of the meal actually eating it. After they finished, Mara showed Korra and Asami to a room, "It's a bigger bed then the medical center. I'm sure it'll work for you two."

"We actually have never slept on a bed made for two before," Asami said.

"Well, now's your chance. There's some spare nightclothes in the closet. You can just dump your clothes in the bin on the wall and they'll get cleaned for you."

"Thank you, Mara," Asami said and Korra nodded.

"You guys deserve it just for cleaning off my ship and helping me look it over."

"Glad we could be of service," Korra said.

Mara smiled and walked to another room. Korra and Asami entered the room and looked around, "Wow. For a personal spaceship, this is pretty big." Asami said.

"Well, this whole thing is big."

"Yeah." Asami went to the closet and pulled out some clothes for the two of them. Korra changed in the room while Asami changed in the bathroom. They both had on simple white and brown clothes. They put their old clothes in the bin Mara said. They both laid down on the extremely comfortable bed and stared at the holographic ceiling.

"Hey, Korra?" Asami asked as she took Korra's hand.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still haunted by all the stuff that's happened to you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." They were silent for a while before Korra asked, "Are you haunted by what happened to your dad?"

"Yes. I wish I could just say goodbye to him. I wish I could tell him I found someone who makes me so happy."

"If anything can come of this trip, I'll make sure you can."

"You can't change the past, Korra."

"Then, I'll just take you to a universe where you can."

"Korra…."

Korra turned her body to look at Asami, "I promise you."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep." Asami pleaded.

"I will find a way. When have I failed you before?"

Asami sighed and smiled, "Never."

"Then that will be our last thing to do on our trip."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Asami smiled bigger, "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for you."

Asami wiggled her way to snuggled into Korra, "I love you."

Korra kissed her head, "I love you, too. And don't you forget it!"

"As long as you won't."

"Never."

Korra fell asleep feeling Asami's warmth and listening to her breathing. But when she started dreaming, she wished she hadn't.

"Zaheer!" Korra sat up with a gasp.

"It's okay, Korra! It's okay!" Someone pulled Korra into them as she quickly realized it was Asami, "I'm here. No one will hurt you." Korra listened to Asami and her words of comfort for a while before she calmed down. Asami pulled back, "Better?"

Korra nodded, "That...that was worse than it's been in a while."

"I can tell."

Shame flooded in where fear was, "I'm sorry, Asami. I woke you up again with my stupid nightmares."

"They're not stupid. And it's okay. I'm glad to help you."

"I'm so-!"

"You don't need to apologize. We've been over this."

"But that was three years ago."

"It still applies. Do you think you can sleep again?"

Korra felt fear just thinking about sleep and shook her head, "No."

Asami looked out the small window, "It's almost daylight. Come on. Let's get up then."

"No. You need to sleep."

"I've gone on less sleep and it worked fine."

"When?"

"When you were gone."

"Why?"

Asami looked down, "You don't want to know."

"If it has to do with you not getting enough sleep, I do."

Asami sighed, "I don't blame this on you. It's just...it hurt to sleep without you."

"Oh." Korra looked down, "I'm such an idiot!"

"No! You're not."

"Yes, I am. We were both struggling to live without each other and all I had to do was send a letter for you to come and you would've."

"But we might not've grown to appreciate each other as much. You can't change the past, Korra."

Korra sighed, "I know. I wish I could."

Asami got out of the bed and pulled Korra to her feet, "Come on. Let's go watch the sunrise."

"Okay."

They walked out of the room hand-in-hand and went to the cockpit. When they entered they saw Luke leaning over one of the controls, "So that's that strong amount of fear I felt." Luke said as he turned.

"Sorry." Korra apologized.

"It looks like you had a rough night, too," Asami said.

"Yes. I'm still haunted by that vision."

The door to the cockpit opened and Mara walked in with two cups of something, "I guessed you two would be up."

"Sorry," Korra said again.

"You don't need to apologize." Mara handed one cup to Luke.

"Thanks."

Mara looked at the couple, "You two want a cup?"

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"Caf. It'll wake you up."

"I'd like some. Korra?"

"I guess it's like coffee?"

"I don't know what that is," Mara said.

"It does the same thing," Asami said.

"Then, no. I don't think I need the caffeine."

"Suit yourself." Mara left and returned a few minutes later with another cup. Asami thanked her as Mara motioned for them to sit in the chairs. They sat in silence as Korra and Asami watched the sunrise with a dying storm.

After the sun was almost up, they heard a beeping. Luke pressed a button on his wrist and the console for the ship, "Skywalker." He said.

"Master Skywalker, good morning." came a voice from the console, "I take it you made it to the ship?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because we just picked up a ship that came out of nowhere and crashed about twenty-five kilometers south-east of the base."

"That shouldn't be too far from here," Mara said.

"We'll check it out. Any class type on that ship?"

"Shuttle- type. We think _Lambda_-class but it doesn't fit entirely."

"We'll be on our guard. Skywalker, out." Luke turned around a chair and sat in it. He closed his eyes and a few seconds later he looked surprised. He opened his eyes and looked at Mara, "You sense that?"

Mara nodded, "Yes."

"What? What is it?" Korra asked.

"My father is here," Luke said.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised, my new story came out last month and I plan on releasing the next chapter on the fifteenth. If you like Star Wars Legends, then please, check it out. But still, please review for constructive criticism and enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Korra looked between Luke and Mara, "I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" She asked.

"It might be," Luke said.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"Remember in the briefing that I said Darth Vader is the most prolific Jedi killer in history?"

"Yeah…?" The couple said.

"Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker. My father."

"Oh…." Korra and Asami looked at each other, "That complicates things." Asami said.

"Yes, it does. Though this doesn't seem like Vader." Luke looked at his wife, "You sense that, too?"

Mara nodded, "He's with other Jedi."

"And not just any Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"So, they're from the Clone Wars."

"I'd guess so."

"So let's go get them." Luke and Mara quickly finished their cups of caf before they sat in the pilot seats, "Strap in, you two." Mara ordered. Mara flicked the switches to turn on the engines but nothing happened. She flicked some more before she muttered a curse and said, "The engines aren't starting."

"Not even the repulsorlifts?" Luke asked.

"No."

"It might be offline still from the multiverse travel."

"Hopefully it's just that." Mara got out of her seat and went to the engine room as Luke followed. They worked for ten minutes before they found the problem, "All of this is burnt out!" Mara exclaimed.

"We should have spares though, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Sure. _Maybe_."

"I'll just go and salvage what I can from Obi-Wan's ship."

Mara looked hard at him, "Luke. You're going to be looking through a ship that's forty-something years older than this one."

"It's not like the ships here are much better." Luke countered.

Mara sighed, "I'll give you that, Farm Boy."

"You see what you can do and comm me what you need, okay?"

"Fine. I guess this is a good time to teach Asami some stuff."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"What would happen? The technology in their universe gets better?"

"I'm just unsure what the ramifications are about this 'omniversal' travel."

"We all are. The best we can do is learn about each other's successes and mistakes."

"I know."

Luke went forward and hugged Mara, "May the Force be with you."

When they pulled back, Mara said, "May the Force be with you." Luke turned to leave but was interrupted, "Oh! Take Korra with you! She'll be useless here."

"Quite negative about her, aren't you?"

"Not at all. I can see that her strengths are elsewhere."

Luke smiled, "Fine. I'll take one kid and be the fun parent. While you take the other and do homework."

Mara smiled as well, "Oh! _You're_ the _fun _parent now, are you?"

"Fun," came a voice from the doorway. Luke and Mara turned. They saw Korra and Asami standing there with smiles on their faces, "Three sets of parents." Korra said.

Asami batted at her, "Oh, be nice, Korra."

"What? I didn't say anything negative."

Luke walked up to Korra and said, "Come on, let's go get my father."

"Great! I get to meet another genocidal person."

"Don't worry, he's not genocidal yet."

"Key word 'yet'."

"Come on." Luke walked out of the engine room, "We'll be back soon." Luke called.

"Bye, Asami." Luke heard Korra say, "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"I will." Luke heard them kiss before footsteps walked next to him, "I just need to change back into my other clothes. Where are they?"

Luke pointed her at the laundry area and went to put on his gear. It wasn't long before Korra came and put on her gear as well and they ventured outside.

After they walked a ways in knee-deep snow, Korra said, "Brr! I never thought I'd like the warm embrace of someone more than the cold of snow."

"Yeah, it's pretty cold here. You should say that to Asami. I'm sure it'll win you some points with her."

"I plan on it." They walked some more before Korra asked, "So… how do you want to handle this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father. Do you plan on telling him everything?"

"I plan on showing them the holorecording of the briefing."

"You're not going to tell him he's Vader?"

"I don't know if this man will become Vader. All I can say is multiple versions of him become Vader. I will see if this man is from any of the universes here. I might be able to help him not become Vader."

"Why not just tell him outright?"

"Why didn't you tell Aang and his group that you were from their future?"

"I see your point." They walked some more before Korra asked another question, "What's it like to have a father that's… um…?"

"Evil?"

"Yeah."

"It's hard to explain. I've spent my life trying to rebuild what my father and his master destroyed."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes. It was difficult. But I rebuilt the Jedi Order and now it flourishes."

"There wasn't any stigma around you?"

"The first thing I did when I stepped up to the galactic stage was destroy my father's planet-killing superweapon. And I did much more after that. No one questioned me about setting up a New Jedi Order because I had proven myself. I was once a general in the New Republic Military before I resigned because of the bloodshed and so I could start up the Jedi Order. Has _your_ father done bad things?"

"No. Not really."

Luke thought of something, "Has Asami's?" Luke looked at Korra as she nodded, "Is that why I felt her hurting in the medical center?"

"When was that?"

"When I was getting her for you to confess."

"You sure it wasn't about me?"

"No. But it felt like a deep hurt."

"Her father died a couple weeks ago."

"Oh. Was she close to him?"

"She was. Until he betrayed her and nearly killed her."

"Did she kill him?"

"No. But she wanted to. That was almost four years ago. Hiroshi died saving the city he loved and the daughter he loved. He was so sorry to Asami and she forgave him before he died."

"I can relate. I forgave my father for everything he did to me, my sister and my friends before he died saving me. He suffocated in my arms."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was many years ago. But thank you."

"What… what happened to your mother?"

Luke felt the hurt still when he thought about it, "My father essentially killed her."

"He what?!" Korra exclaimed.

"That was my reaction too."

"What did he do?"

"You don't want to know."

"Probably not. But if I'm going to meet this guy, whether or not he actually does it, I'd like to know what I'm dealing with."

Luke sighed and stopped to look at her, "He Force choked my mother before she gave birth to my sister and me."

"He strangled his pregnant wife?!"

Luke nodded, "Yes."

"How can you forgive something like that?"

"It's hard. Very hard. But she didn't die from what he did. That's the only consolation." Korra looked disgusted even with the scarf and goggles on, "I warned you. You didn't want to know."

"I can't even _think_ about hurting Asami. Much less actually _doing_ it."

"Can't think about hurting Mara either. But the Dark Side corrupts you."

"It must."

Luke resumed walking as Korra followed. After a little while longer, Luke could see something in the distance. Luke stopped and pulled out his macrobinoculars and saw an Old Republic _Nu_-class attack shuttle. He zoomed in further and saw two human men in brown robes. And, curiously, a young Togruta female. Surrounding them were a dozen clones in phase II armor with the markings of the old 501st that Luke had seen from old holorecordings. The clones had made a perimeter around the drop ship.

"What do you see?" Korra asked.

"My father. My old master, much younger than when I knew him. And about a dozen clones with a young Togruta female."

"A what?"

"Here." Luke gave the macrobinoculars to her and showed her how to use them, "The one in the black robes is my father and the one in tan is Obi-Wan."

"Your dad looks like you."

"Yes, he does. Now if you look at the girl with orange skin and blue and white head-tails. _That _is a Togruta."

"I don't know much about aliens, but she looks young."

"She is. I'd guess late teens."

"Who is she?"

"No idea. She's not Jedi Master Shaak Ti. She's the only Togruta Jedi from that time period _I _know."

"Hm." Korra handed the macrobinoculars back to Luke.

Before they went over to them, Luke contacted Mara to tell her what he saw and to ask what they needed to fix the ship, "Copy. Luke, out." Luke re-covered his wrist and turned to Korra, "Ready to say hello?"

"Sure."

They walked forward and Luke said, "I'll do the talking, okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

As they drew closer, Luke saw one of the clones point toward them and everyone turned to watch them, "Hello, there." Luke said when they reached them.

"I'm guessing you two are the locals?" Luke's father asked.

"Of sorts, yes. I bid you welcome to Hoth. The frozen ice ball that it is. It's an honor and pleasure to be in your presence again, Master Kenobi."

"The pleasure is the same. But have we met before?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not yet."

"Are you one of those sarcastic locals?" the Togruta asked.

"Not at all. Just a time travel joke." Luke frowned, "Or in this case it's a multiverse travel joke."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"You see, Father, you're not from this universe. Neither am I. Nor is my companion here. Though she is from a different multiverse, we think."

"What are you talking about?!" Anakin repeated.

"'Father?'" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master." Luke pulled down his scarf and removed his goggles, "I am Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Founder and leader of the New Jedi Order." Luke gestured to Korra, "And this is Avatar Korra. We're here to get you back to my wife's ship so we can bring you to Echo Base."

Anakin and the Togruta seemed stunned. While Obi-Wan looked intrigued, "'New Jedi Order?' What happened to the old one?" Kenobi asked.

"It was destroyed by Darths Sidious and Vader."

"How could two Sith destroy the entire Jedi Order?" the Togruta asked.

Luke glanced at the clones, "Easy when you have an army of Mandalorians."

"Rex would never turn against the Jedi!" Anakin protested.

Luke cocked his head to the side, "Really?" Anakin nodded, "Then why are the Five-oh-first known as 'Vader's Fist?' They are as feared as the man himself."

"Maybe in your universe." Obi-Wan pointed out. He didn't seem to quite understand it, but he seemed curious. Though the other two didn't seem to believe quite as readily.

Luke nodded, "And in my wife's universe and in this universe. But that doesn't mean it has to be yours."

"What caused all of us to come here?"

"We don't know. We do know that the answer will be revealed to us soon."

"Soon. _That's_ reassuring." the Togruta commented.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are… Padawan?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." She nodded to Anakin, "I'm Skyguy's Padawan."

Korra laughed as everyone looked at her, "Oh, I am _so_ stealing that one!"

"Please don't." Luke weakly protested, "I can't get Mara from calling me 'Farm Boy.'"

"I know! Now she'll call you 'Skyguy' too!"

"Two-point-oh," Ahsoka added.

"Exactly!"

"Can we move _away_ from nicknames, please?" Anakin said.

"Yes, Master." came Ahsoka.

Luke could feel Korra's uneasiness about his father. And so could everyone else, "Remember what I said about Starkiller, Korra?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone can feel what you're feeling."

"So?"

Luke sighed, "Never mind." Luke looked behind the Jedi as three clones dragged three bodies out of the crash, "You had casualties."

Obi-Wan turned around and said mournfully, "Yes. The pilots and a man from the front."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

One of the clones, a man that looked to be a captain, came up to Anakin and said, "General Skywalker." Luke nearly asked yes, "The men will die here if we don't find shelter soon."

"We're working on it, Rex."

"Yes, sir." The clone went back to his men.

Anakin looked at Luke, "You said you have a ship?"

"Yes. I just need to take a look at your ship to see if I can get some parts from it."

"By all means," Obi-Wan said before the other two could say anything.

"Thank you, Master."

Luke went and looked in the shuttle. It was pretty beat up. Luke heard whistling behind him, "Wow." Korra echoed his thoughts, "This is really beat up."

"Yeah." Ahsoka said, "I woke up first and saw that the ship was about to crash. I couldn't wake anyone else up before it crashed."

Luke felt Obi-Wan and Anakin still outside talking, "When'd you become my father's apprentice?" Luke went to look for the parts that he needed. Luckily, what he needed should be on the old shuttle.

"Nearly three years ago."

Luke looked up and at Ahsoka, "You're saying the war has gone on for nearly three years?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The Clone War only lasts three years."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"No. I'm always surprised when I hear people say how devastating the Clone Wars was."

"And why's that?"

"Because the next war to come lasts for over twenty years. And encompassed half of my life when it ended."

"And what war is that?"

"The Galactic Civil War."

"Another one?"

"This one is much worse."

"If you say so."

Luke looked back to what he was doing, "You'll find out soon enough."

"You guys have a lot of wars," Korra commented.

"Way too many," Luke said.

"If you're Skyguy's son, who's your mother?"

"Ask him."

"He probably won't say." Luke found what he needed when Ahsoka asked, "Is it Padme?"

"You figured it out faster than I did."

"You said you have a wife. People are allowed to marry in your Jedi Order?"

Luke got up and looked at her, "You're full of questions, aren't you?"

"I… just… met a Jedi named Callista a while ago that still has me thinking."

Luke's heart ached when he heard her name, "You met her?"

"You know who she is?"

"I loved her."

"She would've been really old by your time though."

"It's a long story."

"What happened to her?"

Luke's heart ached more, "She was killed."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I liked her."

Luke took a deep breath, "So did I."

Korra walked over and put a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled in appreciation, "Come on. Let's get back to the warmth of our ladies." She said.

Luke nodded. He pulled up his scarf and put his goggles back on before he walked back outside.

"You have everything you need?"

"I think so, Ben. I mean… Obi-Wan." He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. Luke looked over at the clones and Anakin. They had made a sled with the three bodies on it.

Anakin looked at Luke, "We need to hurry before all of them become this."

Luke nodded, "Follow us then."

Anakin gathered the clones and followed Luke. Luke heard Anakin ask his master, "Are you sure we should trust them? This could be like Mortis again."

"Oh, I don't think that this will. He seems too honest."

"He feels a lot like you, Master." Ahsoka said, "If you were much older."

"Oh, don't worry," Luke said over his shoulder, "You'll meet the version of me from this universe. He's about your age."

"How do you know that we 'multiverse traveled?'"

"Certain events that don't line up with each other. And the fact that there is a distinct difference in people's Force signatures. Just things that are off."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that you have an apprentice."

"I don't in your… universe?" He still seemed hesitant on the idea.

"Not that anyone has told me. Yoda never mentioned it. Neither did Ben or… Vader."

"Why would a Sith tell you?"

"Because he killed you. And I redeemed him before he died."

"A Sith can be redeemed?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I've redeemed many people who've fallen to the Dark Side. Even _I_ was redeemed."

"I didn't know you turned evil," Korra said.

"It was a long time ago. And it's a long story that I'll-!"

"Tell later. I'm sure."

"You remember me saying that Mara was… _evil_ for lack of a better word? That was a long time ago too. She's not 'evil' now, is she?"

"No. I see your point."

"I'm guessing Mara is your wife?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes."

"You also said 'your wife's universe.' She's not from yours?"

"No. My wife's dead."

Luke felt a twinge from the Jedi. But all seemed for different reasons, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Before Luke could say anything, his commlink beeped, "Excuse me. Luke, here."

"Luke," came Mara's voice, "You get to them?"

"Yes. And we're on our way back now."

"How many?"

"Eighteen. With three of them dead."

"I'll make room. Did you get the parts?"

"Of course."

"Asami and I will meet you outside."

"See you then. Luke, out."

Luke noticed that Korra and Ahsoka were talking with each other and Obi-Wan and Anakin were talking with the clones. Luke made no attempt to eavesdrop. He simply focused on walking through the increasing depth of snow.

While Luke answered his commlink, Ahsoka pulled Korra to the side and asked, "What's your problem with Anakin?"

Korra would've assumed that she asked out of anger herself. But Ahsoka seemed genuinely curious, "Because of something that other versions of him has done."

"And that is?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah. I've dealt with a lot of crazy and evil people before but never have I heard about someone doing that."

"I've seen people do some terrible things to each other in war." the alien responded sadly.

"It seems no matter what universe people can do terrible things."

"Yeah."

"But people can do good. Not all people are bad. And not all people that are bad now stay that way."

"I know that. But you must know how hard it is to see that sometimes. My master seems to understand. But he just says that it's 'a part of war' and 'it'll get better.'"

"It is really hard to see that. Especially when you're hurt badly by people."

"How'd you get through it?"

"My friend, who's now my girlfriend. We wrote letters back and forth while I was hurt. I wanted to get better for her. Now she's my light. My love. My reason for fighting."

"It must be nice having someone to comfort you."

"It is. Have you ever had someone?"

"No. The Jedi don't allow relationships or attachment."

Korra frowned, "That doesn't seem right."

"It's to 'avoid the temptations of the Dark Side.'"

"That seems dumb. The only reason I _don't_ take over the world is because Asami wouldn't like it. And Luke was married and he seemed fine."

"But he said he fell to the Dark Side. That could've been when his wife died."

"It could. Or she was the one to pull him out of it. Luke told me that Mara was one of the worst people in the galaxy and he brought her back. You'll meet her. She's a great person."

Ahsoka sighed, "I don't doubt it. I'm just very conflicted over the Jedi and the war."

"Well, if you don't like it there, you can always come visit me in my universe. I'm sure Asami will like you and would love to have you."

Ahsoka looked at Korra, "You so sure about having a stranger over to your universe?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Does you universe even _have_ Togruta?"

Korra shrugged, "No idea. You're the first alien I've had this long a conversation with."

"Have you even left your planet before?"

Korra gave her a toothy, lop-sided grin, "Not until this happened."

"So what's it like meeting all of us aliens?"

"It's like meeting new spirits. But… people that don't hate me."

"Why would people hate you?"

"Because I screw up a lot."

"Isn't that what humans do?"

"Yes. But people seem to think that I _shouldn't_ screw up."

"Hm." Korra looked forward and saw the shining ship in the distance. Korra felt herself get excited, "You really love this woman?" Ahsoka asked.

Korra smiled, "Yes. I really do."

"I hope someday I can be even a fraction as happy as you are right now just thinking about this woman."

"I hope so too."

As soon as Korra saw Asami, it took everything in her power to keep from running over to her. She saw Asami wave and waved back. It took far too long to walk through the snow to Asami for Korra. When they reached each other, Korra hugged her with as much strength as she could.

"Okay, okay, Korra! I can't breath!"

Korra let her go and rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry. I just missed you."

Asami chuckled, "It's only been a couple of hours!"

"What? I can't miss you?"

Asami patted her on the cheek, "No, you can. It's just funny and cute."

Korra turned red and smiled, "I'll take that. I found out that I prefer your warmth to the cold anymore."

"Well, I'm glad. I preferred your warmth to the cold any day."

Asami looked over Korra's shoulder, "Is that the Togruta?"

Korra turned around. Ahsoka was standing behind Anakin while he was talking to Luke and Mara, "Yeah. Her name is Ahsoka."

"She really is young."

"Yeah." Ahsoka glanced in their direction and Korra called her over. Ahsoka looked at Anakin before she came over, "Ahsoka, this is my girlfriend, Asami. Asami, this is my new friend, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka bowed, "A pleasure."

Asami bowed in response, "It's nice to meet you."

"Korra said a lot about you."

Asami looked at a red Korra, "She did?" Asami shook her head, "Even when you leave me you can't stop talking about me."

"Hey! It's not my fault you're amazing!"

Asami smiled, "Yes it is."

"Then why were you amazing before we got together?"

"Because you bring out the best in me."

"I could say the same."

"Come on, love birds!" Mara called, "Stop making it awkward for the girl and come inside!"

Korra looked at Ahsoka. She did look like she was embarrassed to be there, "Sorry, Ahsoka. I guess we got carried away."

"It's fine. Really. This is just a new thing for me."

Asami pulled on Korra to go inside, "Yeah, Mara said something about that."

The three of them went inside with the others. Korra and Asami got out of their heavy clothes and put them away before they followed everyone else into the meeting area. Korra and Asami sat down in a couch.

"I'm just going to go and repair the ship so we can take off." Mara said.

"Need any help?" Anakin asked.

"No." Mara said flatly, "Luke wants to show you something."

They looked at Luke who was messing with a console, "This will explain everything we know so far." He said.

A hologram appeared of General Rieekan. It started playing the briefing of the other day. Korra watched for a little bit before Asami got up and followed Mara. Korra was going to follow her but Luke sat where Asami was.

"She's just going to be helping Mara." He whispered.

"I know. But it's nice to see her work." She whispered back.

Luke laughed quietly, "Wow. You two are _so_ in love."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Just an observation. I remember being that way too."

"Does it get any better?"

"No. You just learn how to handle it better."

Korra looked up when she heard her name and saw herself in the hologram, "Oh no." She muttered before her hid her face in her hands.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I don't like seeing myself on camera."

"What was that?"

"I don't like seeing myself on camera." She said a little louder, "Especially when I make a fool of myself."

"I don't think you made a fool of yourself."

"But I bet you've talked in public for decades."

"I have."

"I'm only okay at it when there's something important going on."

"And this wasn't important?"

Korra glared at him, "You know what I mean."

"It's something you get better at."

"I'm just tired of people criticizing me for who I am, who I'm not, for the stupid mistakes I've done and just… everything."

Luke put a hand on her shoulder, "You can't let those people get to you."

"I usually don't. It just gets hard when _so_ many people do it."

Luke gave her a sympathetic smile, "I understand."

They both looked up when Anakin stood in-front of them, "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to ask, who is Vader?"

Korra looked at Luke. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell him, "That would be you."

Anakin looked surprised. As did everyone else, "Me? How could it be me?"

"I'm pretty sure it was you who cut off my hand and said that you were my father. But I might've mistaken it for someone else."

Anakin faltered a little, "_I_ cause the death of so many people?"

"Not you. Not yet. But we can change that." Luke cocked his head to the side, "And hopefully soon."

"How can we change that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Luke answered, "But I've saved many people before, including _my_ father, so I hope I can do it again."

"Ship should be fixed." Everyone looked at Mara and Asami in the doorway, "I guess you told them."

Luke nodded, "I did."

"Good. Maybe we can save one universe from Vader's wrath."

"That's my hope."

"Get ready for take-off everyone." Mara said before she and Asami walked toward the cockpit. Luke and Korra stood and followed them. Luke went to the co-pilot's seat while Korra sat next to Asami after they entered, "Strap in you two."

Korra pulled on her safety harness and held Asami's hand, "Afraid of flying?" Asami asked Korra.

"A little." Korra admitted.

"Don't worry. From what Mara told me this should be even smoother then what we fly."

"It should anyway." Mara said. Korra felt the ship hum a little and saw from the window the ship rise, "And we're up. Luke, contact Echo Base."

"I'm already on it." He was silent for a second, "Echo Base, this is Master Skywalker, over."

"Echo Base, here. Master Skywalker! It's good to hear from you. You find whoever it was?"

"We did. It was a _Nu_-class shuttle."

"_Nu_-class… Clone Wars era?"

"Yes. It was carrying Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Along with their troops."

"I'll let Command know."

"Before you go, we need a place to land the _Jade Shadow_."

"What class is she?"

"You wouldn't know yet. She's a _Horizon_-class Star Yacht."

"Hm. How big?"

"Fifty-five meters." Mara said.

"I'll see what I can do. But I think we have a hangar empty enough to fit her."

"She better not get scratched!"

"She won't, ma'am." They seemed to be staying still until the voice spoke up again, "We can get you in hangar bay twelve. I'll send you where to go."

"Copy that. We're on our way."

The ship moved and Korra could only tell by looking out the window, "Wow," Korra said, "I can't even tell we're moving."

"Just wait to be in space."

Korra shook her head, "No thanks."

Korra saw Mara shrug, "Your choice. Though I know Asami wants to go."

She looked at Asami, "I guessed she would."

"You'll be fine, Korra. I'll be with you."

"Nope. I'm a very grounded girl. Flying a little across the world is one thing. But flying into _space_?!" Korra shook her head again, "No thanks."

"Would you do it for me?"

"Nope, I'm not looking at you!"

"Korra. Look at me."

"No, because I'll say yes."

Korra felt a hand on her face, "Open your eyes, Korra."

"No!"

Asami sighed, "Korra…"

"Fine!" Korra opened her eyes into Asami's amazing emeralds.

"You don't have to do it."

"Fine! I'll go!" Korra whined.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

"I can't take disappointing you!"

"You wouldn't be."

"I said I would!"

Mara cleared her throat. They looked at her standing in-front of them, "Do you two want to leave? Or do you want to continue?"

"We're here already?" Korra asked surprised.

"Mnhm," Mara nodded.

"I didn't even feel us land." Asami said.

"That's the point of a yacht." Luke said.

Korra took off the harness and got up. Luke and Mara left the cockpit leaving Korra and Asami alone, "Do you want to talk more?" Asami asked.

"No. We'll figure it out later." Korra looked at Asami and felt her heart speed up again, "I do love you."

"And I you. I don't want to force you."

Korra huffed a laugh, "If this is the only 'fight' we've been in so far, we should be okay."

Asami smiled, "We should. But it could get worse."

"If it was me and Mako, we'd be at each other's throats."

Asami laughed, "Same."

Korra held her hand out for Asami, "Shall we go, M'lady?"

"Of course, Miss Avatar."

Asami took her hand and they walked outside only stopping to grab coats.

Luke and Mara walked out of the cockpit, "They're a very strange couple," Mara said.

"Indeed."

The two Jedi Masters gathered the new arrivals and headed down the ramp. Luke saw General Rieekan, Princess Leia and an escort approach them. Before they could speak, one of the clones behind Luke shouted, "Droids!" Luke turned around after hearing three _snap-hisses_ of the activation of lightsabers.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Luke yelled as he got in-front of the clones. Luke glanced at what they were afraid of. He saw a Protodeka, Octuptarra combat tri-droids, the larger Octuptarra magna tri-droids, Droideka Mark IIs, B3 ultra battle droids, C-B3 cortosis battle droids and a single Scorpenek annihilator droid. Luke had Obi-Wan and Mara at his side when he turned back to Anakin and his men.

"They're shut down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "You don't need to destroy them yet. We need to know all the information."

"They have powerful droids that could kill us all!" Anakin protested.

"But they won't," said Leia.

Their father looked at her and hesitated for a few seconds before he said, "Why won't they?"

"Because we control them."

"You're Separatists?"

"We are the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I am Princess Leia Organa of the late planet of Alderaan. I presume you are General Skywalker."

"I am."

"Lower your weapons and we can talk."

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber with Ahsoka following behind him, "Rex, stand down."

"Yes, sir." Luke could tell there was hesitation in the clones.

Leia looked at Obi-Wan, "General Kenobi, I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"It's an honor to meet you again."

"The honor is all mine."

Leia gestured at Rieekan, "This is General Rieekan. The commander of Echo Base. He was a close ally of my father's."

"Bail spoke highly of you," Carlist said.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He was murdered."

"I'm sorry for both of your loss. Bail was a good man."

"The best." Rieekan agreed.

Anakin cleared his throat, "Did I…? Did Vader kill him?"

"He stood by and made me watch." Leia said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't do that to the daughter of Bail."

"You might not now…"

"You might not ever." Luke stepped in, "I will try and help him avoid that future."

"I'll hold you to that." Leia warned. She took a deep breath before she looked at the younger Jedi, "Come on. We'll discuss things further."

As they were leaving, Luke caught Rieekan's attention and walked over to him, "What do you need, Master Skywalker?"

"It's what we can do about Starkiller."

"Go on."

"There is a system in the Inner Rim called Mykr that is the home of creatures called ysalamiri. They create a bubble were the Force doesn't exist. I think it would be best if the Alliance got a few of them."

"That seems too good to be true…" Rieekan said.

"They just take a device to remove them from the trees safely. I'll give you all the information on them."

"That would be most appreciated."

"I'll gather it and send it your way."

Luke bowed before Rieekan left. Luke turned to get the data from the _Jade Shadow_. He saw Mara talking with Korra and Asami. He heard a part of their conversation. It was about letting Korra, Asami and the old Team Avatar stay on the _Shadow_. Luke guessed that Mara would say no but she said that if they break anything on the ship she would make them pay for it. That was the last he heard of the talk before he went inside of the ship.


End file.
